Mordiscos de Amor
by Kanade Bellamy
Summary: He tenido una mala semana. Mi cita a ciegas era un vampiro auténtico, que termino mordiéndome. Después cazadores de vampiros me siguieron por toda la ciudad… pero alguien fantástico me salvo. Es sexy, tiene seiscientos años y tendencias suicidas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridas amigas! Gracias por pasar a leer esta historia que por desgracia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación del libro _Mordiscos de Amor_ de la autora Rowen Michelle. Hace unos días lo leí y me fascino tanto! De verdad es muy buen libro. Bueno, como ya dije es una adaptación del libro por lo cual la trama no me pertenece. Al igual que mis queridísimos personajes de Naruto, que tampoco me pertenecen a mí, si no que al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo!

**Mordiscos de amor y sus personajes © ****Rowen Michelle**

**Naruto © Masachi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Querida mamá: Puede que llegue un poco a la boda de la prima Ten-Ten. He tenido una semana terrible. ¿Te acuerdas de la cita a ciegas de la que te hable? Pues resulta que era un demonio autentico, que termino mordiéndome. Después unos cazadores de vampiros comenzaron a perseguirme por toda la ciudad… pero alguien fantástico me salvo. Es sexy, tiene seiscientos años y tendencias suicidas. Pero hemos llegado a un trato: él me explica como funciona este mundo de los vampiros, y yo a cambio le ayudo a ponerle fin a su eterna existencia. O quizás lo convenza para que se quede a mi lado. Quizás lo veas algo complicado así de entrada. Pero piensa lo mejor: puede que consiga ir a la boda de la prima Ten-Ten con pareja. No me digas que no te hace ilusión… Tu hija que te adora: Sakura.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Para estar muerta, me sentía sorprendentemente bien. Me imaginé que debía haber fallecido, pues cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba enterrando en aquel frío suelo. Tan sólo estaba a pocos centímetros de profundidad, pero las continuas paladas de tierra que caían sobre mi pecho estaban formando un montículo que crecía por momentos.

El aire olía a musgos y a gusanos…, y a colonia barata

¿A colonia barata?

Estiré el cuello para echar un vistazo a mí alrededor. A menos de metro y medio de distancia, había una lápida tallada con muchos adornos. Parpadeé. A pesar de la oscuridad, estaba segura que no era mi nombre el que estaba tallado en la piedra.

La siguiente palada de tierra me dio de lleno en la cara.

— ¡Oye!— logré articular antes de comenzar a toser.

Saque la mano derecha de aquel pesado montículo para limpiarme la tierra de la cara.

— ¡Ah, estás despierta! — dijo un hombre a mi izquierda, parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?

— Qué estás despierta y te has puesto a hacer preguntas. — Parecía consternado —. Me lo temía…

Algo afilado y metálico golpeo el suelo detrás de mi cabeza. Sonaba como una pala.

Entonces el tipo que me había estado hablando se agacho y acerco a mí su pálido y delgado rostro.

— Hola — dijo.

Era Sasori no Akasuna, mi cita a ciegas de aquella noche, aunque ya había reconocido su voz. Y su colonia. Tan lastimera y nasal. Daba la impresión de pertenecer a una persona necesitada. Me refería a su voz, por supuesto, no a la colonia. Cuanto más se alargaba la velada, más convencida estaba que su voz lo delataba.

— ¿Hola? — Empecé a retorcerme — sácame de aquí, psicópata, antes de que llame a la policía.

Frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero la tierra es una parte importante en el proceso de curación.

— ¿Del proceso de curación? Yo si te voy a dar un proceso de curación cuando salga de aquí.

— Perdona.

Sasori empezó a quitarme el montículo de encima y yo me esforcé en librarme de toda aquella tierra suelta. Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Pero le ignoré y me puse de pie sola.

Intenté sacudir la tierra de mi vestido de seda, que además de nuevo, era carísimo. Traté de no dejarme llevar por el pánico. Mi chaqueta de piel de tres cuartos, color Burdeos, supe que aún podría limpiarla, pero el vestido era caso perdido. De todos modos creo que hasta ahora, ese era el menor de mis problemas.

Sin duda, aquel tipo era psicótico.

Eché un vistazo alrededor. Tal como había deducido al ver la lápida, estábamos en medio de un cementerio. Mi cita a ciegas acababa de intentar enterrarme viva en un cementerio. Lleno de gusanos, cadáveres…, y bichos.

Me estremecí, y luego lo vi parado al lado de mí, esperando pacientemente.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por la cita — Intenté que mi voz pareciera lo más tranquila, quería transmitir serenidad, y no perder los papeles. Todavía —. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya a casa ahora.

— ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Que lo pasé muy bien. Y tengo que dar las gracias a Ino por planearla. Si, te aseguro que no se enterara como termino la noche. Te lo prometo. Bueno, ha sido genial quedar contigo.

Me dispuse a marcharme, pero él me tomo del brazo, y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?— preguntó Sasori con un tono más violento—. Es importante.

Tragué saliva.

— Tuvimos una cena agradable, y luego salimos a dar un paseo — Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor…— Pero no por aquí. Fuimos al río y paseamos por el puente, por el viaducto Bloor. Estábamos mirando al río y hummm… me dijiste algo…

—Lo preciosa que eres— murmuró él mientras pasaba una mano por la manga de mi chaqueta.

Apreté los dientes y sacudí el brazo para sacármelo de encima. ¿Por qué no me había apuntado al curso de defensa personal al que tanto insistía Ino en apuntarnos? Fruncí el ceño al recordarlo.

— Bien. — Intenté hacer una mueca agradable—, me dijiste que era preciosa o lo que sea. Y luego…

Hice un intento por intentar recordar, pero todo estaba un poco confuso.

— Te ofrecí la eternidad.

Ajá, esa parte si la recordaba. Fue entonces que decidí que la cita había acabado oficialmente y luego…

Abrí los ojos como platos al recordarlo.

—Me mordiste, bicho raro.

Sasori parecía enteramente arrepentido.

— Se curara pronto, lo prometo.

Me toqué el cuello, y al ver la mano, me aterré al ver que estaba completamente ensangrentada.

— ¿Me mordiste el cuello? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un imitador de vampiros? —. Recogí mi bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de tierra. Siempre llevaba un bote de gas pimienta para protegerme… o al menos llevaba. ¿Todavía lo tenía? ¿Esas cosas tenían fecha de caducidad? No importaba, si lo tenía aun guardado lo usaría por lo menos para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a ese loco.

— No soy imitador —. Hasta tuvo el descaro de hacerse el ofendido— Soy un vampiro de verdad.

"Un psicópata"—pensé—. Eso eres, un psicópata total".

—Mira, dije con vacilación— Ya tuviste suficiente diversión. A mi no me van las escenitas, o lo que sea esto. De todos modos, la mordida no parece grave; así que vamos a hacer como que no paso nada y listo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde que te vi el mes pasado en el puesto de perritos calientes que hay afuera de tu oficina, supe que tenías que ser mía, Sakura.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Ahora que lo miraba con más atención, me di cuenta que sus dientes estaban un poco más puntiagudos de lo normal, pero seguramente era un efecto de la luz de la luna. De todos modos, como mínimo era desconcertante. También era desconcertante el hecho de que alguien me observara en secreto mientra yo tomaba mi ración diaria de salchicha italiana. Espeluznante.

— Debías tenerme, ¿eh? — Me quedé mirándolo por un momento— ¿Y no podías intentar hacer lo que todo mundo, emborracharme?

Por lo normal, me sentía mucho mejor después de bromear, y en aquel momento, era lo único que podía a hacer para evitar que me temblara la voz.

— Me llevo una eternidad ganarme a tu amiga para que planeara esta cita, pero mereció la pena esperar. Ahora, tú eres mía. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él a paso lento, pero todavía tranquilo.

Sesori me llamaba a lo lejos, luego echo a correr y me alcanzó con tan solo dar un par de zancadas, luego me tomo del codo y me obligo a girarme para mirarle.

—Es de mala educación marcharse cuando alguien te esta ofreciendo la eternidad.

No me gustaba el modo en el que me mirada. Ni lo más mínimo. Tiré del brazo para soltarme.

—Quédatela. Yo no la quiero.

Sasori volvió a agarrarme del brazo, tenía mucha fuerza.

—Suéltame— comencé a decir, pero entonces me golpeó la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Delante de mí aparecieron miles de destellos multicolores y se me movieron ligeramente los dientes en sus cavidades cuando el impacto me hizo caer al suelo.

— Es muy tarde para retractarse, zorra— con aquel gruñido Sasori me mostró la longitud de sus colmillos afilados— la mordida en tu cuello te hace mía y no hay vuelta atrás.

Entonces pareció recobrar el juicio. Su cara se relajó y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras avanzaba hacía mi. Retrocedí para escapar de él, con los ojos muy abiertos, y apretándome con una mano la mejilla que me escocía.

—Hay Dios, lo siento tanto— farfullo, mientras se acercaba a mí—. No quería hacerlo, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Agarre con la mano derecha el bote de gas pimienta que estaba al fondo de mi bolso. Todavía tenía la vista borrosa, pero logre rociarle el rostro por un buen rato. Sasori bramo de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cara.

Me di la vuelta e hice lo cualquier chica con el cuello ensangrentado habría hecho en medio de un cementerio a media noche con un loco que se cree vampiro.

Correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estaba loco. Si, sin duda era bipolar, y seguro necesitaba una terapia seria. Seguramente se había vuelto loco con algún suceso de su infancia. Yo había estudiado Psicología un año en la Universidad de Toronto antes de abandonar los estudios. Sesori era un chiflado. Diagnóstico de una profesional. Aquel chico necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente.

Como yo en aquel preciso instante. Me puse a correr por el cementerio. Aquel enorme cementerio… ¿Dónde carajos estaba la carretera?

Por fin vi la entrada de piedra que estaba enfrente de mí. No muy lejos, escuche a Sasori gritándome que fuera más lento. Si, como si fuera a hacerle caso, ni loca.

El tacón de siete centímetros de mi sandalia de piel había elegido el peor momento para romperse. Había gastado en ellas la mayor parte de mi sueldo del último mes. Caí redonda al suelo pero me puse enseguida de pie. La adrenalina que corría en mis venas en aquel momento era de gran ayuda, pero estaba mareada. Por lo visto, la pérdida de sangre por la herida de mi cuello me estaba afectando. Quizás era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Me quite la sandalia y la lancé como proyectil hacía mi perseguidor.

—¡Ay!— gritó Sasori cuando la sandalia dio en su objetivo.

Ya que me era imposible correr con un solo pie descalzo, me quite la otra sandalia y la lancé en la misma dirección, como si fuera un pequeño y cómodo misil de piel italiana. Está vez no di en el blanco, por lo que dije unas cuantas maldiciones.

— ¡Vamos!— dijo Sasori— ¡Sakura, podemos arreglar esto!

Atravesé el cementerio y corrí hasta algo duro y firme como una roca.

Levanté la vista. Era alto, musculoso, y guapo. Una farola le iluminaba desde arriba como un faro del cielo.

—Tranquila señorita—dijo el desconocido pétreo—. Vaya más despacio.

Yo respiraba con dificultad después de la carrera.

— ¡Ay gracias a Dios! Tiene que ayudarme.

La vista de aquel hombre se deslizo hasta mi cuello, en la herida que me había provocado mi cita infernal, que estaba a punto de alcanzarnos.

—No te preocupes por nada preciosa— dijo el hombre y sonrió.

Los dientes se le veían de un blanco resplandeciente.

Dos tipos salieron de entre las sombras, uno parecía que tenía la piel de color azul y el otro era más musculoso que todos.

Eh, cuantos más mejor.

El hombre de los dientes brillantes me aparto con cuidado.

—Tú quédate aquí preciosa, nos ocuparemos de ti en un momento.

Asentí y cogí aire con fuerza. Guau jodida suerte tenía yo que aquellos caballeros tan educados hubieran salido a pasear por el cementerio.

Pasada la media noche.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo allí? Estaba segura que no era una coincidencia, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Sasori se detuvo delante de nosotros tras resbalar. Parpadeó rápido y se tallo los ojos, seguro el gas pimienta aún estaba haciendo efecto. Tenía una marca roja en la frente, seguro era prueba de que la sandalia había surtido efecto.

Me abracé y me puse a temblar. Iba vestida para una cita, no para salir a pasear por el cementerio a finales de noviembre. De haberlo sabido, hubiera llevado una bufanda. También me encontraba mal por el miedo, la perdida de sangre…

— ¿Por qué echaste a correr?— Sasori parecía confuso—. No iba a hacerte daño.

— Vete al infierno— le dije. Se la iba a ganar por haberme agredido. Puede que incluso tuviera que soltar una orden de alejamiento para ese imbécil. — Ah no espera, si ya estamos en el, ¿verdad psicópata?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vas a tener que superarlo si quieres darle una oportunidad a esta relación.

Sesori se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo cuando los chicos se acercaron a él—. Miren, esto no es lo que parece.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y trate de dedicarle una sonrisa al señor Dientes Blancos. Era muy mono, quizá esta noche iba a terminar mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Oye, ¿me podrían ayudar a encontrar un taxi? Quiero irme a casa ya. Si me aseguran que este tipo no me va a volver a molestar les deberé una, chicos.

Dientes Blancos me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí chicos. Una pelea de novios vampiros.

—Él no es mi novio— solté, para que quedara claro.

—Yo no soy un vampiro— dijo Sasori.

— ¡Qué curioso! Hace momento me dijiste lo contrario. Hasta me mordiste—me froté el cuello con delicadeza— Está completamente loco.

—Si, completamente loco— dijo Dientes Blancos antes de volverse a sus amigos— Ha sido una noche muy buena chicos. ¿Cuántos han sido hasta ahora?

—Ha sido una buena noche… creo que cinco— respondió el de piel azul—. No, seis.

—Escuchen chicos—Sasori parecía muy nervioso—. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo… tengo dinero…

Dientes Blancos le propino un puñetazo a Sasori en el estomago.

Este se llevo las manos al vientre y cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y maldiciendo.

—Oye— dije con el ceño fruncido— Escuchen chicos, yo solo quería que me ayudaran a llegar a casa, no creo que esto sea necesario.

—Cállate— dijo Dientes Blancos.

Sasori se esforzó para ponerse de pie, pero recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la mandíbula. Aquella no era forma de tratar a un demente. Necesitaba ayuda adecuada, no violencia.

Me acerque a Dientes Blancos y le jalé el brazo.

—Ya basta, no hay motivos para comportarse como un matón…

Se me quedo mirando unos instantes y luego sonrió.

—Cariño, tienes que aprender cuál es el lugar que te corresponde.

Me empujo tan fuerte que caí hacía atrás y di un grito de dolor cuando se me torció el tobillo.

Algo brillo en las manos de mis perseguidores cuando un rayo de luz de luna incidió en ellos. Llevaban algo de metal. Cuchillos… Don Azulito sacó una navaja automática y el señor Fornido un hacha. Advertí que también llevaban estacas afiladas atoradas en sus cinturones.

Sasori dio un horrible grito de terror. Entonces me di cuenta de que Dientes Blancos había enterrado su enorme cuchillo en el abdomen de Sasori.

—Te dije que tenía dinero— dijo jadeando.

Dientes Blancos extendió la mano como si fuera un cirujano que esperaba que le pasaran una pieza instrumental y sobre su palma apareció una estaba de madera.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, para detener todo aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un gritillo.

—Vampiro, esto es más divertid que el dinero— dijo Dientes Blancos, y arqueó el brazo hacía arriba para después clavar la estaca en el pecho de Sasori.

Me tape la boca con una mano, horrorizada, y retrocedí a rastras con dificultad. Noté un pinchazo en el tobillo cuando fracasé en un intento por ponerme de pie. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Ahora eran los tres hombres los que se turnaban para matar a mi cita con sus armas. Estaban tan ocupados con Sasori que, por lo visto, se habían olvidado que yo estaba allí. Empezaba a pensar que aquello era algo bueno.

Al final, pero vacilante, logré ponerme de pie, pero me quede paralizada al presenciar aquella escena de película de terror que se desarrollaba ante mi. Cambié de opinión. Ya no quería que me ayudaran. No. ¿Y qué había ha dicho aquel tipo antes? ¿Qué se ocuparían de mí en un momento?

Sasori ya no gritaba ni pedía que le perdonaran la vida. Había dejado de gemir. Y no se movía. De hecho, se estaba desintegrando frente a mis ojos. Cuantas más cuchilladas asestaban a aquel cuerpo que yacía boca abajo, menos parecía quedar de él, hasta que al final los únicos restos que quedaban de Sasori, fueron sus ropas en medio de una repugnante mancha oscura en la carretera.

Entonces Dientes Blancos se volvió hacía mi y yo di al mismo tiempo un doloroso paso hacía atrás. El cerebro me pedía a gritos que echara a correr y al final decidí que era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido en toda la noche. Me di la vuelta, pero Azulito se había movido en silencio para colocarse detrás de mí. Me mostró sus dientes en forma de serrucho cuando colocó de nuevo en su cinturón la estaca ensangrentada, y luego me agarro las muñecas y me atrajo hacía él. Traté de soltarme.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas, vampira?

El aliento le olía a huevos podridos.

Quería replicar, explicarle que yo no era un vampira porque los vampiros no existen. También le quería decir que se comprara un enjuague bucal. Pero no me salió la voz. Una lágrima caliente rodó por mi mejilla cuando miré a los otros dos hombres y cogí aire con dificultad. Tenía la extraña sensación de que aquellos tipos querían añadir más manchas de las que ya tenía a mi pobre vestido.

Ojala hubiera tenido otra sandalia que lanzar.

—Mírenla, está petrificada— dijo Dientes Blancos como si le causara gracia.

—Es nueva— contesto Fornido—. Casi cruel exterminarla tan pronto. Nos podemos divertir con ella. Miren que piernas tiene. ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?

Dientes Blancos amplió su sonrisa.

—Si, quizás podemos esperar. ¿Tú que dices guapa? ¿Quieres ganar algo de tiempo?

—En tus sueños— logré mascullar.

Se rio.

—Sólo hay una respuesta posible cariño, y se hará lo que yo diga. Vienes aquí, ¿o qué?

Estuve apunto de responderle "o qué". El hombre me había parecido guapo cuando me topé con él por primera vez, mi héroe en potencia. Pero ahora me parecía un monstruo.

Tenía la cara salpicada con la sangre de Sasori.

Traté de escaparme de Azulito, pero me tomaba muy fuerte por las muñecas mientras me miraba con ojos libidinosos.

—Buen intento— dijo con su sonrisa de serrucho.

Me encogí de hombros y le di una buena patada en la entrepierna. Me soltó las muñecas de inmediato. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro a Dientes Blancos y luego me alejé de ellos a toda velocidad, ignorando las punzadas en mi tobillo.

Mientras Azulito se quejaba de dolor, Fornido emitió un gruñido.

—Nunca resulta fácil ¿verdad?

Después se oyeron unas pisadas en el pavimento en cuando se pusieron a perseguirme.

Todo tenía un aspecto diferente a aquellas horas de la noche y apenas había luz que me ayudara a averiguar dónde demonios estaba. Sabía que el viaducto Bloor, un puente alto que pasaba por encima del río Don, no estaba tan lejos. Si llegaba al otro lado del puente, podría encontrar una cabina o alguien que me ayudara.

La cuestión era cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar corriendo. Me ardían los pulmones y con el tobillo torcido, más que correr, cojeaba deprisa. Por otro lado, los pies, sin la protección del calzado, me pedían a gritos que parara. Pero sabía que si me detenía sería el fin. Me matarían como había matado a Sasori. O algo peor. Me estremecí al recordar la mirada lasciva que me había dado Azulito. Tenía que seguir corriendo. No me quedaba más remedio.

La verdad es que me sorprendía que aquellos hombres no me hubieran alcanzado ya. De hecho, llevaba un rato sin escuchar sus pisadas. Aminoré la marcha pero sólo por un pequeñísimo momento me atrevía a mirar hacía atrás.

Me hallaba en medio de un parque. Oía el tráfico, por lo que deduje que no estaba muy lejos de la calle Bloor, pero a mí alrededor no había nada más que árboles. Estaba completamente sola.

Resbalé al pararme y empecé a respirar tan rápido y de forma tan superficial que estaba segura que me iba a dar un soponcio.

Debían haberse dado por vencidos. Tal vez había sido demasiado rápida para ellos. Últimamente había ido al gimnasio más de lo habitual para lucir un bikini en mi viaje súper caro a Puerto Vallarta. Ino y yo llevábamos planeándolo más de un año y sólo faltaba un mes. Si, eso debía ser. Estaba en muy buena forma. Tan buena y peligrosa como aquella chica de Terminator.

Entonces oí un acelerón y el chirrido de neumáticos. Apareció un _jeep_ en la distancia dando bandazos en la carretera, salpicándolo todo de grava.

"A ver si puedes con esto, Terminator", pensé mientras el pánico subía de nuevo por mi pecho.

Maldita sea…

Oía los hombres, como una estúpida, había creído haber dejado atrás. Gritaban y se morían de risa conforme venían a mí. Debía ser su idea de pasar un buen rato.

Por fin conseguí llegar al puente. A lo lejos vi los edificios de Toronto recortados contra el horizonte.

Seguí corriendo, ignorando el dolor. A través de mis medias rotas y de mis pies cortados sentía el frío de la acera de cemento que recorría un lado del puente. Miré a mí alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien se detuviera y me ayudara, pero todos los coches pasaban zumbando, sin ni siquiera reducir la velocidad para echar un segundo vistazo. Cuando me puse en medio del puente para intentar parara a alguien, un conductor hizo sonar el claxon y poco le falto para atropellarme.

Volví a la acera como pude.

Al parecer sólo estábamos Dientes Blancos, sus amigos y yo.

Y entonces distinguí la oscura sombra que pendía de una de las vigas de metal en suspensión del puente. Estaba del otro lado de lo que se conocía como "el velo", unos barrotes finos, separados uniformemente, colocados para evitar que nadie saltara de la valla y se matara. Pero vi que parte del velo estaba deformada; habían deformado los barrotes lo suficiente para que un persona pasara, fui hasta allí como pude y atravesé la reja para acercarme al desconocido, con la espalda apoyada en la barrera. Detrás de mí, oí al _jeep_ detenerse en seco con un derrape y, acto seguido, aquellos hombres dieron un portazo al salir del vehículo para seguirme a pie.

— ¡Eh! — grité a la figura.

Llevaba un abrigo de piel largo que se agitaba en aquel viento frío. Parecía el mascarón en proa de un barco de piratas.

—Vete. — Su voz sonaba hosca.

—Carajo, esto esta muy alto, ¿no? — Me acerqué lentamente hacía donde estaba él en la viga—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Apáñatelas tú. ¿no ves que intento suicidarme? — dijo el hombre, con la mirada clavada en las oscuras aguas del río Don.

— Ayúdame antes, y luego te suicidas — propuse.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para verle la cara. Parecía tener unos treinta y tantos e iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Si mi situación no hubiera sido tan mala en aquellos momentos, hubiera tenido tiempo para observarlo con detenimiento, y entonces hubiera dicho que estaba muy bueno. Pero parecía muy desgraciado. No me quedo claro si porque quería suicidarse o porque lo había interrumpido.

— ¿Es amigo tuyo? —preguntó Dientes Blancos detrás de mí, justo del otro lado de los barrotes.

Me agarré y me di vuelta para mirarle.

—Es un buen amigo… Y te dará una buena patada en el culo si no me dejas en paz de una buena vez.

Dientes Blancos me dedicó una sonrisa poco amistosa.

—Me gustaría verlo.

Desde su posición privilegiada, el desconocido nos miraba con poco interés. Parecía ajeno al hecho de que estábamos a varios metros de altura. Vi que se quedo contemplando mi cuello y me lo toque con cuidado.

—Cazadores de vampiros— dijo.

— ¿Quién lo dice? — Dientes Blancos sacó un puro de su chaqueta de cuero y lo encendió; al parecer creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Con cuidado me acerqué un poco más al desconocido. Aunque fuera un suicida y por lo tanto estuviera tan loco como todos los que había tenido la desgracia de toparme esta noche, en ese momento era mi mejor opción para salir de aquélla en una sola pieza.

—No importa quién soy —respondió el extraño a Dientes Blancos —. Están invadiendo mi espacio personal. Si no les importa, preferiría que arreglaran sus asuntos en otra parte.

Dientes Blancos lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Solo hemos venido por esta vampirilla de mierda y ya nos vamos para que puedas seguir con tu… —Miro a su alrededor antes de seguir—: lo que sea que estás haciendo.

Agarré al desconocido por el dobladillo de su abrigo para salvar mi querida vida.

—No dejes que me hagan daño por favor.

Estiró su abrigo para que lo soltara.

—No quiero tener nada que ver en esto— dijo.

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró Dientes Blancos, con el puro en la boca.

Había empezado a pasar por una parte del cemento a la altura de la rodilla que no estaba protegida del velo.

—Iba a comportarme como un caballero —añadió—, y te iba a matar rápido. Bueno, más o menos. Pero ahora pienso tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para destrozarte. Vas a sentir cada segundo.

Dientes Blancos estaba a medio camino y alargó la mano para alcanzarme. Me zafé, me di la vuelta y le propine una patada con el pie descalzo. Se oyó un asqueroso sonido cuando le encaje el dedo gordo en el ojo izquierdo. Fue lo más repugnante que jamás había escuchado.

El hombre grito de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cara. Se le cayó el puro de la boca, hacía el río que corría debajo de nosotros. Perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer, pero el desconocido me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacía él sana y salva.

—Gracias, — Apenas y me salían las palabras, mis dientes castañeaban del frío—. Creía que no me ayudarías.

Los otros dos cazadores de vampiros que ya no daban alaridos de dolor –aunque Azulito parecía menos agresivo desde el incidente con su entrepierna-, sacaron por la abertura a su amigo herido y subieron ellos en su lugar.

El desconocido miró hacía el agua oscura.

—Supongo que tenemos que saltar— dijo el sexy desconocido.

Levanté las cejas, pero cuando los cazadores me agarraron las piernas me peque a él.

— ¿No era eso lo que pretendías desde un principio? ¿Acaso tu plan no era suicidarte?

—Con la suerte que tengo esta noche, seguro que no me mato —contestó el desconocido, y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo—. Pero puede que tú si.

Se tiro del puente, y ambos caímos durante un buen rato antes de desaparecer en aquellas aguas negras y frías.

* * *

Bueno, bueno! Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta fascinante historia. Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Haber que pasa con el misterioso hombre sexy suicida y nuestra querida Sakurita… y tranquilas, que nuestro querido Sasuke-kun-sama aparecerá pronto. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia por favor. Saludos y besos a todas :D

**¿Creen que merece un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un pequeño regalito por año nuevo (: Cofcof**Engreída**cofcof Adelantado por supuesto.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta adaptación (: También gracias a las que me dejaron sus preciosos reviews :D Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Y bueno, les repito que la trama no me pertenece a mí, si no a la autora Rowell Michelle. Ella es la que se lleva todo el crédito y los aplausos por su bonita historia _Mordiscos de Amor_ :D

En este capitulo también van a descubrir la identidad del sexy desconocido que salvo a nuestra loca pelirosa xD

Bueno en fin, les dejo tranquilas para que puedan leer.

**Mordiscos de Amor © Rowen Michelle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Me esforcé por seguir al desconocido después de salir como ratas acuáticas de las gélidas aguas del río Don y de subir por una empinada colina cubierta de hierba. Aquel tipo caminaba tan rápido como si no quisiera que lo acompañara. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer yo? Acababa de salvarme la vida. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarme de que todavía estaba en una pieza. Una pieza asustada, temblorosa y empapada.

Por el momento no había rastro de Dientes Blancos y sus amigos que habían intentado matarme. Quizá los habíamos perdido. Supongo que no quisieron saltar al agua después de nosotros. No los culpo por ello.

Fue una caída bestial. Otra cuestión era como habíamos sobrevivido, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Me parecía estupendo. Eso sí, me urgía un teléfono, un taxi, un informe policial y una buena ducha caliente. Aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

— ¡Eh, espera, señor alto, oscuro y empapado! —lo llamé.

Lo único que había visto de él después de nuestro baño improvisado fue su nuca alejándose rápidamente de mí, así que me sorprendió que se parara en seco. Subió y bajó aquellos anchos hombros suyos como si dejara escapar un suspiro, y luego se volvió hacía mí.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A casa, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Ve a buscar a tu creador y sigue tu camino.

— ¿A mi qué?

— A tu creador.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

Señaló mi cuello con un gesto de su cabeza.

—El que te haya dado esa mordida que tienes ahí. Necesitas a tu creador para que te enseñe cómo funciona todo esto.

Me toqué el cuello e hice una mueca de dolor.

—Esos idiotas han matado al tipo que me mordió. —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al decirlo. Lo que había ocurrido con Sasori se repetía una y otra ves en mi mente. Volvieron a brotarme unas lágrimas y me las sequé con la manga mojada—. Era un desgraciado, un chiflado total, pero no se lo merecía… aquello. Lo mataron y a mí me iban a hacer lo mismo. Fue horrible.

—Han matado a tu creador —repitió el desconocido.

No dijo más, tan sólo se quedo mirándome.

Empecé a sentirme incómoda. Bueno, más de lo normal, quiero decir. Decidí que irme a casa sería una magnifica idea. Desde allí podrá llamar a policía.

— ¿Bebiste de él? —preguntó al final.

— Tomé unas margaritas en la cena

—No me refiero a eso.

Parpadeé.

—Pues no. No bebí nada después de cenar. Mira, gracias por… —No sabía exactamente cómo llamar a nuestra pequeña zambullida obligada. Volví a mirar hacía el puente—. Por lo de antes.

No contestó.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos del empapado abrigo de piel. La tierra era una cosa, pero el agua era algo muy distinto. Seguro que al mojarse se había estropeado del todo. Maldita suerte la mía. Forcé una sonrisa triste antes de empezar a alejarme del desconocido.

—Espera —me llamó después de que hubiera avanzado media manzana—. ¿Estás segura de que tu creador esta muerto?

—Segurísima —dije con tono grave.

Recordé sus ropas en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo? Probablemente la vista me había jugado una mala pasada. Era una noche oscura, y las margaritas de la cena habían sido dobles.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El desconocido se acerco a mí.

Vacilé antes de contestarle. Ya había tenido bastante. Tan solo quería irme a casa.

—Sakura —respondí—, Sakura Haruno.

Su rostro estaba en tensión, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna. "No debería andar con este tipo", pensé. Qué más daba que me hubiera salvado la vida.

Había tratado de suicidarse, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho. De todas formas aquél no era el comportamiento normal para una persona cuerda.

— ¿Te explico algo tu creador antes de que lo mataran?

—No sé porque sigues llamándole mi creador. Él era mi cita a ciegas, si te digo la verdad.

— Muy bien. ¿Te explico tu… cita… algo?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu cuello y lo que significa.

Distraídamente lleve una mano a mi cuello y me estremecí.

—Me dijo que era un vampiro y que ahora yo también lo era.

El desconocido asintió.

—Bueno, no está mal para empezar, ¿y luego?

—Luego le eché gas pimienta en los ojos y huí. El tipo estaba como una cabra.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—No estaba mintiendo.

—No, estaba segura de que se creía lo que decía. Ésa es una de las señales que identifican a los locos… ¿no?

El desconocido se acercó más a mí y por primera vez lo estudié con detenimiento. Su atractivo rostro era muy pálido a la luz de la luna y sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes. Me quedé hipnotizada por un momento. Era extremadamente guapo… y sexy.

Cuando hablo le advertí los colmillos.

—Eres una vampira, Sakura. Ese chico no estaba loco.

Saqué enseguida el bote de gas pimienta de mi bolso mojado y lo sostuve frente a su rostro.

—Aléjate de mí ahora mismo.

—Tu única conexión con tu nuevo mundo era él, y está muerto. Escúchame bien si quieres sobrevivir.

—Los vampiros no existen.

Mi voz era firme, pero por dentro era pura gelatina.

—Sí que existimos.

Apreté el botón del spray, pero el bote salió disparado de mi mano cuando el desconocido le dio un golpe sin hacer el menos esfuerzo. Me agarró por los hombros y yo empecé a luchar por mi vida, arañándolo como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—Para —dijo—. No te voy a hacer daño.

Era imposible luchar con él. Era tan fuerte que apenas podía moverme. Unas lágrimas calientes rodaron por mis mejillas, ya estaba cansada de luchar, de correr y negar lo que oía.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Dejé caer mis brazos a los lados, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vi una explosión de colores como cuando Sasori me abofeteó.

Intenté centrar la vista en el desconocido, que con sus brazos evitaba que me cayera hacía atrás, sobre el pavimento frío y duro.

—Tranquila. —De repente su voz sonaba a kilómetros de distancia. Se alejaba y se desvanecía—. Yo cuidaré de ti.

El mundo se oscureció más de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba recostada en el sofá de piel, en una habitación oscura que no me era familiar. Me incorporé despacio. Me dolía la cabeza como si tuviera la peor resaca de mi vida.

"Seguro fue uno de esos sueños descabellados", me dije.

Miré a mí alrededor. "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

Se oyó un crujido a mi izquierda y se abrió una puerta. El desconocido salía de lo que parecía ser una cocina. Llevaba un vaso en la mano, y no sonrió cuando vio que estaba despierta.

"Ah, debo seguir soñando –pensé-. Aunque esto parece muy real".

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

Me alejé tanto de él como me permitía el sofá. Tenía la voz ronca como si hubiera dormido un rato, lo que era extraño porque yo no había soñado que dormía.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha —dijo.

—Eres japonés.

—Nací en Japón.

—No te oyes como japonés.

—Ya no.

— ¿Y eres un vampiro?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa.

Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pensé en algo más que decir. Si me quedaba en silencio mucho tiempo, puede que entrará en pánico otra vez. No me importaba si era un sueño, pero era muy extraño.

— ¿Por qué intentabas suicidarte? —pregunté de una manera distraída.

Se me quedo mirando unos instantes, pero ignoro la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Como si hubiera salido ebria de un bar y un autobús me hubiera atropellado. Me quiero ir a casa.

Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza me paró en seco. ¿Se sentía dolor en los sueños? No me parecía justo.

—Antes tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miré y se me abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que en la mano llevaba un afilado cuchillo—. ¿Qué carajos piensas hacer con eso?

Levantó la ceja al oír mi voz aterrada. Se me abrieron los ojos más al ver como deslizaba la hoja por su muñeca.

¡Carajo! Por fin iba a matarse… delante de mis narices. ¡Qué grosero!

Estaba tan débil que sólo pude gimotear cuando vi que le brotaba la sangre del corte que se había hecho. Colocó la muñeca sobre el vaso con agua y dejó que la sangre cayera dentro. Luego sacó una cuchara y revolvió el contenido.

—Si la primera vez que bebes no es directamente de tu creador, entonces es mejor diluirla —explicó.

Me quede mirando con incredulidad la sangre. Luego le miré la muñeca. La herida desapareció rápidamente hasta que no quedó más que una pequeña línea rosa donde había estado el corte.

—Bebe.

Me paso el vaso y yo lo rechacé con un gesto de la mano.

—Preferiría una Coca-Cola Light, si no te importa.

Dejó el vaso brillante en la mesa de centro negra y se levantó.

—A ver, te voy a explicar un par de cosas, Sakura Haruno. La primera es que tu creador no acabó de convertirte en vampiro antes de que lo mataran. La prueba es la herida de tu cuello. Si lo hubiera terminado bien, ya estaría curada. La segunda es que acabar el trabajo, tienes que ingerir la sangre de un vampiro completo. Puesto que no veo más voluntarios por aquí, supongo que me toca a mí. Así que no lo pongas difícil.

—No voy a beber la sangre de nadie —dije con firmeza.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces morirás antes de que acabe la noche. Hay una toxina en los colmillos de los vampiros que infecta a su víctima cuando bebe su sangre. La toxina es la que te convierte en vampiro. Si tu…cita… sólo hubiera querido darte un pequeña mordida, entonces sería indiscutible. Sin embargo, por los síntomas que presentas, su intención era sin duda convertirte en uno de nosotros. Ahora tiene que contrarrestar con esto la toxina que está en tu cuerpo. —Señaló el vaso con agua rosada—. Así de fácil.

Torcí la cara de disgusto y me toque el cuello.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me mordió? Yo no quiero ser un malvado vampiro chupasangre. —Le miré—, Sin ánimo de ofender.

—Has tenido una experiencia desafortunada, si. Tu creador no ha seguido las reglas implícitas, que establecen que uno no puedo convertir a alguien en contra de su voluntad. Y los vampiros no son malos.

Todavía tenía cara de disgustada.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Suspiró.

—No sé porque me molesto en ayudarte. Está claro que no vas a durar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no voy a durar?

Estaba débil, asustada y aún tenía el convencimiento de que todo aquello no era más que un sueño extrañamente vívido, pero todavía podía sentirme insultada.

Se puso a contar con los dedos de la mano.

—Haber. Tu creador está muerto. Al parecer atraes cazadores como un imán. Y no sabes nada acerca de vampiros.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y crucé los brazos.

—Te vas a enterar de todo lo que se sobre vampiros. Anne Rice es mi autora favorita.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Sí, con eso irás muy lejos.

Noté que el enfado ahuyentaba el miedo.

—No me hace falta la ayuda de nadie. Estoy bien sola. No te pedí que me trajeras a tu…—Eché un vistazo a la buena decoración—. A tu nidito de amor subterráneo. Y además…

Un dolor candente explotó en todo mi cuerpo, me agarré de un lado del sofá y arañé la piel suave con mis uñas arregladas con manicura francesa.

—Ay Dios. Oh Dios mío —me quejé de la angustia—. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Te estás muriendo —contestó con toda naturalidad—. Pero debería acabar antes del amanecer, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Me estoy muriendo? —Di un grito. Estaba empezando a creerle. Me azotó otra oleada de dolor, me doblé y me deslicé al suelo—. Ayúdame —logré decir mientras el miedo se clavaba en mi como un cuchillo en la mantequilla—. ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? ¡Haz algo!

—No puedo hacer nada más. —Aquel rostro tan atractivo se quedo sin expresión—. Te he dado la sangre. No me la puedo beber por ti.

El agua teñida de rosa esperaba inocentemente sobre la mesa de centro mientras yo sufría a su lado. Tras otra oleada de agonía, agarré el vaso frío, lo llevé hacía mis labios temblorosos, y me lo bebí todo.

El dolor cesó enseguida. Era como un Gatorade para vampiros. Me tumbé boca arriba en el suelo de madera, con la vista clavada en el techo durante unos segundos. Luego me senté y respiré hondo mientras intentaba recobrarla compostura.

— ¿Más? —me ofreció Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, estoy bien.

—Ahora deberías irte a casa. Dentro de poco amanecerá.

Asentí con un gesto firme de la cabeza.

— ¿Ya no podré salir a la luz del sol verdad? ¿Me achicharraré?

En su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eso lo aprendiste también de Anne Rice? La luz del sol te hará más débil y a veces te resultará extremadamente brillante, pero te prometo que no te consumirás en llamas.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, está bien saberlo

— Si te molesta demasiado ahora que eres nueva, te sugiero que trates de moverte en la ciudad por el sistema de túneles subterráneos. ¿Cómo le llaman aquí en Toronto? ¿El PATH?

— ¿Y hasta cuándo se considera que eres nuevo?

—Unos cincuenta años o así.

—Ah. —reflexioné sobre aquello. Se me consideraría nueva hasta que cumpliera setenta y ocho y estuviera tan arrugada como una nuez—. ¿Entonces es cierto que lo vampiros viven para siempre?

Frunció el ceño.

—No morimos de las enfermedades comunes humanas y en esencia dejamos de envejecer desde que nos crean, si te refieres a eso.

Interesante, poco convincente, pero interesante.

— ¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes? —pregunté.

Me quitó el vaso vacío y lo llevo de nuevo a la cocina. A través del hueco de la puerta abierta, vi que lo enjuagaba en el fregadero y que luego lo dejaba sobre un lavavajillas de acero inoxidable antes de responderme.

—Muchos.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Mas de seiscientos

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Guau. Pues sí que estás bastante bien para tener seiscientos años. Pensaba que uno a esa edad estaría arrugado y se caería a cachos. Es increíble.

Aparto la mirada con una extraña expresión en su rostro atractivo y nada arrugado.

—Sí, increíble.

No había ni una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz.

—Supongo que me tomara tiempo acostumbrarme a ser una no-muerta.

— ¿Una no-qué?

—Una no-muerta. Un cadáver animado. Un vampiro. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Te suena?

Parecía que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Eres molesta.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos totalmente ofendida.

— ¿Respiras? —preguntó.

Me aseguré de que aún inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Y aún te late el corazón?

Me puse la mano sobre mi pecho. Y sí, allí estaba el constante golpeteo de mi corazón. Un poco irregular, pero aún latía.

—Sí.

—Y el mío, ¿me late?

Lo miré con la cara extrañada y luego alcé la mano para apretarla en su pecho firme, caliente y masculino. Tardé un rato en recordar por qué lo estaba tocando. Ah, sí, lo del corazón. Levanté la mirada y me quede embelesada mirando sus ojos. Eran hermosos. Él me devolvió la mirada y así nos quedamos por un momento.

—Sí —asentí un poco nerviosa desviando la mirada.

Retrocedió un paso y su mano me cayó en un costado.

— ¿Y eso qué te dice?

— ¿Qué no soy una no-muerta?

—Exacto.

Me levanté. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había soportado aquella noche, estaba bien.

—Supongo que me voy. ¿Puedes pedirme un taxi o…? —intenté sonreír y lo conseguí—. ¿O puedo transformarme en murciélago para ir volando a casa?

Me observo durante un instante.

—Te pediré un taxi.

Hizo la llamada y nos quedamos esperando diez minutos en un incómodo silencio.

Me decepciono un poco no poder transformarme en murciélago. Habría estado genial.

No cabía duda que aquel era el sueño más extraño en toda mi vida, incluso más que aquel en el que me casaba con un hobbit y me iba a vivir a Marte. También era muy malo, muchísimo, porque el tal Sasuke era todo un bombón a pesar de su aire suicida. A lo mejor lo había visto en una reviste de ropa interior masculina y se me quedo grabado en el subconsciente para más adelante.

Pero seguro se trataba de un sueño. A ver, ¿vampiros? ¿Cazadores? Habían convertido a Sasori, mi cita a ciegas, en un charco pringoso. Por favor… estaba claro que era un sueño. Me sorprendía que no se me hubiera ocurrido mientras se desarrollaba el drama. Podría haberme ahorrado un montón de estrés innecesario, por culpa del cual me saldrían arrugas.

Cuando por fin apareció el taxista, me levanté del sofá con los pies descalzos y me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía el tobillo. No sería un esguince después de todo. Recogí mi bolsa del suelo y mi abrigo, que Sasuke había colocado cuidadosamente en el respaldo de la silla para que se secara. Debió habérmelo quitado mientras dormía. Incluso húmedo, mi vestido no era transparente, así que no hice escándalo por eso.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque mañana me despierte y esté segura de que todo ha sido un sueño, al menos habrá sido interesante.

Me dispuse a marcharme, pero me agarró del brazo.

—No estás soñando Sakura. Tienes que tomarte esto muy enserio. Te guste o no, ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—Yo no me siento diferente.

—Pero lo estás. Con esos cazadores al acecho, deberías tener en cuenta tu seguridad y ya has visto esta noche con que se divierten.

Palpó en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta de visita—. Ten. —La apretó contra mi mano—. Ve a esta dirección mañana por la noche y allí encontrarás ayuda para empezar con tu nueva vida.

Metí la tarjeta a mi bolso sin ni siquiera echarle una mirada.

—Gracias, Sasuke, de verdad. Cuídate, ¿si?

"No te suicides", iba a añadir, pero me pareció que sería grosero.

Me miró con sus intensos ojos negros.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Dejó la puerta abierta, yo salí y me acomode en la parte de atrás del taxi.

—A la avenida Ashburn ciento once —le dije al conductor y arrancó.

Me di la vuelta en el asiento. La puerta de la lujosa casa adosada de Sasuke ya estaba cerrada, y se habían apagado las luces de la fachada principal. Probablemente no volvería a verlo.

Saqué la tarjeta de visita de mi bolso empapado.

KONOHAGAKURE A MEDIA NOCHE.

"No debe ser esta", pensé revolviendo el interior de mi bolso.

¿El Konohagakure a Medianoche era el sitio donde tenía que empezar mi nueva vida? "Quién sabe", pensé. Me iba a México el mes siguiente. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaría bien ponerme un poco morena antes de marcharme.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo! Espero y les haya gustado.

Por favor disculpen si hay **horrores** de ortografía, hay veces que se me pasa u.u

Por fin saben quién es el misterioso chico que salvo a Sakura. En fin, ¿Qué se encontrará Sakura en el Konohagakura a medianoche? O.o No se imaginan. A partir de ahora el mundo de nuestra pelirosa se pondrá boca arriba y solo nuestro amado Sasuke-kun-sama podrá ayudarla.

Saludos a todas, espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo y se diviertan mucho junto con su familia, amigos y seres queridos. De verdad, se los deseo con todo mi corazón. Que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Nos leemos luego!

**¿Creen que se merece un reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridísimas tomodachis (: Waaaa estoy muy feliz y sorprendida de la cantidad de reviews que me escribieron. Enserio no me lo creo. Les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia (: Y por supuesto que tomen parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review. En fin las dejo para que lean tranquilamente.

**Mordiscos de Amor © Rowen Michelle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

— ¿Qué tal fue la cita?

Alce la cabeza para mirar a Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y mi Cupido amateur profesional, e intente levantar una ceja en un intento de decirle "Largo de mi escritorio".

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que posiblemente acabaría conmigo en cuestión de minutos.

Pero una pequeña migraña no era razón para gastar uno de los preciados días de permiso por enfermedad que concedían en mi trabajo en Saunders-Matheson", la agencia de marketing y publicidad más grande de Toronto", al menos según nuestra página web.

Normalmente me guardaba esos días para cuando me encontraba bien.

Era la ayudante ejecutiva de la parte "Saunders" del nombre de la empresa. Ino era la secretaria de "Matheson" y por eso conseguí el trabajo. Les hablo bien de mí cuando hace tres años a la ayudante le dio una crisis nerviosa.

—Wow —dijo Ino—, tienes una pinta horrible.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Supongo que te lo pasaste bien, entonces. No dormiste mucho. ¿Eh, pervertida? —soltó una risita.

Si hubiera estado al cien por ciento, probablemente me habría levantado, habría rodeado con mis manos el paliducho cuello de Ino y la habría estrangulado hasta casi acabar con aquella rubia tonta. Pero como no era el caso, me límite a parecer una mujer al borde de la cordura. No fue difícil.

— ¿Estás bromeando, no? Ese tipo era un imbécil.

— ¿Qué dices? —Ino negó con la cabeza—. Conducía un Porsche, uno rojo.

—Siento decírtelo, pero creo que hemos estado equivocadas todos estos años. El coche no representa al hombre. Era un fracasado que me emborracho con unas margaritas y luego me abandono en medio de la nada.

Ino frunció el entrecejo, una expresión que rara vez se veía en aquella cara bonita e hiperpositiva.

— ¿Te abandonó? ¡Que idiota! Esta bien. Olvídalo. He encontrado a otro que es perfecto para ti.

— Detente ahí, Cupido. Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas a todos esos tipos? Además tú también estás soltera, así que algo debe significar que tú no quieras quedar con ninguno de esos partidos.

Ino me miro de una forma que solo podría presumirse con un "no me digas".

—Porque, Sakura, son perfectos para ti, no para mí.

— ¿Los idiotas son perfectos para mí?

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Ino era la chica que más creía en el amor verdadero de todo Toronto, y no había nada que pudiera decirle para convencerla de lo contrario. Salía con al menos diez chicos diferentes al mes para encontrar al "elegido". Estaba segura de que su alma gemela estaba en algún sitio, y por Dios que la iba a encontrar. Yo había sido como ella, pero con el tiempo me había vuelto un poco más realista en cuestiones amorosas.

Últimamente mi alma gemela era mi tarjeta de crédito. A menudo nos divertíamos mucho juntas en el centro comercial preferido.

No había tenido novio desde antes de empezar a trabajar en Saunders-Matheson, cuando salía con un actor muy guapo. Funciono a maravillosamente, puesto que yo también era una actriz guapa. Fue el novio perfecto, aunque un poco gorrón, hasta que consiguió un papel en Los Ángeles. Llegué un día a casa y me encontré con un mensaje en el contestador.

—Bueno —continuo Ino, al tiempo que extendía la mano para examinar sus nuevas uñas postizas de color rosa —, y si la noche acabo tan pronto, ¿por qué tienes esa pinta?

A pesar de que cada vez que me quedaba dormida soñaba que era una vampira, yo no creía que tuviera mal aspecto. Pero, pensándolo bien, no me había mirado en el espejo en toda la mañana. Me había despertado tan tarde que apenas me había dado tiempo para vestirme y salir bajo aquel sol tan terriblemente brillante.

"Eso es porque los vampiros no se reflejan", me dije.

Fruncí el ceño a penas con pensarlo, no era una vampira. ¡Había sido un sueño, maldita sea!

— ¿Llevas una polvera contigo? —pregunte.

Ino metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa y sacó unos polvos compactos.

—Ten.

La abrí y me miré tímidamente en el espejito, durante un buen rato.

Ino estaba en lo cierto. Yo tenía una pinta horrible, con ojeras y todo. Pero al ver mi reflejo, aunque fuera una porquería, alivie mi mente paranoica. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un sueño. Ya era oficial.

—Oh no. La bruja infernal acaba de llegar.

Ino me quito la polvera de las manos, sin decir ni una palabra, volvió como una flecha a su mesa, al otro extremo de la sala llena de cubículos, y desapareció detrás de su ordenador.

Mi jefa había estado desayunando, como todos los viernes, con el cliente más importante de la semana. Se llamaba Anne Saunders, pero la podías llamar Saunders a secas. Ni señora o señorita.

Solo Saunders.

Me miro mientras salía del ascensor y pasó por delante de mi escritorio pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera un seco "buenos días". Supuse que se había apuntado a la opinión de que hoy no tenía buena pinta. Por regla general no dejaba que su mal tacto me afectara.

Tendría que ocuparme de los encargos raros de mi jefa, enviar sus correos electrónicos, recoger su ropa en la tintorería hasta que averiguara que iba a hacer de mi vida. O hasta que me tocara la lotería. Y eso podría ocurrir cualquier día.

Al menos me esperaba un fabuloso viaje a México. Sería la primera ocasión que saliera de Canadá en mis veintiocho años de vida. A no ser que contara la última vez que fui de compras a Estados Unidos, pasada la frontera. Pero no me podía quejar. En nada estaría tomando una piña colada y cogiendo un buen bronceado.

Por alguna razón las palabras "Konohagakure" me vinieron a la mente. Ah si, era el solárium de la tarjeta que me había dado Sasuke en mi sueño.

"¿Vampiros y solárium?", pensé y sacudí la cabeza ante aquella idea. Si, tenía mucho sentido.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme un café y recordé que no había tomado mi dosis diaria de cafeína. Qué extraño. Era lo primero en lo que pensaba cuando llegaba a la oficina. Debía de estar peor de lo que creía.

Luego volví al trabajo. Bueno, seguí haciendo solitarios, quiero decir.

Un par de segundos más tarde sonó el teléfono.

—Sakura, ven a mi despacho. Ya —dijo Saunders rápido y con energía.

Luego colgó.

¿Ya? ¿Qué pasaba, se quemaba algo?

Cerré la pantalla del solitario, me aparte de la mesa y atravesé el laberinto de cubículos, que acogían desde diseñadores gráficos, hasta redactores publicitarios, pasando por los torpes administrativos como yo. Abrí la puerta del lujoso despacho acristalado de mi jefa y me asome con los ojos entrecerrados, puesto que la luz que entraba por las ventanas me deslumbraba a traición.

Saunders levanto la mirada mientras hablaba por teléfono y me indicó con el dedo que pasara.

Una vez dentro de aquel despacho extremadamente brillante, me quede allí de pie, incomoda.

Al cabo de un rato, colgó el teléfono con un "¡O lo tomas, o lo dejas!". Si, era encantadora.

Me miro.

—Sakura, por favor siéntate.

Suavizó su tono de voz de inmediato y recupero el control. Ya lo había visto antes hacer ese cambio. Primero gritaba a un empleado y acto seguido era tan dulce como la miel con un cliente que acababa de entrar. Me miro a los ojos directamente, sin parpadear, una costumbre de ella que me ponía nerviosa, por no decir algo peor. Los que no podían competir con aquellos duelos de mirada no solían durar mucho en la empresa. Normalmente se me daba bien, pero aquel dolor de cabeza de mil demonios hacía las cosas un poco más difícil de lo habitual. Aparte la mirada y me frote las sienes.

— ¿Te pasa algo, cielo? —pregunto, y me dedico una sonrisa tan perfecta que parecía de un anuncio… demasiado perfecta.

—No. —Me senté en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio—. Anoche me acosté tarde.

—No deberías saltarte horas de sueño. Ya sabes que la belleza de una mujer es una de sus mejores armas en el mundo de los negocios.

Continúe sonriendo, pero mire el calendario que había en su mesa para comprobar que no habíamos viajado en el tiempo cincuenta años atrás.

Saunders movió una pila de correo y rebusco entre los papeles de su escritorio.

—Sakura, se que es imperdonable cuanto he tardado en hacerte la evaluación en este año.

Mierda, así que se trataba de eso. ¿Iba a evaluar mi trabajo de improviso sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para prepararme? Genial.

Advirtió mi cara de consternación.

—No te preocupes. Trataré de ser benévola. Creo que estás haciendo muy buen trabajo. Y, por lo general, también tienes un aspecto de primavera. Hoy lo pasare por alto ya que es la única vez que recuerdo verte menos… —Paso la vista a mi conjunto antes de añadir—: Arreglada.

Hoy por la mañana me había levantado tarde, así que sin pensarlo, había tomado una camiseta azul marino que estaba hecha bola en un rincón de mi habitación. Tras alisarla un poco, me pareció bastante decente.

—Te recomiendo que sigas trabajando así de bien —dijo mi jefa—. Voy a ascenderte a ayudante ejecutiva y te subiré el sueldo un tres por ciento el próximo día de pago. Felicidades.

Vaya, un tres por ciento. Ahora podría poner el plan de pensiones a setenta y cinco años en ves de ochenta. ¡Qué suerte!

—Gracias —dije—. Es muy generoso de su parte.

—De nada.

Saunders asintió y tomo un abridor de cartas para ver su pila de correos.

Me dispuse a marcharme, no quería quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó mi jefa, y me di vuelta. Hizo una mueca de dolor y señalo el abrecartas que había tirado encima de su mesa—. Esa cosa se me ha resbalado. Seguro que ahora tendrán que coserme la herida. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Se agarró el dedo índice y frunció el ceño al ver que no dejaba de salir sangre. Unas cuantas gotas rojas salpicaron en las cartas que había en la mesa.

Me sentí atontada, y después mareada.

Parpadeé.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no me hallaba a punto de marcharme, sino que estaba agachada junto a la silla importada de piel negra de Saunders… le agarraba con fuerza la muñeca…

¡Y le chupaba haciendo ruido la yema del dedo!

Pegué un grito, la solté y retrocedí tambaleándome. Me agarre a su escritorio para mantener el equilibrio, pero me caí de sentón y arrastre conmigo la mayoría de las cosas que estaban en el escritorio.

Saunders alejo de ella su dedo herido todo lo que pudo y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos con una mezcla de sorpresa y asco.

Me puse de pie enseguida y me limpie la boca con el dorso de la mano.

¿¡Qué carajos acababa de pasar!

—Lo…lo… ehh…lo siento mucho —logre decir—. No sé qué… Yo no haría algo como eso… Yo solo…

Saunders se llevo la mano al pecho, tal vez para protegerla de otro ataque.

—Vete —dijo en voz baja.

—Si, volveré al trabajo. De verdad lo siento muchísimo. ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de café?

—No, no digo que vuelvas a tu escritorio —dijo sin alterarse, aunque el volumen de su voz aumentaba conforme hablaba—. Largo de aquí, mounstro. No me importa lo que hayas escuchado por ahí, a mi no me gustan las mujeres. Estás despedida. Y ahora vete de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad.

—Pero… ¿y mi evaluación?

— ¡Largo! —grito.

Di un paso hacía mi jefa para intentar explicarle lo que acababa de suceder, pero ella retiro su silla hacía atrás, como si me tuviera miedo. Levante las manos.

—No le voy a hacer daño. Se lo prometo. Solo quería darle una explicación.

Cogió el teléfono sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y marcó un número.

—Seguridad, llamo desde el quinto piso…

Ya no me hacía falta oír más. Salí corriendo de su despacho y volví a atravesar el laberinto de cubículos. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

¿Qué me había llevado a hacer algo tan repugnante? ¿Y enserio se rumoreaba que a Saunders le gustaban las chicas? Porque eso habría explicado muchas cosas.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado. Contaba con mi más puro instinto que me ayudaba a sobrellevar aquello. Y mi instinto me decía que más me valía salir rápido de ahí, si no quería que dos guardias de seguridad me sacaran a la fuerza.

De vuelta en mi mesa tomé del cajón mi cajita de trufas de chocolate que guardaba allí para mi dosis diaria a las tres en punto. ¿Me olvidaba de algo más?

Ay Dios mío… acababan de despedirme.

No, no podía ponerme a pensar en ello. Más tarde. Ya lo haría más tarde. Asentí para mis adentros y cogí mi bolso. Todavía estaba húmedo de la noche anterior. Estaba húmedo por la caída desde lo alto de un puente con Sasuke Uchiha, el vampiro suicida, aunque muy sexy. ¿Habría ocurrido de verdad? No. Debía estar tan borracha que seguro me metí a la ducha vestida, y con bolso. ¿Unas simples margaritas podían ser las culpables de todo aquello?

Oí el timbre del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Los guardias de seguridad salieron y vi que Saunders iba hacía ellos con la mano herida en lo alto mientras señalaba en mi dirección. No oí lo que decía, ni tampoco quería saber. Lo último que quería era que mis compañeros de trabajo supieran que me iban a poner de patitas en la calle por chuparle el dedo a mi jefa. La palabra "embarazoso" ni siquiera se acercaba a la descripción de aquella escena.

Fui directa a la escalera, lo que me hizo pasar por la mesa de Ino. Estaba tecleando sin parar, y levanto la mirada sorprendida, al verme pasar zumbando. Estiré el meñique y el pulgar, haciendo el gesto universal de "llámame", luego desaparecí por la puerta que llevaba a la escalera.

Bajé hasta el aparcamiento y, después de atravesar unas puertas a mi derecha, entre en el PATH de Toronto, un laberinto enorme de túneles bajo la zona comercial de la ciudad. A mí me encantaba el PATH porque me ayudaba a evitar el mal tiempo durante el invierno cuando llevaba zapatos caros. La nieve medio derretida y los tacones no combinaban nada bien.

En realidad no eran túneles exactamente. Eran poco más que unos estrechos pasillos de un centro comercial. Había restaurantes y tiendas a ambos lados, que conectaban con los altos edificios de la ciudad. Los suelos embaldosados llevaban en todas direcciones.

Los turistas paseaban como si acabaran de entrar en un mundo surrealista subterráneo. Eran los que normalmente se interponían en mi camino.

Giré rápido a la derecha, crucé unas puertas grandes de cristal y me metí en el metro.

Tenía la vista clavada al frente, no parpadeaba y mi duelo de miradas ahora era con las grises estaciones que pasaban volando por la ventana.

Me bajé en mi parada habitual y camine maquinalmente hacía mi edificio. Subí el ascensor hasta el décimo piso. Metí la llave a la cerradura, entre, y de forma automática cerré la puerta con llave.

Todavía notaba en la lengua el sabor a sangre del corte de Saunders. Tenía un sabor buenísimo.

Me fallaron las piernas y caí al suelo. El aturdimiento, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, revelo la extraña verdad que me había empeñado en negar todo el día.

No había sido un sueño.

Me había convertido en un vampiro chupasangre.

¿Y ahora qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capitulo! Sakurita por fin acepto que su aventura no fue un sueño y se convirtió en un vampiro O: No desesperen que ya viene lo interesante… pronto, pronto…

Por cierto, opte por dejar el nombre original de la empresa en la que trabaja Sakura que aparece en el libro. Es que como la historia se desarrolla en Canadá no se, el ponerle un nombre Japonés se me hacía un poco raro. Aunque bueno, podía cambiarlo.

En fin, espero que se hayan divertido el 31 de diciembre con todos sus seres queridos. Lo único que me queda decir, es que espero que su 2011 sea el mejor de sus años!

No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capitulo. Entonces ya verán a nuestro queridísimo Sasuke-kun-sama xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado, de verdad, me encanta saber que esta historia les agrada. Saludos a todas.

**¿Quieres galletas y un Sasuke calientes?**

¡Púchale en el botón de abajo! :D xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola mis amigas! :D Estoy muy feliz al ver todos los reviews que me han escrito. De verdad, muchísimas gracias! Bueno, las dejo leer tranquilamente (:_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Rowen Michelle **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Quedarme dormida era lo que podía hacer en aquel momento. Algunos tal vez lo habrían considerado un desmayo por la impresión de haberme enterado que era un vampiro chupasangre, pero yo prefería pensar simplemente que era una siestesita reparadora.

Cuando me desperté, mi piso estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que era raro porque me había marchado de la oficina pasado el mediodía. Me levante del suelo de la cocina y encendí la luz. El reloj del horno marcaba las siete y media.

Había dormida casi ocho horas.

¡Que mal!

Tenía la boca como un desierto. Me serví un vaso de vino de una botella medio vacía que había en el fondo de la nevera y me lo bebí de un trago mientras trataba de poner orden en mi agitada mente.

"Soy un vampiro —me repetía sin cesar—, un vampiro con V mayúscula, que muerde cuellos y lleva capa". Empecé a atontarme de nuevo.

Tomé el teléfono de la encimera de la cocina. Tenía cinco mensajes en el buzón de voz.

El primero era de mi madre.

—Sakura. ¿Estás ahí cariño? Responde. —Siempre empezaba así sus mensajes—. Sólo llamaba para recordarte que el ensayo de la boda y la cena de tu prima Ten-Ten empiezan el lunes, pero antes queríamos charlar un rato contigo. Llámanos para que sepamos cuándo vas a venir, ¿ok?

Suspiré. Iba a ser la dama de honor en la boda de mi prima en mi pueblo natal. Podría pensar en ellos más tarde. En aquel momento tenía asuntos más urgentes de los que ocuparme. Por no decir otra cosa.

Los cuatro mensajes restantes eran de Ino. Se moría de ganas de saber porque me habían despedido. Al parecer, en la oficina ya circulaban múltiples versiones de lo que había ocurrido. Una de ellas era que había intentado ligar con mi jefa. Bien, genial. Con la suerte que tengo seguramente terminaba con una demanda por acoso sexual.

¿Qué le podía decir a Ino que no sonará estúpido? Decidí no llamarla hasta no saber que inventarle. Me puse otro vaso de vino y, como también me lo bebí de un trago, me plantee servirme otro. Pero no había vino suficiente en el planeta para relajarme.

Me di una ducha rápida y luego me puse unos pantalones de yoga —no es que hiciera yoga, pero estaban de moda— y una camiseta blanca, ceñida, con la palabra DIVA impresa con brillos rosas y lilas. Era mi ropa cómoda. Lo que me solía poner cuando tenía una mala noche y me quedaba viendo televisor en casa.

Pero no iba a hacer eso aquella noche. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía dónde encontrarlas.

Tomé el bolso y rebusqué en él. Por un breve instante me dejé llevar por los nervios y pensé que había perdido durante el día lo que estaba buscando; pero no, allí estaba, pegado a un caramelo para la tos. Desenganché la pastilla de miel y limón de la tarjeta de visita y me le quedé mirando con profunda aprehensión: Solárium KONOHAGAKURE.

"Muy bien, señor Sasuke Uchiha —pensé—, tienes muchas cosas que aclararme.

* * *

Menos de una hora y media más tarde volví a mirar la tarjeta con los ojos entrecerrados por segunda vez para comprobar que estaba en la dirección correcta. Eché un vistazo al exterior del solárium y puse mala cara. Parecía abandonado, como todo el vecindario de aquella zona en el oeste de Toronto.

Pero no me hacía falta que fuera un spa de cuatro estrellas. Lo único que quería era respuestas.

El viento helado me cortaba la cara. Hacía incluso más frío que en la noche anterior, yo no iba a engañarme más a mí misma diciéndome que ya no estaría hasta arriba de nieve dentro de un par de semanas, en el viaje a México que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Metí la tarjeta de visita en mi bolsillo de mi abrigo de piel negro, el de repuesto, ya que mi chaqueta Burdeos estaba inservible gracias a mi chapuzón sorpresa la noche anterior.

Abrí la puerta de cristal cubierta por la escarcha y entré al local.

En el interior había un mostrador de recepción alto con el logo del negocio —básicamente un circulo negro que llevaba las palabras KONOHAGAKURE— pintado en la pared, que de lo contrario habría estado vacía. En un rincón había una maceta lánguida con una palmera de plástico. A la derecha del mostrador había una puerta larga de color negro y a la izquierda vi dos puertas blancas. Aparte del felpudo verde empapado sobre el que me hallaba, la sala no tenía mucho más que ofrecer.

Fruncí el ceño; estaba tensa. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? De haberse encontrado cerrado el local, no hubiera podido entrar, ¿verdad? Además no parecía ser el típico sitio que frecuentaría el señor oscuro e intimidador alias Sasuke. Y, antes que nada, ¿por qué me habría enviado allí? ¿Qué era aquello, una especie de broma? Después del día que había tenido, no estaba para risas. Más bien tenia ganas de llorar como una histérica.

—Tú debes de ser Sakura —dijo una voz.

— ¿Hola?

— Soy Sai. —Detrás del mostrador salió un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, cabellos y ojos negros. Llevaba un esmoquin. Extendió una mano—. Me dijeron que te esperara.

— Hola. —Le estreche la mano automáticamente. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía motivos para ser grosera con aquel caballero —. Entonces supongo que soy Sakura.

— Estupendo. Has venido para la visita guiada ¿no?

Dejé de mirar la palmera de la maceta para volver los ojos al mostrador.

— ¿Hay una visita guiada?

— Por supuesto.

La sonrisa de Sai reveló unos comillos afilados.

De la puerta negra, salió un tipo muy pequeño también vestido con esmoquin y un sombrero negro. Volteó a verme y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, para después salir por la puerta principal.

"Un vampiro en miniatura. Colecciónalos".

— ¿Eres un vampiro? —pregunté.

— Si, claro.

— Bien. Tengo muchas preguntas que…

Sai hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Todo a su tiempo. ¿Estás preparada para la visita?

Me le quedé mirando por un momento.

—Hummm. Esta bien, supongo que si.

Sonrió abiertamente, corrió hacía la derecha y abrió una de las puertas blancas, que daba hacía una habitación dónde había un váter, un lavabo, tres taquillas y un banco de madera.

—Es el vestuario —anunció Sai.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió otra. En cuanto la abrió, vi dos camillas para broncearse; en aquel momento nadie las estaba usando. Había una toalla sucia tirada en un rincón y otra palmera en su maceta junto a la puerta.

— El solárium. —Sai me lo mostró con un gesto extravagante con el brazo, como si estuviera señalando algo muy impresionante—. Los empleados pueden broncearse gratis.

— ¿Los vampiros se broncean? —Pregunté con el ceño fruncido—. Creía que…

Me volvió a cortar con un gesto con la mano.

— Por favor no me interrumpas.

Sai estaba perdiendo puntos como guía turístico.

Cerró con un clic y pasó tranquilamente a mi lado de camino a la última puerta. Alcé una mano para detenerlo.

— Oye, no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo. La verdad es que no estoy interesada en como funciona un solárium. No te ofendas.

— Pero esto si querrás verlo. Seguro que sí.

Parecía sumamente desilusionado.

Suspiré impaciente.

— Esta bien, vamos.

Asintió y alargó la mano para abrir la puerta.

— Este es el verdadero Konohagakure. Sólo se permite la entrada a vampiros.

Parpadeé perpleja. Hubiera esperado encontrarme con cualquier cosa menos aquello. Pero supongo que tenía sentido. Un club nocturno para vampiros. Un sitio donde descansar y relajarse después de un duro día evitando el sol brillante y los objetos de madera puntiagudos.

Al cabo de un rato, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Había una barra larga, lacada en negro, pegada a la izquierda. Las mesas lucían unos incitantes manteles de color carmesí, iluminados por unas lamparitas incandescentes. En la otra punta había un escenario donde, por encima del escándalo del abarrotado local, una guapísima doble de Betty Page, con el pelo negro azabache cantaba una versión gutural de "Fever".

— ¿Has servido mesas antes? —preguntó Sai.

— En la universidad —contesté con una voz apenas audible—. Pero seguro que me acuerdo como se hace.

— Bien.

Cerré la boca que se me había quedado abierta.

— Espera un segundo. Olvida lo que he dicho. Yo no quiero trabajar aquí —protesté.

— Pensé que habías venido a una entrevista de trabajo.

— No. Necesito hablar con Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te refieres al jefe?

— ¿Jefe?

—No lo digas así

— ¿Así cómo?

— Sin respeto. El jefe merece respeto.

Volví a mirar el club, y descubrí que unos cuantos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí. Los vampiros allí reunidos me miraban con curiosidad. Era extraño, porque si no me hubieran dicho que eran criaturas de la noche, nunca me lo habría imaginado. Me parecían de lo más normales. Al menos no eran góticos. No había nadie con la cara pálida ni vestido de negro a lo Marilyn Manson.

Sai respiró hondo y una sonrisa floreció de nuevo en su cara.

— Eres nueva. Mencionó que no tenías creador, así que es normal que a veces metas la pata.

— ¿Qué meta la pata? —Estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Mira tú, el del esmoquin, ¿está Sasuke aquí o no?

La sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo otra vez del rostro de Sai y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sai —dijo una voz grave y tranquila—, no pasa nada. Yo me encargó de la señorita Haruno.

El sonido de su voz recorrió mi espalda como el primer trago de tequila de un novato.

Me di la vuelta… Ya sabía quién era.

Tenía un aspecto diferente a noche anterior. Iba más arreglado. Parecía menos un suicida. Llevaba retirado de la cara aquel pelo suyo tan oscuro. Sus labios carnosos no sonreían, y sus oscuros ojos me observaban como si fuera yo la única persona en la sala.

Él, a diferencia de todos los demás, iba todo vestido de negro. Llevaba una camisa de seda con botones hasta el cuello, abierta por arriba, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de vestir negros. La oscuridad hacía parecer su cara incluso más blanca, pero no se le veía desmejorado ni le quitaba lo atractivo. Era como si brillara de su poder. Su energía interna hacía que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

¡Si, Señor!

— Sakura —dijo—, no estaba seguro de que vinieras. —Forcé una sonrisa—Bueno, pues aquí estoy.

Sai emitió un ruidito, y yo puse cara de disgusto. Probablemente quería que hiciera una reverencia ante el jefe o algo por el estilo. Ni en sueños.

Sasuke miró a Sai.

— ¿Serías tan amable de traernos algo para beber a la señorita Haruno y a mí?

Sai asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró caminando hacia atrás y se dirigió a la barra.

Sasuke me tomó con suavidad del codo y me llevó a una mesa.

— Por favor, siéntate —dijo.

Obedecí.

Se sentó frente a mí y me miro directo a los ojos.

— Me imagino que todo esto debe ser abrumante para ti.

— Se puede decir que si. —Me recosté y traté de parecer lo más cómoda posible, dada la situación—. Se suponía que esto era un solárium.

Sasuke alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

— Y lo es. Pero como pude observar, es mucho más aparte de eso. El antiguo dueño consideraba una broma irónica que un solárium fuera la cubierta de un club nocturno para vampiros.

— Que gracioso.

Sasuke no sonrío.

Tragué saliva y procuré mandar bien lejos mi nerviosismo.

— Así que el local es tuyo, ¿eh?

— Sí.

— Genial.

No evidenció para nada si estaba de acuerdo con eso… o no. Forcé una sonrisa.

— Mira, tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerte sobre el rollo de los vampiros.

— ¿Así que por fin haz dejado de pensar que era un sueño?

Aparté la mirada y me concentré en alisar una arruga que había en el mantel rojo.

— Pues la verdad es que sí pensé que estaba soñando. Estaba convencida. Al menos hasta que hoy pasó algo raro.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me daba vergüenza, pero estaba deseando pasar a mis preguntas, así que le conté una versión rápida del incidente en el que me puse a chupar un dedo. Si lo encontró divertido, no lo demostró.

— Era de esperarse —dijo cuando termine—. El cuerpo te pide sangre. Lo único que hiciste fue actuar por instinto.

— Pues es un instinto que no quiero, ¿Cómo lo puedo parar?

Aquel comentario por poco le arranca una sonrisa. Por poco.

— No puedes pararlo.

Sai se detuvo en nuestra mesa con dos bebidas en una bandeja. Dejó delante de Sasuke un Martini lleno de líquido rojo.

— Lo de siempre jefe. Y un especial para la novata. —Dejo delante de mí otra copa de Gatorade para vampiros. Era agua manchada de rosa. Apreté los dientes y miré a Sasuke.

— ¿Me tengo que tomar esto?

— No.

Volví a echar un vistazo a la sangre diluida.

— Pero si no lo hago, me volverá el dolor de cabeza infernal ¿no es así?

Hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

— Exacto.

— Bueno, pues entonces, a tu salud.

Bebí un poco de aquel brebaje. Estaba de muerte. Me daba asco a mi misma, pero, al menos era mejor que ir chupando dedos por ahí.

Al cabo de un rato deje la copa vacía en la mesa y me limpié la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

— ¿Está buena? —preguntó Sasuke. Me encogí de hombros.

— No quiero beber sangre.

— Pues no parece que ahora mismo te haya resultado un problema.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— He hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

— De acuerdo.

Sasuke movió los labios como si fuera a sonreír. Me alegraba que me encontrara graciosa.

— Entonces, ¿soy una vampira? —pregunté—. ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— Pero todavía me reflejo. —Me pasé la lengua por los dientes—. Y no tengo colmillos.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto que no. Aún eres nueva, acabas de salir del cascarón. Tardarás un buen tiempo en desarrollar esas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Esta bien, si es cierto lo que me está pasando, significa que lo de ayer también era real. A Sasori lo mataron de verdad.

— Me temo que sí. Lamento tu pérdida.

Me tembló un poco el labio inferior al acordarme.

— Era un idiota. Pero no se merecía morir. —Me toqué el cuello. La mordida casi se había curado; prácticamente no quedaba rastro de ella.

— ¿Por qué me mordió?

— No debería haberlo hecho. No sin antes discutirlo contigo.

— Si Sasori hubiera hablado conmigo, le habría dicho que no. En realidad, ayer por la noche le habría dicho que no a cualquier cosa que a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Estaba claro que no era mi media naranja. —Noté que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda al recordar lo sucedido —. Pero aún así no debería haber muerto. Pobre Sasori.

— Los cazadores son muy peligrosos.

Me puse tensa.

— ¿Y quienes son esos cazadores? ¿Qué se creen que son, amigos de Buffy cazavampiros? ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para ir por ahí matando gente?

Sasuke acerco su bebida a sus labios y tomó un sorbo antes de contestarme.

— Los cazadores creen que hacen un favor al mundo al eliminar todo lo que se considera maligno. —esbozó una sonrisa autentica, pero no era de placer—. Nunca se convencerán de que no merecemos su atención, de que no somos monstruos como ellos creen que somos.

— ¿Cómo podemos detenerlos?

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos, y de repente me quedé helada por la intensidad de su mirada, sobre todo en ese momento, cuándo estábamos hablando de cazadores de vampiros.

— No podemos. Nos limitamos a evitarlos lo mejor posible durante la temporada de caza.

— ¿La temporada de caza?

— Sí, el grupo principal de cazadores emigra a diferentes partes del mundo donde los vampiros han formado comunidades. Como aquí, en Toronto. Siempre se quedan algunos rezagados, pero el grupo emigra a otra población cada pocos meses. Ahora mismo nos toca a nosotros, y debemos tener mucha precaución que de costumbre.

— Pero tiene que haber una manera de hacerles entender que lo que están haciendo está mal…

— No —me interrumpió Sasuke—, no la hay. Lo único que podemos hacer es alejarnos de ellos y ser prudentes.

— ¿O nos clavaran una estaca en el corazón y nos transformaremos en un charco pegajoso como Sasori?

Sasuke parpadeó.

— ¿Un charco pegajoso?

— Cuando los cazadores mataron a Sasori, se desintegró en un gran charco pegajoso. Siempre había pensado que todos los vampiros se convertían en polvo, pero supongo que eso sólo ocurre en la tele. De todos modos, fue asqueroso.

— El modo en el que morimos depende del tiempo que hemos vivido. Si haces todo lo posible para que no mate un cazador, no te desintegrarás convirtiéndote en un moco. —hizo un gesto de disgusto por la palabra que escogió—. Simplemente morirás. Tu creador debía ser muy viejo. Sólo en ese caso uno se descompone al morir, de forma similar a como le habría sucedido por naturaleza en su tumba humana.

— Que asco. —Me estremecí—. Aunque los cazadores tardaron lo suyo con Sasori. Fue horrible. Debió costarle mucho acabar con él.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— Lo único que hace falta es un golpe mortal en el corazón con un objeto de madera o de plata. Lo demás debe ser placer morboso de los cazadores.

Me quedé en silencio un rato, pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír. Por lo visto, ser un vampiro era algo increíblemente peligroso y tenía pocas ventajas.

Pero tenía que ser positiva. Aparte de los cazadores, no estaba tan mal ser vampiro. Me gustaba cómo sonaba eso de no envejecer. Todos los del club parecían bastante felices. Parecían bastante normales, sólo que serían jóvenes y guapos para siempre.

Sasuke me observo callado durante unos instantes.

— Creo que sería buena idea que trabajarás aquí, en Konohagakure.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No voy a ponerme a servir mesas.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer. ¿Qué tal como recepcionista?

— ¿Por qué heces esto? ¿Por qué me ofreces trabajo?

Sasuke tomo un sorbo y me hizo esperar.

— Ahora mismo no tienes trabajo, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero ¿quién dice que no tengo cincuenta personas llamando a mi puerta para que trabaje con ellos?

— ¿A qué te dedicabas en tu último trabajo?

Esta vez hice yo una pausa.

— Bueno, no es que suene muy sofisticado, pero era ayudante ejecutiva.

Sasuke se me quedo mirando.

— Tienes razón. No suena sofisticado.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

— Mira, quizá me he equivocado al venir aquí.

Cuando me levanté para marcharme, Sasuke alargó una mano por encima de la mesa y me agarro la muñeca.

— Tienes que quedarte… Siéntate.

Me molestó la forma en la que me lo dijo, como si fuera una orden directa del "jefe".

Intenté soltarme, pero Sasuke tenía mucha fuerza.

— Yo no tengo que hacer nada. Suéltame.

Siguió sujetándome un segundo más, y luego me soltó tan rápido que casi me caigo hacía atrás, sobre el bando donde estaba sentada.

— Me preocupa tu seguridad.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da? —De repente estaba muy enfadada —. Ni siquiera me conoces. Sólo porque interrumpí tu intento de suicido ayer por la noche…

Me fulminó con la mirada y la expresión de su rostro me impidió hablar más.

— No vuelvas a decir eso.

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que su hermosa cara se transformó en algo aterrador. No quería que un hombre así se enfadara conmigo.

Tragué saliva y volví a sentarme en la mesa.

— Mira, perdona. Lo que quieras hacer con tu vida no es asunto mío. Lo único que espero… —Me callé y decidí expresarme de otro modo—. Lo único que pido es que me orientes un poco.

Se me quedo mirando un momento y vi como su cara de enfado desaparecía.

— Creía que ya lo sabías todo gracias a tu amiga Anne Rice. Y a esa Buffy.

— Eso era antes que el dedo de mi jefa me pareciera una golosina.

Dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en el mantel.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

Me apoyé en el respaldo y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

— Mi amistad.

Me tomó por sorpresa que echara la cabeza hacía atrás y soltara una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Tú amistad? ¿Y por qué crees que yo iba a querer, o necesitar, algo así de ti?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Es un presentimiento.

— Pues te has equivocado.

No me iba a desanimar.

— Bien, pues… ¿qué te parece esto? Los cazadores me iban a matar ayer por la noche y tú me salvaste la vida; por lo tanto, ahora te tienes que hacer cargo de mí, te guste o no.

Durante un instante se puso muy serio. Después me examino, despacio, desde mi pelo, hasta mi rostro sin maquillar, pasando por la línea de mi cuello, hasta llegar por último a mi camiseta de Diva. Los brillos debieron despertarlo del repentino aturdimiento y volvió a mirarme a la cara.

— Hay una razón por la cual los vampiros viejos como yo no crean nuevos vampiros —dijo en voz grave. Había desaparecido cualquier rastro de risa.

— Tú no me has creado —contesté—, pero puedes adoptarme.

Traté de parecer irresistible. Y luego desistí. Tenía que haber dedicado diez minutos a maquillarme.

Al no recibir respuesta, me inquieté. Bueno, estaba en un club secreto para vampiros, en una zona abandonada de la ciudad, con un vampiro de seiscientos años al que llamaban "jefe". Digo yo, tenía derecho a sentirme incomoda.

Me levanté. Sería mejor que me marchara por intención propia antes de arriesgarme a pasar más vergüenza.

— Supongo que ya me tengo que marchar.

En el fondo, aún esperaba que Sasuke volviera a agarrarme y me pidiera que me quedara.

No lo hizo.

Me coloqué detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo rebelde y asentí.

— Siempre me estoy despidiendo de ti.

Sasuke dijo algo, pero no lo entendí. Me acerqué a él un poco más.

— ¿Eh?

Alzó la vista.

— Ellos no lo hacen.

— ¿El qué?

— Despedirse de mí.

Sasuke echó un vistazo al local. La cantante estaba descansando y el grupo tocaba sin ella. No volví a sentarme, y tampoco me dirigí a la salida; esperaba que él añadiera algo más.

— Aceptaré tu oferta —dijo finalmente—, con una condición.

Intenté disimilar mi sorpresa.

— ¿Qué condición?

Me miró a los ojos y me cautivo con aquella mirada oscura suya.

— Debes dejar atrás tu antigua vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "dejar atrás mi antigua vida"?

— Ya has visto lo peligroso que es ser un vampiro. No eres la misma persona que eras antes. Busca un nuevo sitio para vivir. Corta comunicación con tu familia y amigos. Lo mejor es que ya no tengas ningún contacto con ellos. Haz lo que te pido y conseguirás evitar a los cazadores.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo tengo muy claro. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir como hasta ahora y tener más cuidado cuando salga? ¿Qué diferencia habría?

— Toda la del mundo, Sakura. —Me estremecí cuando dijo mi nombre. Sasuke se puso de pie para destacar más sobre mí. Tenía la frente arrugada de fruncir tanto el entrecejo. Me pregunté si alguna vez se relajaba y se divertía, si quizás se iba de vacaciones a algún sitio cálido y tropical. Lo dudaba mucho—. La vida de un vampiro y la vida de un humano normal son totalmente incompatibles. Es demasiado peligroso.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Pero yo me siento igual que antes. No ha cambiado nada.

— Ha cambiado todo. No lo notas porque es demasiado pronto.

— Pero…

Sasuke levantó la mano.

— Pero nada, Sakura. Esa es mi condición. Si no lo haces, no cuentes con mi ayuda.

Mi vida no era exactamente perfecta, pero no estaba preparada para dejarla. Era cómoda y familiar. ¿Se suponía que iba a darle la espalda sólo porque tenía un nuevo problemilla de adicción, esta vez, a aquella agua rosa?

Por otra parte necesitaba la ayuda de Sasuke. Si de verdad era una vampira, estaba segura que él era el mejor para echarme una mano. Además, estaba muy bueno. Lo más seguro era que al necesitar su ayuda uno o dos semanas, el tiempo suficiente para saber como funcionaba aquello. Luego encontraría un nuevo trabajo y volvería a mi vida como siempre. Sin problema. Sasuke no tenía que enterarse de esa parte por supuesto.

— De acuerdo —dije con firmeza y le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

— Muy bien. Vuelve aquí mañana, Sakura, pero no te prometo nada.

— ¿Podrías ser menos pesimista?

Asintió con un movimiento firme de la cabeza.

— Ahora, si me disculpas…

Y con aquella frase se dio vuelta y cruzó el local hasta desaparecer por una puerta al otro extremo de la barra.

Me puse una mano en la cadera.

— Sí, hasta luego a ti también.

Tendríamos que ocuparnos de esa parte amable y cariñosa. Sacudí la cabeza y contuve la risa.

Me acababa de comprometer a que me diera clases un vampiro de siglos de experiencia a cambio de dejar la vida que conocía.

Mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mí.

* * *

_Aquí termina el cuarto capitulo. Hay un detalle. En el libro, Sai se refiere a Sasuke como el "amo", pero se hizo extraño, el hecho de que Sai pudiese llamar a Sasuke amo y mejor decidí dejarlo como jefe :p_

_Aquí les dejo unas preguntas para que se rompan la cabeza tratando de resolverlas e_e_

_¿Por qué será que los vampiros viejos ya no crean vampiros nuevos? O:_

_¿Sakura dejará de ser tan necia? ¬¬_

_¿La mamá de Sakura estaría orgullosa? *-*_

_¿Por qué Sasuke es tan sexy? O.o_

_Ok no :K En fin, les pido que no desesperen D: Los primeros capítulos no siempre son los más interesantes, pero ya vendrá la acción mjujuju C: Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y las que dejan sus preciosos reviews._

_Pronto volveré como Matrix… recargada con el siguiente capitulo (H)_

_Kisus~_

**¿Quieres galletas y un Sasuke calientes?**

Púchale aquí abajito :D xD


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola, hola! Enserio mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto en traerles este capitulo. Mi pc no servía y bueno, obviamente no pude seguir escribiendo u.u ¡Pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 fielmente! :D Nos leemos más abajito Enjoy (:_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Rowen Michelle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**

* * *

**

Cuando salí de Konohagakure, estaba un poco tensa… Puede que más que un poco.

Sí, Sasuke había aceptado ayudarme, pero no había resuelto mis otros problemas. Aún no tenía ni idea que le iba a decir a Ino sobre lo de mi despido. ¿Debía contarle que era un vampira? ¿Todavía querría ir de vacaciones conmigo?

Por otro lado, ¿debía inventarme una excusa para no ir a la boda de mi prima? Si lo hacía probablemente la misma Ten-Ten me clavaría una estaca de madera para matarme.

Vi las luces de neón del cartel de un bar que había enfrente del club de vampiros. Después de pensarlo un minuto, crucé la calle y entré. De todos modos, tenía que llamar un taxi, así que me daría el gusto de tomar un trago sin sangre mientras esperaba.

Sonaba bastante bien.

El bar se llamaba Clancy's. No había oído nunca hablar de él. No era un sitio llamativo. Básicamente había una barra con taburetes, unas cuantas mesas altas, más taburetes, y un par de mesas de billar al fondo. Aquella magnifica decoración estaba cubierta por una nube espesa de humo de tabaco y de algo un poco menos legal.

Fui directa al teléfono público para llamar al taxi y luego me senté en la barra. El camarero, un hombre corpulento que debía pesar al menos ciento treinta kilos, me trajo mi bebida. Había pedido un Bloody Mary. Siguiendo el curso de lo noche, ¿qué otra cosa podría tomar?

Había un hombre sentado un par de taburetes más allá, con los ojos clavados en su tarro de cerveza como si en ella estuvieran las respuestas de todos los misterios del universo. Estaba solo. La verdad era bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio, un poco desaliñado, y una cara atractiva, aunque algo juvenil. Debió de darse cuenta de que tenía público, porque me echó un vistazo con sus ojos de color azul intenso.

— Parece que se te haya muerto el perro —le dije.

Por regla general, no hablo con desconocidos en bares que no frecuento, a menos que tenga apoyo femenino. Pero sólo iba a quedarme unos minutos y tenía la necesidad de charlar con alguien después de la tensa conversación con Sasuke.

— ¿Ah si? —dijo él—. Supongo que tengo un mal día.

— Te escucho.

Bajó la mirada a mis pechos. Por lo general me hubiera ofendido, pero llevaba la camiseta con brillos de Diva, que era como una flecha que indicara: "Mira aquí".

— Bonita camiseta.

— Gracias.

Le arranqué una sonrisa, una gran y hermosa sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

— Bueno, ¿y cómo se llamaba? —pregunté.

— ¿Quién?

— Tu perro. El que se ha muerto.

Me sonrió abiertamente.

— No, no hay ningún perro. Son sólo problemas familiares, supongo. No es nada interesante. Me figuro que solo he entrado aquí para ahogar mis penas.

Miro su cerveza.

— Pues lo estas haciendo mal. Para ahogar las penas es mejor el tequila. La cerveza solo las aumenta.

— ¿De verdad?

— Está comprobado.

Sonrió aún más y se sentó en el taburete a mi lado. Cuanto más se acercaba, mejor aspecto tenía. Pero si que estaba guapo.

Me tendió la mano.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Puedes llamarme como quieras.

Sonreí y le estreché la mano.

— Sakura Haruno.

Naruto atrajo la atención del camarero.

— Dos tragos de tequila por favor. —Luego este volvió a mirarme—. Bueno, ¿y que hace una chica buena como tú en un lugar como éste?

Ah si. La frase que nunca pasaba de moda.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buena?

— ¿No lo eres?

— Ah, sí, soy muy buena, con los que se portan bien.

— ¿Y con los demás?

Intenté ponerme seria.

— Pues no.

— Está bien saberlo.

Noté una ráfaga de aire frío al abrirse la puerta. Eché un vistazo y vi tres hombres que entraban al abarrotado bar. Saludaron a Naruto con una mano y él les devolvió el saludo.

Los tequilas llegaron con varios trozos de limón en un plato.

Naruto tomó el salero.

— Así que con esto basta, ¿no?

— No te prometo mucho con sólo uno, pero… probemos.

— ¿Por qué brindamos?

Me quedé pensando.

— Por los buenos comienzos.

— Suena bien. Por los buenos comienzos.

Nos bebimos el trago, chupamos el limón y sonreímos.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el taxi aún no había llegado y ya llevábamos tres rondas.

Había decidido que Naruto Uzumaki iba a convertirse en mi nuevo mejor amigo. En parte de mi nueva vida. En otras palabras, estaba casi completamente borracha.

Siempre había tolerado muy mal el alcohol, así que la culpa era mía.

— ¿Por qué brindaremos esta vez?

Naruto arrastraba un poco las palabras en la cuarta ronda. No sabía cuantas cervezas se había bebido antes de que yo entrara ahí.

— Por mi nueva vida —contesté.

— ¿Por tu nueva vida? ¿Podrías explicarte un poco más, Sakura?

Asentí.

— Pues sí, puedo. Por mi nueva vida de vampira, que seguramente no tenga final. —Levanté el vaso—. Por mi nueva vida inmortal, que me dejará un buen plan de pensiones.

Naruto asintió.

— Por Sakura, la vampira.

Brindó conmigo y se bebió el tequila de un trago.

— ¡Sí!

Intenté tomarme el tequila, pero acabó casi todo en mi camiseta.

— Oye… —Naruto puso el codo con cuidado en la barra para tener una mano sobre la cual apoyarse. —. No deberías bromear con algo así.

— ¿Con qué?

— Con lo de ser un vampiro. No deberías tomártelo a broma.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy bromeando? Yo soy una vampira.

— No

— Que sí.

Una amplia sonrisa bobalicona me iluminó la cara mientras miraba a Naruto. Se me quedó mirando con la mirada turbia.

— Eres una vampira.

— Sí.

— No lo pareces.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

— ¿Y qué aspecto esperas que tenga un vampiro?

— No sé. —Naruto se recostó en el taburete para mirarme de arriba abajo—. Más arreglado. Vestido todo de negro quizás. Y con colmillos, ¿no deberías tener colmillos?

Crucé las piernas. Era verdad, una camiseta de Diva con brillos y unos pantalones de yoga rosas no pegaba con una "criatura de la noche". Tenía que ir lo antes posible al centro comercial para ampliar mi vestuario.

— El negro me hacer ver muy pálida —le expliqué—. Y por lo visto, los colmillos tardan un tiempo en salir.

— Ya veo.

Parecía estar reflexionando.

—Entonces ¿me crees?

—Sí —contestó Naruto. Metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una estaca de madera. Le dejó delante de él, sobre la barra—. Supongo que sí.

Al ver la estaca de madera, la borrachera se me paso de golpe. Era igualita a la que habían utilizado Dientes Blancos y sus amigos para convertir al pobre Sasori en un charco pegajoso.

Pobre de mí.

Mi primera reacción fue a ponerme a gritar como una loca, pero en vez de eso, solté una risa forzada que acabó sonando demasiado histérica para ser alegre.

— ¿He dicho yo que soy una vampira? Qué raro. Se supone que debería haberme tomado la medicación. La tengo por aquí en algún sitio. —Me palpé los bolsillos vacíos—. Me dan delirios. Se me pasan extrañas ideas efímeras por esta cabecita loca. Ya ves, ayer mismo creía que era María Antonieta.

— Ajá. —Naruto se me quedó mirando—. Delirios. Seguro.

— Bueno, ha estado genial conocerte y todo eso. Gracias por las bebidas. —Miré los vasos de tequila vacíos y mi copa a medias de Bloody Mary. No había sido una buena idea después de todo—. Supongo que será mejor que vuelva al hospital psiquiátrico antes de que se den cuenta que me he largado.

— Tú no vas a ningún sitio.

— ¿Ah no?

Hice una mueca de dolor al ver la estaca puntiaguda.

Pintaba muy mal, muy mal. Empecé a pensar que tal vez Naruto no iba a convertirse en mi mejor amigo. Tenía ese presentimiento.

Se acerco más a mí.

— Como ves, me dedico a matar vampiros. Por eso estoy en la ciudad. Me gusta matar seres malignos, y se me da muy bien.

— Entonces menos mal que antes estaba bromeando. Quiero decir, eso de ser una vampira. Bueno, yo ya me voy.

Me disponía a marcharme cuando Naruto me bloqueó el paso con el brazo, como una barra de hierro.

— Salgamos a la calle para hacer esto como Dios manda.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada mezquina. El simpático chico de hacia unos momentos se había desvanecido.

Eché un vistazo al bar para ver si alguien podía ayudarme, pero nadie miraba siquiera en nuestra dirección.

Me volví para mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

— No soy mala. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Esto no me gusta nada. Parecías normal. Si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¿No podemos olvidar todo esto? —pregunté esperanzada.

— No.

Ahora estaba asustada. Era la segunda vez en dos noches que me acorralaba un loco para matarme. Me preguntaba si había roto un récord. Hacía menos veinticuatro horas que era vampira y ya me iban a exterminar. Se habían exagerado mucho las virtudes de la inmortalidad.

— Vamos afuera —repitió Naruto.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— De ninguna manera. No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo.

— Entonces puede que ensuciemos esto un poco.

Tragué saliva y, aunque me da vergüenza reconocerlo, las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

— ¿Y que pasa con toda la gente que hay aquí? Puede que algunos tengan algo que decir si empiezas a maltratarme.

Naruto miro a su alrededor y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en mí. La dura expresión de su rostro ni se alteró. Tal vez pensaba que mis lágrimas eran falsas. O tal vez era sólo un idiota. Apostaba que era lo segundo.

— En cualquier otro sitio hubieras estado a salvo, pero has sido tan estúpida para meterte a un bar lleno de cazadores de vampiros. Conozco a casi todos los tipos que hay aquí.

Al oír aquello, abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿El local que frecuentaban los cazadores de vampiros estaba justo enfrente del club para vampiros de Sasuke?

Naruto me agarró tan fuerte de la parte superior del brazo que pensé que tal vez me lo arrancaría. Quería ser precavido. Quizá pensaba que yo tenía súper fuerza vampírica o algo por el estilo.

Es cierto, a lo mejor si la tenía.

Concentré toda mi fuerza en apartarme de él y lanzarlo al otro lado del local.

No, no tenía súper fuerza.

¡Qué mala suerte!

Se volvió hacia la puerta justo cuando se abrió. Un hombre mayor con el pelo negro, media cara vendada y un bastón entró al bar y se quedó mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—Te he encontrado —dijo el hombre—. Ya era hora, joder.

Naruto no me soltó, pero la expresión de su rostro cambió nada más al ver a aquel hombre.

El viejo negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero oír nada de lo que me tengas que decir. Me sacas de quicio mocoso. Los demás están ahí afuera haciendo su trabajo, y tú te has metido aquí para beber hasta perder el conocimiento con una puta de barrio.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré enseguida. A las putas no las atravesaban en el corazón con una estaca de madera. Decidí que se quedara con su primera impresión sin discutir.

— Pero, Danzou, yo —empezó a decir Naruto.

— Cállate mocoso, cállate que eres patético. Se rumorea que te has vuelto un cobarde… y los niños asustados no están en mi proyecto. Estamos aquí para acabar con las fuerzas oscuras y deshacernos del mal de una vez por todas.

— Ya lo sé. —Naruto me miró y vi que el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos—. Es exactamente lo que estoy intentando hacer. Estoy…

El tipo se colocó entre nosotros y agarró a Naruto por la camisa. Para empujarlo contra la pared. Naruto dejó de sujetarme el brazo.

—Pero…

—Cállate —gruñó el anciano.

La expresión de Naruto había cambiado. Quizás estaba avergonzado, pero a mí me pareció más bien desesperado y cansado.

Me aparté de ellos y busqué el pomo de la puerta que había detrás de mí. Naruto podía haber anunciado en cualquier momento que yo era un vampiro, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Bueno, y no es que el anciano le hubiera dado la ocasión.

Me preguntaba que eran esos dos, él le hablaba como si fuera su padre, sin embargo no se parecían ni en lo más mínimo como para ser familiares. Bueno, tampoco no es como si me importara.

Me di la vuelta y traté de salir a la calle lo más calmada posible. Pon fin había llegado el taxi y me estaba esperando. Me subí al asiento de atrás y casi me abalanzo sobre el conductor para besarlo, pues estaba contentísima de verlo, pero logré contenerme. De todos modos, no era mi tipo.

No. Por lo visto a mí me iban los que me querían muerta.

Aquella semana había resultado infernal. Por suerte que ya era viernes.

* * *

_Gracias por sus preciosos reviews. ¡Me sorprende mucho la cantidad que me han llegado! __Veo que existen muchas dudas sobre como los vampiros se pueden suicidar xD Y bueno, lamento no poderles aclarar esa duda en este momento… Pero ya se aclarará como vaya avanzando la historia e.e _

_Y también quiero aclarar un gran punto __**SASUKE NO ES EMO**__ xD Yo se que el hecho de que se quiera suicidar da a entender que lo es pero no significa que lo sea. También más adelante Sasuke le contará a Sakura las razones que tiene para terminar con su eterna existencia. Razones muy comprensibles u.u _

_Por supuesto, algo muy importante. ¿Qué sería de un fic SasuSaku sin Naruto? xD_

_Y bueno, en este capitulo aparece como un cazador malo, pero no lo es. Muchas circunstancias lo han obligado a actuar así u.u _

_Además en este fic, Danzou es el padre adoptivo de Naruto. Ya más adelante amarán su personaje en esta historia como yo *-* _

_Aparte de que será alguien indispensable en el desarrollo de la historia. Sí, yo se que es muuuuy extraño que Naruto quiera matar a Sakura pero después se convertirá, como ya dije, en uno de los personajes claves en la historia._

_Bueno ya xD Les agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia y me dejen sus hermosos reviews que tanto amo y me emocionan *-* _

_Pronto volveré como Matrix… ¡recargada con el próximo capitulo! :D_

_Kisus_

_¿Quieres galletas y un Sasuke calientes?_

_Púchale aquí abajito xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Holaaaaaaaa! Uff estoy muy feliz. Y como no estarlo al ver todos sus hermosos reviews *-* De verdad, me emociona tanto el ver que les gusta esta historia :D_

_¡Enjoy this chapter!_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

* * *

En cuánto el taxi me dejó en mi edificio, corrí hacía el ascensor para subir a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Había sido una idiota al darle a Naruto mi nombre completo. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Estaba tensa. Tenía los hombros agarrotados. Normalmente para calmarme me daba un largo y caliente baño de burbujas mientras leía el último número de mi reviste favorita, pero no había tiempo para relajarse. Se me había metido en la cabeza que Naruto me había seguido a casa y que estaba subiendo para añadir más fibra a mi dieta. Fibra de madera, claro.

Tiré el bolso en un rincón de mi diminuto salón, pero lo volví a tomar al darme cuenta de una cosa. Busqué desesperadamente la tarjeta de visita, pero desistí al cabo de unos minutos. No estaba. Se me había caído en algún sitio entre mi piso y el club de vampiros.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a información para que me dieran el número del solárium Konohagakure de la calle Lakeside. Lo anoté en un papelito adhesivo amarillo, lo pegué en la nevera y luego comencé a marcarlo con el teléfono inalámbrico.

Estaba llamando a Sasuke. Seguro que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Antes de que sonara el segundo tono, colgué. No podía llamarlo. Creería que estaba más loca que nunca. No, aquel era mi problema. No iba a molestar a Sasuke otra vez. Al menos no hasta la noche siguiente.

Fui a sentarme al sofá y encendí el televisor. Las noticias de las once estaban terminando. Cambié varias veces de canal, pero luego lo dejé y apagué la tele. Crucé las piernas y tomé uno de mis cojines bordados y lo abracé fuerte contra mi pecho como un osito de peluche improvisado. Ojala aquello ahuyentara a todos los monstruos. Si no fuera porque yo también era un monstruo… tomé nota mental de alquilar todas las películas de vampiros posibles ese fin de semana. Era material de investigación.

Me sobresaltaba cualquier ruido, cualquier crujido de mi piso, hasta los sonidos que llegaban de la calle. No había manera de pegar ojo aquella noche. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Aunque mejor así, porque estaba preparada para reaccionar. Por instinto. Para protegerme. Para luchar por mi vida y todo eso.

Nadie iba a tomarme desprevenida. Eso seguro. Que lo intentaran.

Pero a la media hora comenzaron a pesarme los parpados. Me resistí durante un rato, pero acabé cerrándolos. Apreté bien el cojín contra mi pecho y me entregué al sueño. Bueno, me había tomado cuatro tragos de tequila y medio Bloody Mary. Era una vampira, no una maquina.

* * *

Cuando me desperté, el sol se colaba por el cristal del balcón. Tenía las piernas aún sobre el sofá, pero el resto de mi cuerpo ya no estaba erguido y tenía la cara pegada a la alfombra beige. Y estaba babeando. No era una bonita imagen que contemplar.

Me levanté. Me dolía muchísimo el cuello por tenerlo en aquella incomodísima posición. Me tapé los ojos por el sol, que brillaba con fuerza.

Alguien no paraba de llamar con energía en la puerta. ¿Quién demonios era? Nadie solía llamar la puerta sin tocar antes el timbre del interfono.

A menos que…

Me puse de pie tan rápido que sentí un mareo. Casi me había olvidado de la noche anterior. Era Naruto. Me había encontrado. Venía a matarme. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

Defenderme. Eso es. Puede que fuera un cazador de vampiros muy hombre, pero aquél era mi piso. Sí, era mi apartamento de alquiler, de cincuenta y cinco metros cuadrados.

No había donde esconderse, así que la única opción era defenderme.

Volvieron a llamar. El miedo me hacía pesar una docena de kilos más. Caminé como un pato a la cocina y abrí el cajón de los cubiertos y demás utensilios. Allí debía de haber un cuchillo. Un cuchillo grande.

Fruncí el ceño. No había nada. ¿No tenía un cuchillo grande? ¿Qué clase de cocinera era yo? Ah. Sí, de las que hacían pedidos a domicilio.

Me decidí por una pala para servir pasteles que tenía aspecto letal, a pesar de ser una porquería de regalo. Era bastante puntiaguda. Serviría. Una vez había visto en una película de terror en la que mataban a alguien con una mazorca de maíz. Una pala de pasteles era mucho más peligrosa.

Volvieron a llamar. Fui hacia la puerta para echar un vistazo por la mirilla y descubrir quien era.

"Si miro por la mirilla, me sacará un ojo y me atravesará el cerebro", pensé, y aquella imagen sangrienta basto para que me estremeciera.

Sólo un vistazo rápido. Miro y me retiro. Me asomo y me escondo.

Me acerqué a la puerta con la pala para pasteles bien agarrada. Cuando estuve a tan sólo unos centímetros, volvieron a tocar y casi me muero del susto. Solté un chillido y me tapé la boca con las manos. La pala se me cayó y armó un estrépito al repiquetear sobre el suelo de cerámica.

Mierda.

Los golpes en la puerta cesaron.

— ¿Sakura? —Me llamó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre!

Puse los ojos como platos y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio bastante alto y largo para desconcertar a los vecinos, si es que no se habían despertado ya por los golpes en la puerta. Descorrí el pestillo de seguridad y gire el pomo.

Ino estaba en el pasillo, frotándose los nudillos enrojecidos.

— Me tenías preocupadísima —me regañó y luego entro a mi apartamento tan campante— ¿por qué no me habías contestado, desgraciada?

— Estaba dormida.

— Llevo intentando hablar contigo desde que desapareciste del trabajo ayer. Te he llamado miles de veces. Hasta pasé por aquí ayer antes de ir a una cita, pero no estabas.

— Ah —me alegré—, ¿qué tal fue tu cita? Era con un dentista ¿no?

Hizo pucheros.

— Me dijo que necesitaba ponerme aparatos. Sin duda, no era el elegido.

— Qué mal.

— Dímelo a mí. —Ino frunció el entrecejo y bajó las comisuras de sus labios pintados de rosa—. Oye, espera, deja de cambiarme el tema —me fulmino con la mirada—, estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?

— Lo siento, de verdad. He estado muy ocupada

Se tiró dramáticamente en el sofá y decidí hacer café. Alcohol por la noche, cafeína por la mañana. El ying-yang de mi vida. Me temblaban las manos mientras lo sacaba del bote.

Me preguntaba si Ino ya había desayunado, y entonces fue cuando me dí cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba yo sin comer. Desde la cena con Sasori… Pero no tenía hambre. A lo mejor no volveré a tener hambre nunca más.

Ino me observaba en silencio, pero con curiosidad, mientras el café se hacía. Traté de parecer lo más normal posible y no mirarla a los ojos. Había decidido no contarle mi pequeño problema. Al menos, aún no. No sabía como reaccionaría ante la noticia de que su mejor amiga era una vampira.

Conociendo a Ino, pensaría que era genial, ó echaría a correr gritando como una loca y nunca más me querría volver a ver. La última vez que había anunciado a los cuatro vientos que era una vampira, casi me descuartizan. No esperaba que Ino hiciera algo raro pero… no sé. No era el momento oportuno.

Serví una taza de café para cada una, con crema de leche y azúcar; ambas lo tomábamos siempre igual. Mi amiga no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le pasaba la taza. Estaba esperando una buena explicación. Normalmente nos contábamos todo lo que nos ocurría en nuestra vida diaria, pero, por desgracia, esa vez no iba a ser como las otras.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó al final, con la ceja alzada en señal de acusación silenciosa.

— ¿Y bien qué?

Le di un sorbo al café. Estaba flojo y bajó de forma desagradable a mi estomago.

Dejé la taza de café en la mesa de centro.

— Me tenías preocupada.

— Sí, ya he dicho que estoy bien.

— Saunders no ha explicado nada de lo que paso, ¿por qué te despidieron?

Me detuve a pensar un momento para ver si se me ocurría una excusa lógica.

— No le gustaba mi trabajo y me despidió. Fin de la historia.

Ino soltó aire con fuerza, y su habitual sonrisa resplandeciente volvió a brillar en su rostro.

— Sabía que tenía que ser algo así. No vas a creer lo que todos están diciendo de ti…

— ¿Qué están diciendo?

— Mejor que no lo sepas, Sakura. De verdad, pero yo que tú me mantendría alejada de ahí. Tú ya me entiendes. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Entonces, básicamente te han despedido porque Saunders es una zorra.

— Básicamente.

— Pero eso no explica dónde has estado desde ayer y por qué no me has devuelto ni una llamada. Me tenías preocupada. Pensé que te habías suicidado por perder tu trabajo. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación desaparecer cuando la gente esta preocupada por ti?

— Perdona, yo… estaba aquí. Pero estaba demasiado disgustada para contestar el teléfono. Supongo que he estado compadeciéndome de mi misma.

Ino bebió de su café, pero no comentó nada sobre el sabor. Tal vez yo tenía el gusto atrofiado esa mañana.

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Estás diferente.

— ¿Ah sí?

Enseguida me eché una mano al pelo.

— Sí. —Se acerco más a mí—. La verdad es que tienes una pinta estupenda.

Al oír aquello levanté las cejas.

— ¿Una pinta estupenda? ¿Y eso es estar diferente? Muchas gracias.

Sacudió una mano.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es como si brillaras, o algo así. No llevas maquillaje, pero no dejas de verte bien.

Me aparté de ella.

— Supongo que he dormido muy bien.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Se levantó tan de repente que la taza estuvo a punto de caer.

— Creo que ya se lo que es.

— ¿Qué es qué?

— Por qué tienes tan buen aspecto. No me lo puedo creer, Sakura. No me puedo creer aun que no me lo hayas contado. —Le tembló el labio inferior—. ¿Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, no?

Noté como se desvanecía un poco el color de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haberlo averiguado con tanta facilidad? Era buena, pero no la lucecita más brillante del árbol de navidad. Al menos, no solía serlo.

— Seguro que no es lo que piensas —dije enseguida.

— No hay otra explicación. Desapareces todo un día, no devuelves llamadas y además estás diferente.

Tomó su bolso y comenzó a revolver su contenido. Me le quedé mirando sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Dios santo, había averiguado que era un vampiro y estaba buscando un arma en su bolso. No quería luchar contra mi mejor amiga. Nos estropearía el viaje a México. Que desastre.

Ino dejó de buscar, y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Te ha pasado, ¿no?

Quizá debía reconocerlo. Sacarlo todo a la luz.

O quizá no. Mentir era algo maravilloso.

Me puse de pie.

— No se de que me estas hablando.

Me preparé para enfrentarme a ella, pero lo que Ino acabó sacando del bolso fue una simple polvera. La aguanto en la mano sin apretar y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

— Te has enamorado —me informó—. Y ni siquiera pensabas contármelo. Estoy muy dolida.

— ¿Qué me he… enamorado?

— ¿Quién es el chico? Ah, espera, creo que eso es demasiada información para tu mejor amiga, eh? —dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Me sentí tan aliviada que por poco me desmayo. Mi amiga pensaba que yo había desaparecido durante un día y tenía tan buen aspecto porque un tipo me había hecho perder la cabeza. Aunque al recordar la caída desde el puente con Sasuke, pensé que no iba muy desencaminada.

Volví a sentarme a su lado mientras se miraba por el espejito para empolvarse la nariz.

— No hay ningún chico. En serio. Si lo hubiera, sabes que serías la primera a la que se lo contaría. Te prometo que aún sigo tan soltera como antes.

Se me quedo viendo un momento.

— ¿De verdad?

— Te lo juro.

Cerró la polvera y la volvió a guardar en su bolso.

— Si tú lo dices, entonces lo creo.

— Sí, lo digo.

Sonrió esplendorosamente y todo rastro de lágrimas aproximándose desapareció.

— En ese caso hoy tendremos que ir al centro comercial para celebrar que te has librado de ese trabajo sin futuro. ¿Qué me dices?

Sonaba muy bien. Quería salir y no me importaba donde. Después de la noche que había tenido, el apartamento me resultaba claustrofóbico.

Me vestí enseguida con unos vaqueros y una cómoda sudadera azul marino con un dibujito en el pecho. Luego me puse mi chaqueta de cuero y tomé el bolso, todo en menos de diez minutos. Debía ser un récord.

* * *

La luz que se filtraba por el centro comercial era demasiado brillante, así que me dejé puestas las gafas de sol todo el rato. Ino pensaba que estaba de incógnita, por si nos encontrábamos con alguien de la oficina, pero yo solo intentaba no quedarme ciega.

Por suerte, empezaba a nublarse. En el boletín metereológico habían dicho que nevaría al final del día.

Vi que Ino se compraba unos pendientes de diamantes. Me puse celosa. Si todavía tuviera un trabajo, haría lo mismo, pero en mi situación debía recortar gastos. Tenía que conseguir que me alcanzara el dinero… hasta el final de los tiempos.

Tomamos algo para comer en la zona de restaurantes. Seguía sin tener hambre, pero de todos modos elegí comida mexicana y una Coca-Cola Light. Era una de mis comidas preferidas, pero después del primer bocado, me supo tan sosa y me cayó tan mal en el estómago, que la aparté.

Ino me observo de forma distraída como jugaba con la comida mientras ella masticaba su hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Luego dejó el bocadillo y lo tapó con una servilleta de papel.

— Tienes razón —dijo—. No deberíamos comer esta basura. Tiene demasiadas calorías.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo descubrí que alguien se acercaba a nuestra mesa, pero no me pareció que tuviéramos que compartir nuestro sitio con alguien sin que ni siquiera nos pidiera permiso antes. Había gente muy maleducada.

Me volví para ver quien era y me quede sin respiración.

Era Naruto.

Se me quedo mirando con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Crees en el destino, Sakura? ¿O es una coincidencia que nos volvamos a encontrar tan pronto?

Abrí la boca, pero no me salió la voz.

El chico miró a Ino.

— ¿Y tú eres…?

— Ino —respondió mi mejor amiga sin vacilar.

— Yo soy Naruto —dijo él, y me señaló con la cabeza—, un buen amigo de Sakura. ¿Verdad?

Tragué saliva y mire a Ino. Ella continuaba sonriendo, pero vi que me acusaba con los ojos. Creía que era mi hombre misterioso.

El auténtico misterio era cómo me había encontrado con tanta facilidad. Me mareé.

Tal vez si era el destino. No tuvo que seguirme hasta mi apartamento. Le había ahorrado la molestia al cruzarme en su camino.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

_Como ven, Sakura esta muerta. Ella misma lo dijo xD Naruto la ha encontrado. ¿Qué cómo? Pues quien sabe :D_

_¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Espero que sí xD _

_Apuesto a que quieren saber urgentemente que es lo que ocurrirá e_e Pues les daré una noticia. _

_¡Tendrán que esperar a la próxima actualización! :D Jaja ok no :K_

_Obviamente no les puedo decir que es lo que ocurrirá porque le quitaré la emoción e_e_

_En fin. ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Sí? Muy bien, me gustaría que me dijeran de qué país son. Enserio me gustaría saber para poder secuestrarlos :D_

_Jajaja nah, nada de eso. Simplemente quiero saber de donde son :B Tengo curiosidad, y créanme alguien como yo es peligrosa cuando tiene curiosidad de algo D: xD_

_Esperaré sus respuestas ;) ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son de lo mejor!_

_Y aquí la frase de cada final._

_**Pronto volveré como Matrix… recargada con el próximo capitulo (H) **__xD_

_¿Quieres galletas y un Sasuke caliente?_

**_Púchale aquí abajito :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! He tenido problemas para poder subir este capitulo. He tenido visitas en la casa & supongo que ustedes también tendrán un primo chismoso que se la pasa molestando, ¿verdad? xD En fin. No jodo más e_e _

_¡Enjoy this chapter! :D _

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

— Bueno, yo me voy.

Ino se levantó de la mesa. Se colgó el bolso del hombro y me echó una mirada asesina.

La miré sombríamente, pero no intenté detenerla. Además no tenía motivos para sentirse ofendida.

— Te llamaré.

— Lo que tú digas. —Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa falsa a Naruto—. Encantada de conocerte.

— Sí, lo mismo digo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando pareció dudar.

"Bien, Ino —pensé—. Se valiente. Haz una escena. Cualquier cosa sería estupenda"

Se dio la vuelta sin mirarme a los ojos, tomó lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa con queso, la envolvió en varias servilletas y se la metió al bolso.

Y luego mi mejor amiga desde los últimos 8 años me dejó en las garras de un cazador de vampiros cuya estaca de madera tenía mi nombre grabado en ella.

Naruto miró cómo se marchaba hasta que no fue más que un puntito rosa que entraba en una tienda de ropa, en la otra punta del centro comercial.

Terapia de compras para superar la traición de una amiga.

Naruto se volvió a mí y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Inspiré despacio por la nariz y solté el aire igual de despacio por la boca. Podía controlar la situación. No iba a mostrarle lo asustada que estaba.

— ¿Antes o después de que decidieras matarme?

— Creo que lo dejamos cuando decidí matarte.

Volví a respirar hondo.

— En realidad creo que lo dejamos antes de que tu padre te diera unos azotes por haberte portado mal.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó, y tardó un momento en contestar.

— No es mi padre. Él me solo me adopto.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Tus problemas familiares no son de mi incumbencia.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Me dije a mí misma que debía callar para no empeorar las cosas, pero mi boca no me hacía caso.

— Uno de los tuyos mató a mis padres cuando yo solo era un niño.

— ¿Un ayudante ejecutivo?

—Un vampiro. Un monstruo asesino, despiadado y sanguinario como tú.

— Te has equivocado conmigo. Ni siquiera me conoces.

— Sé lo suficiente.

— Mira, lamento tu pérdida, de verdad, pero no soy lo que piensas.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Eres nueva, lo sé. Pero eso no cambia nada. Eres una de ellos. Mi único propósito en el mundo es eliminar de la faz de la tierra a seres como tú.

Entrecerré los ojos.

— No me gusta que me llamen "ser". ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una conversación con una verdadera mujer? En la que no hiciera falta usar antes la tarjeta de crédito, por supuesto.

Naruto me miró con mala cara.

— Que graciosa eres.

Suspiré.

— Mira, solo quiero que te marches y me dejes en paz. ¿Tanto te cuesta?

— Sí, porque eres una vampira.

— ¿Y ese es el único requisito para acabar con una estaca clavada? ¿Qué hay del hecho de que soy totalmente inocente?

— ¿Inocente? —Resopló al decirlo—. Ningún vampiro es inocente.

— Sí, y yo creía que todos los vampiros eran sexys y peligrosos, pero he logrado echar por la ventana esa teoría.

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿No eres sexy ni peligrosa?

Me callé un segundo y me quedé mirándolo. Pero ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo ese tipo? ¿Me estaba amenazando o ligaba conmigo?

Miré a mí alrededor. La zona de restaurantes estaba abarrotada de gente y había mucho ruido. A un niño se le acababa de caer su helado y gritaba como un poseso unas mesas más allá.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti, Naruto.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Estarían tus padres orgullosos de ti?

— ¿Qué? —La palabra me sonó como un disparo.

— Sí, tus padres —repetí—, ¿estarían orgullosos de que fueras por ahí cazando mujeres indefensas e inocentes y de que las mataras por pura venganza? Lo dudo mucho. Probablemente se avergonzarían de llamarte hijo.

Me tomé un segundo ya que no tenía nada más. Con un rápido movimiento, le tiré la comida encima y le golpeé lo más fuerte que pude. Naruto se levantó, se resbaló con la comida y la bebida que se había caído, y se cayó al suelo. Tomé el bolso y corrí entre la multitud, lejos de la zona de restaurantes.

Debes de estar pensando que después de todo lo que había corrido últimamente, había elegido unos zapatos más certeros. Pero te equivocas. Llevaba unas plataformas de cinco centímetros que eran un número más pequeño que el mío. Quedaban geniales con vaqueros, pero no eran nada cómodas. En absoluto.

Abrí la puerta más cercana para llegar al metro y bajé corriendo unas escaleras que me condujeron a la estación. El PATH se hallaba prácticamente desierto los sábados por la tarde, estaba destinado sobre todo a los trabajadores de lunes a viernes. Había unos cuantos rezagados, algunos iban a mirar escaparates, aunque la mayoría de las tiendas estuvieran cerradas y con las luces apagadas.

Miré detrás de mí mientras corría. Naruto me pisaba los talones y se restregaba los ojos. Al parecer la comida que le lancé le había caído en ellos.

Esperaba que él no conociera el metro como yo. Pero iba mucho más rápido que yo, y probablemente me alcanzaría antes de que ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de despistarlo.

Juré que si salía en una pieza, a partir de ese momento solo usaría unas Nike en los pies. Mi promesa a los de arriba era llevar zapato apropiado.

Doblé a la izquierda. Justo enfrente de mí había una puerta giratoria que daba a la planta inferior de un edificio de oficinas en el centro. Le atravesé y agarré la puerta para que dejara de girar. Lo había planeado bien. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pararse, se golpeó la cara con el cristal transparente y cayó de espaldas con un grito de sorpresa.

Me llamo a voces como si eso fuera a detenerme. Ni siquiera me tome un descanso antes de pasar a la otra puerta. Por desgracia, esta no era giratoria. Los túneles seguían, y seguían, y la mayoría de ellos eran exactamente iguales.

Pasé por una tienda que tenía un vestido muy bonito en el maniquí del escaparate principal. Por instinto, lo anoté en mi memoria dónde lo había visto y continué corriendo.

Oía a Naruto detrás de mí; se estaba acercando cada vez más. Respiraba con dificultad.

Eché un vistazo rápido por encima de mi hombro y por poco me dio un infarto al ver la estaca que sostenía en la mano. No estaba jugando. Si me alcanzaba, me iba a matar.

¡El pasillo que había a la derecha tenía un cartel que decía: "EN CONSTRUCCIÓN"! Salté por encima del anuncio y después me arrepentí. A tan sólo seis metros el pasillo estaba cortado. Era un callejón sin salida. Bueno, ¿y que demonios creía que significaba "en construcción"? Corrí tan rápido como pude.

Naruto aparecido en cuanto dobló la esquina. Me miró directamente y sin aliento.

— Bueno intento.

Yo no estaba agotada en absoluto, lo que era bastante sorprendente. Tenía buena resistencia física. Era otro extra de ser vampiro. Por desgracia, como estaba a punto de morir, no tenía mucha importancia.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por un café y hablamos de esto? —dije—. Yo invito.

— Me encanta que no te des por vencida. Casi me tientas a decirte que sí.

Seguía acercándose a mí y no había ningún ademán de retirar la estaca.

— Olvida el café. —Sentí que de nuevo me dominaba el pánico. Tenía que lograr que Naruto continuara hablando—. Vamos a tomar unos tequilas. Nos la estábamos pasando bien ayer por la noche, ¿a que sí?

Hizo una pausa.

— Sí, es verdad.

— Conectamos, ¿no crees?

Intenté mirarlo a los ojos, pero la estaca que tenía sostenida en la mano me distraía.

— ¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y ser amigos?

Asentí como una loca.

— A eso exactamente me refiero.

— Es tentador —dijo despacio—, pero no. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, te guste a ti o no. Lo siento, pero ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

Me eché contra la pared y dejé escapar un gritito ahogado de terror. Él se acerco un paso más y levantó la estaca. Miré sus hermosos ojos azules. No parecía un maniático como Dientes Blancos. Naruto no disfrutaba de aquello. Para él, era su deber. Su trabajo. Tenía que limpiar la basura, sin importar lo que apestara.

No me gustaba nada que me compararan con la basura, pero, de nuevo, era una analogía de mi cosecha.

Lo miré fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

— No lo hagas.

— Lo siento Sakura, en verdad me agradabas.

Una figura oscura ataco a Naruto por la espalda. Se cayó al suelo de golpe y la estaca que llevaba repiqueteo en el suelo. Solté un grito ahogado. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Alguien había inmovilizado a Naruto en el suelo, le había puesto los brazos sobre la cabeza y se había sentado a horcadas encima de su cuerpo. El hombre se volvió para mirarme. Era de mediana edad con cabellos plateados, usaba un cubre bocas y tenía una expresión amable en el rostro. Vestía con un traje gris oscuro.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Me esforcé por recuperar la voz.

— Casi.

— Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos cerca.

Naruto forcejeó con el hombre, pero el impacto contra el suelo lo había dejado sin aliento.

— Deja que me levante. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

El hombre lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Por supuesto que es mi incumbencia que alguien se meta con la nueva novia de Sasuke.

"¿La nueva novia de Sasuke?", exclamé para mi.

Otro hombre apareció corriendo por la esquina. Este se veía aun más raro que el otro. Estaba todo vestido de verde, así como un duende, y tenía las cejas más grandes que había visto en mi vida.

— ¡Kakashi! Ah… Ahí estás. ¿Qué carajo ha pasado?

Justo lo que me estaba preguntando.

Kakashi detuvo el forcejeo de Naruto agarrándolo de la cabeza y estampándosela contra el duro suelo.

— Un asesino de vampiros —le contestó Kakashi— se esta metiendo con una novata un sábado por la tarde. Ya no hay respeto.

— Monstruos —protestaba Naruto—, son todos unos monstruos.

— En realidad soy abogado —dijo Kakashi—, así que me han llamado cosas peores.

Estaba sorprendida.

— Ah, ¿no eres un vampiro? —pregunté.

Kakashi alzó la vista hacía mi.

— Sí, también soy un vampiro. Pero mi trabajo paga las facturas. Además, no podría desperdiciar todos aquellos años de carrera.

El amigo de Kakashi se acerco. Me tocó el brazo y me estremecí.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

— Lo estaré tarde o temprano. —Señalé con la cabeza a Naruto—. ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

— No te preocupes por eso.

Lo dijo con un tono amenazador. Entendí que "no te preocupes por eso" significaba "vamos a cortarlo en trocitos rojos, lo echaremos al inodoro más cercano y tiraremos de la cadena". Pero quizás sólo era mi interpretación de la frase. Esperaba que así fuera.

Miré al amigo de mi salvador. Le destellaron los dientes cuándo me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. Sus colmillos parecían más largos que hacía un rato.

— Sí, será mejor que te vayas, cariño.

Me dio un vuelco en el estómago. Mierda. Lo iban a matar. No quería sentir nada. Al fin de acabo, Naruto había intentado matarme dos veces. Pero, incluso después de lo que él había intentado hacerme, yo no quería que le hicieran daño. Sólo deseaba que me dejaran en paz.

— Esto les dejara claro el mensaje a los cazadores —le estaba diciendo Kakashi a Naruto—. Tú y tus amigos asesinaron a mi mujer la semana pasada. Estábamos recién casados.

— Jodete —le soltó Naruto—. Seguro que la zorra se lo merecía.

De la garganta de Kakashi salió un aterrador gruñido.

Me mareé. No quería irme. Quería ayudar a Naruto. Pero aunque lo hiciera, ¿luego qué? ¿De vedad estaba tan loca como para pensar que Naruto me perdonaría lo que a su juicio era evidente y fatal defecto? No. Intentaría matarme otra vez. Naruto era muy cabezón.

El amigo de Kakashi se arrodilló junto al otro vampiro, tomó la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto y la giró hasta que el cuello quedó descubierto del todo.

Entonces oí aquel sonido que se me quedaría grabado en la memoria. El sonido de los colmillos hundiéndose en el tejido y en la carne blanda. El sonido que emitió Naruto al gritar de terror y dolor durante un breve instante. Me llevé la mano a la boca. ¿Por qué no había suplicado por su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que provocarlos, que restregarles el hecho de que era directa o indirectamente responsable de la muerte de la mujer de Kakashi?

Kakashi alzó la vista para mirarme. Tenía el labio superior recogido hacía arriba, encima de los colmillos, y su boca estaba llena de sangre. Retrocedí un paso, tambaleándome.

— Vete —dijo, y luego se volvió hacía Naruto.

Dejé de pensar y eché a correr, para alejarme de aquel pasillo en construcción.

Lejos, muy lejos de lo que acababa de presenciar. Quería borrarlo de mi mente, pero estaba grabado a fuego, como una espeluznante foto.

Abrí la puerta del lavabo público más cercano y corrí a vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago, estaba vacío.

Abrí el grifo, me salpiqué la cara con agua fría y me miré en aquel gran espejo. Había algo salvaje en mis ojos —auténtico miedo— que no había visto nunca y no me gustaba lo más mínimo. Y también había otra cosa… Ya no me reflejaba como antes.

Me quedé con la vista fija unos instantes hasta que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Podía ver la puerta del lavabo que había justo detrás de mí.

Parpadeé y me concentré. Si. Aunque muy ligeramente, podía ver através de mi reflejo lo que había detrás de mí. Hasta el graffiti de la puerta. Se suponía que no me tenía que pasar aún. Aún no. Todavía tenía el reflejo, pero ya había comenzado a desaparecer.

Era un vampira de verdad.

Un monstruo chupasangre, asesino y despiadado.

Las rodillas me fallaron y me desplomé en el asqueroso suelo del lavabo de mujeres.

* * *

Una señora de limpieza me dio un toque prudente con el pie. Parpadeé al abrir los ojos y me le quede mirando.

— ¿Necesita una ambulancia? —preguntó.

Busqué a tientas mi bolso y me puse de pie lenta y temblorosamente.

— No.

— ¿Está drogada?

— No, no estoy drogada.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y continuó pasando la mopa por el suelo.

Me pregunté cuanto rato había estado inconciente… no mucho. Tenía todavía la cara mojada.

Salí del lavabo sin saber a dónde ir, así que decidí que mis pies decidieran por mí, y se metieron en la parada del tren más próxima. Pero no me dirigía a casa, me dirigía a Konohagakure.

El barrio tenía un aspecto más diferente a media tarde. Parecía aún más abandonado, como si eso fuera posible… intenté abrir la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada. Había un cartel en la venta que decía "CERRADO". El local comenzaba a funcionar a las nueve en punto y no decía nada que abrieran en la mañana.

De todos modos llamé a la puerta. No podía ir a casa. Necesitaba estar en compañía.

En cuanto estuviera sola me pondría a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Había dejado que muriera un hombre y no había dicho ni una palabra para salvarlo. Me sentía tan culpable que me carcomía por dentro.

Lo habíamos matado unos vampiros. Unos seres como yo.

No, no como yo. Me pase la lengua por los dientes de arriba. Seguían normales. No estaban más puntiagudos que de costumbre. Así era como quería que permanecieran.

Volví a llamar a la puerta, pero no contesto nadie. Supuse que el local tendría una entrada trasera, así que rodeé el edificio. Había un contenedor de basura. También vi una puerta roja, sólida y resistente, sin pomo. Al llamar, me hice daño en los nudillos.

Espere unos minutos antes de insistir.

Después de unos minutos más, me dispuse a marcharme. Tenía las mejillas mojadas por la nieve derretida, sí, por la nieve derretida. No estaba llorando. Sí, seguro.

Se oyó un clic en la puerta detrás de mí y me di la vuelta. Se abrió y vi a Sasuke.

— Ah, eres tú —dijo.

Corrí hacía él, lo abrace fuerte y lloriqueé como un bebé en su camisa negra. No me devolvió el abrazo, pero me llevo adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Note en él una ligera incomodidad, pero espero con paciencia a que yo acabara de gimotear y de agarrarlo.

Finalmente lo solté y lo mire con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— No tenías que venir aquí hasta la noche —dijo.

No contesté. Creo que no hubiera podido aunque lo hubiera intentado. Me limite a mirarlo con unos grandes ojos llorosos hasta que al final asintió.

— Bien, puedes quedarte aquí, ya que has venido. Aunque no ha llegado nadie todavía. No abrimos hasta dentro de seis horas.

Me llevo a su despacho en el que había un sofá muy parecido al que tenía en el salón de su casa. Me senté y apoye la mejilla en el frío cuero. Estaba empezando a calmarme un poco. Allí me sentía a salvo. Con Sasuke. Me estaba mirando fijamente, puede que esperando una explicación, como por que había interrumpido su "soledad", pero yo todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de ello. Conforme el miedo desaparecía poco a poco de mi cuerpo, iba dejando una gruesa capa de cansancio.

Lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos.

Desconectar de todo. Despertar al cabo de un rato y descubrir que no había sido más que un sueño horrible, muy horrible.

* * *

El dolor me despertó. Era como si un cuchillo caliente me hiriera todo el cuerpo. Me incorporé demasiado rápido, y aquel movimiento brusco hizo que volviera a tumbarme.

Tras un instante de tregua, aquel dolor insoportable regreso. Me deslice del sofá al suelo —volví a tener un deja vu— y puede que soltara un gritito. Sí, eso fue un grito. No, fue más bien un aullido que se quedo a mitad de mi garganta porque me costaba respirar.

Al final, decidí formalmente, mientras me retorcía de dolor en el suelo del despacho te Sasuke, que ser vampiro era una mierda. Desee que Sasori estuviera vivo para poder matarlo con mis propias manos por haberme metido en aquel lío espantoso, para empezar.

La puerta a mi derecha se abrió y alce la vista. Entro Sasuke y me miro con preocupación. En una mano tenía un cuchillo, y en la otra, un vaso de agua.

El especial el novato.

Ya no me importaba que fuera sangre. Sangre de humano, de vampiros, de cerdo, daba igual, incluso si era sangre de hámster. Ven con mamá.

Volví a sentir dolor, tanto que me estremecí y deje escapar un grito. Sasuke negaba con la cabeza y hablaba. "Demasiado tiempo afuera. No debería haberla dejado ir tanto tiempo", creo que dijo.

Se paso la hoja del cuchillo por la muñeca izquierda. En cuanto vi la sangre, me agarre fuerte del cuero del asiento que había detrás de mí. El tomó el agua que había dejado en su escritorio justo cuando alargué la mano para agarrarlo de la parte debajo de su camisa. El vaso de las manos se le resbalo y se hizo añicos en el suelo.

Me incorporé un poco para poder agarrarle la muñeca herida y, por instinto, me la llevé directo a la boca. El soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando mis labios tocaron su herida.

En cuanto la sangre rozo mi lengua, el dolor desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Fue como un vaso de agua helada después de haber estado perdida en el desierto durante un mes. Fue como champán del bueno, o fresas con nata, o helado francés de vainilla cubierto de crema de chocolate con licor de café, o ambrosía, la comida de los dioses. Elige la que más te guste.

Sasuke mantuvo el brazo en tensión durante unos instantes, pero poco a poco lo fue relajando mientras bebía de él. Alce la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

"Hay una razón por la que los vampiros viejos como yo no crean nuevos vampiros". Había dicho él.

Recorrí su muñeca con la lengua mientras volvían a mi mente aquellas palabras que Sasuke había pronunciado la noche anterior. Sin duda podría haber comprendido lo que significaban si hubiera pensado con claridad. Pero no estaba pensando. Al menos no de una forma normal.

Estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Después, su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco hasta que recobró la compostura.

— Ya es suficiente, Sakura —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Suficiente? —pensé—. No, aun no. Un poco más. Por favor, señor, quiero un poco más".

Gimió al intentar soltarse, pero debía estar agarrándolo más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Ya basta —dijo más alto.

Me tomó con fuerza del brazo y tiró bruscamente de él para levantarme. Puso una mano debajo de mi barbilla para retirar mi boca de su muñeca.

Me sentía extraña, como si estuviera mareada. Mire a Sasuke con el sabor de su sangre todavía en mis labios. Por aquella extraña expresión oscura e intensa en su rostro, supuse que me apartaría de él y abandonaría furioso la habitación.

Pero, en cambio, me agarro por los hombros, me atrajo hacia él, apretó sus labios contra los míos y bebió de mí. Justo como yo acababa de beber de él. Lo abrace por la cintura y lo bese tanto, tanto… que pensé que asfixiaba.

Entonces me apartó de él y abandono furioso la habitación.

Retrocedí tambaleándome hasta el sofá, me dejé caer e intenté que el ritmo de mi respiración fuera lo más normal posible. Me lleve los dedos a los labios, aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Está bien. Tal vez ser un vampiro no estaba tan mal después de todo. Claro, siempre y cuando se pudiera beber de esa forma. Aunque el veredicto todavía no era definitivo.

* * *

_Antes de que enciendan antorchas y afilen sus machetes esperen un momento xD ¡Naruto no esta muerto! e_e & eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, porque si no le quito la emoción xD _

_Gracias a las que me escribieron de donde eran*-* Hay chicas de toda Latinoamérica *.* Mi ser de México (¿creen que tenga razones para sentirme orgullosa? Bueno, una que otra xD)_

_Bueno, bueno mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo u.u Tuve muchos imprevistos —bastante molestos por cierto ¬¬—. Pero supongo que no hay justificaciones D; _

_& como han visto, Sakura tiene una puta suerte xD Aunque supongo que tiene mejor suerte que yo ._._

_Gracias por sus bellos reviews que nunca me cansaré de leer. Me emocionan tanto *-*_

_Pronto volveré como Matrix… recargada con el siguiente capitulo :D_

_**Peace, love and chocolates :D xDDDD**_

_**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**_

**Púchale aquí abajito :D xD**


	8. Chapter 8

_¡No me maten! ¡No me maten! T_T Se me hizo muy difícil actualizar ya que entré a unos cursos de la escuela que me absorbieron por completo u.u Trataré de actualizar pronto ya que aún no entró a clases & los cursos ya terminaron, aunque tengo unos asuntillos que resolver antes. Bueno no jodo más. Nos leemos más abajito._

_¡Enjoy this chapter! :D_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se oyera un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Levanté la vista; esperaba que fuera Sasuke. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que iba a decirle…

"Gracias por el trago". O quizá: "Besas muy bien".

Nada de lo que hubiera dicho habría sonado mínimamente inteligente. Por suerte, no tuve nada que pensar porque afortunadamente no era él.

Una chica pelirroja con anteojos asomo la cabeza por la puerta entornada y me miro parpadeando. Parecía no ser más que una adolescente.

Me sonrió.

— Hola.

— Sakura. —dijo.

— Que curioso. Yo también me llamo así.

Estaba intentando hacer una broma. Ella lo encontró más que gracioso y echo la cabeza para atrás en una enorme carcajada que revelo sus colmillos y consiguió asustarme un poco. Tendría que añadir a mi lista de fobias en aumento a las vampiras pelirrojas adolescentes y escandalosas.

— No, Sakura eres tú. Yo soy Karin.

— ¿Karin?

— Así es.

No supe que más decir. ¿Teníamos que mantener algún tipo de conversación? En aquel momento yo no estaba muy habladora.

— Sasuke me ha pedido que te trajera algo de ropa —dijo Karin.

El resto de su cuerpo salió de detrás de la puerta cuando entro a la habitación. Iba vestida con una falda que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos con los botones de arriba desabrochados y unas sandalias de piel negras cerradas. Alargo hacía mí un brazo lleno de ropa doblada y una caja de zapatos, pero no los tomé. Me limite a mirarla de manera inquisidora cuando me puse de pie. Ya no me dolió nada. Bien mirado, en realidad me sentía estupendamente.

— ¿Por qué te ha pedido Sasuke que me traigas ropa?

Karin parecía no estar segura de responder.

— Hummm, porque te toca trabajar esta noche y… eh… los vaqueros normalmente no son parte del uniforme. Aunque la sudadera es muy linda.

— ¿Estás bromeando no? ¿Me toca trabajar?

— No, no bromeo.

Me detuve un momento a examinar la ropa. La chica era unos centímetros más baja que yo, pero teníamos más o menos la misma talla. Si la ropa era suya, entonces seguro que me quedaba bien. Una minifalda negra y unas medias del mismo color. Las sandalias de tacón y una camisa blanca de manga larga. No era mi estilo, pero era pasable.

La mire con mala cara.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que hoy me toca trabajar?

Karin se encogió de hombros.

— Tienes que servir mesas. Sasuke dijo que nos ibas a echar una mano esta noche.

Alcé las cejas y sentí que un acceso de ira encendía todo mi ser.

¡Que abusivo! Habíamos hecho un trato. Me iba a enseñar a adaptarme a ser un vampiro sin que me mataran, y a cambio yo lo iba a utilizar para conseguir toda la información que necesitara para luego volver a mi vida normal. ¿Qué parte no había entendido? Esta bien, a lo mejor yo no había dejado claros todos los detalles, pero nunca había dicho que sería camarera en su estúpido club de vampiros.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No puedo. Hace mucho que deje atrás mis días de camarera. Ya lo odiaba entonces y no voy a volver a repetirlo.

Karin se me quedo mirando un momento y luego de repente rompió en llanto.

— Pero… él me ha dicho… que ibas a… ayudar.

Levanté las manos para tranquilizarla. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

— Perdona, —le di unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro mientras sollozaba—. No tengo nada en contra de las camareras, de verdad. Es una noble profesión que esta muy bien. Solo que no es lo mío. Gracias por la ropa de todos modos.

— No, no es eso. Es que… es que…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Kimimaro! —gritó llorando.

— ¿Kimimaro? ¿Quién demonios es ese?

— ¡Kimimaro está muerto!

Negué con la cabeza.

— Muy bien Karin. Respira hondo y dime de que estás hablando.

Logré que se tranquilizara un poco.

— Kimimaro es otro camarero que trabajaba aquí. Hasta ayer por la noche. Esta muerto. Los cazadores lo atraparon.

— Ah, lo siento.

No tenía mucho que decir. Otro más que había caído.

Karin se sorbió la nariz con fuerza y se la limpio con el dorso de la mano.

— Él pensaba vivir para siempre.

— Bueno… ¿Y no era así?

— Se negaba a creer que podría pasarle algo malo. Pero al final le paso.

— Que mierda.

— No será para siempre, solo hasta que encontremos a alguien que sustituya a Kimimaro de forma permanente. Sasuke dijo que no te importaría.

— Ah, ¿eso fue lo que dijo?

Karin me miro con una expresión de esperanza en el rostro. Estupendo. Ahora me sentiría más culpable si decía que no. Por si mi carga de culpa no fuera suficiente, tenía que echarme más a la espalda. Suspire.

— Está bien, solo lo haré esta noche.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminó el rostro de Karin acabando con todo rastro de lágrimas.

— Gracias. Estoy en la barra, así que hablaremos más tarde.

— Genial. —Cualquier muestra de entusiasmo en mi voz era forzada—. De modo que puedes servir alcohol ¿eh? Creía que era indispensable tener diecinueve años para hacerlo.

— No hay problema —dijo Karin—, el martes pasado cumplí trescientos diecinueve.

— Ah. —Hice una pausa para digerir aquella información—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— La verdad es que deje de celebrarlos cuando cumplí los doscientos. —Fue hacía la puerta—. Estaré en la barra. Si tienes una pregunta, no dudes en consultarme.

— Bien. Gracias.

Observe como la camarera pelirroja de trescientos años abandonaba el despacho y negué con la cabeza. Sin duda las apariencias engañan.

Allí estaba yo. Cubriendo el turno de un vampiro muerto con el ridículo nombre de Kimimaro. En cierto modo me iba a hacer bien la sustitución esa noche. Me ayudaría a quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado en el metro. Podría codearme con las demás criaturas de la noche a las que les gustaban los locales llenos de humo y las cantantes de jazz con el pelo oscuro. A lo mejor aprendía algo sobre los cazadores y como evitar acabar como Kimimaro. Puede que hasta averiguara cual era la auténtica historia del enigmático Uchiha Sasuke.

Y la pregunta más importante de la noche: ¿Dejaban los vampiros buenas propinas?

* * *

Además de la ropa, Karin había tenido la amabilidad de dejarme su estuche de maquillaje. Después de ponerme una capa de labial rojo, los problemas de aquel día parecieron esfumarse. O, al menos, pude evitar cualquier pensamiento desagradable al concentrarme en mi reflejo, a través del cual veía ligeramente, mientras me aplicaba el maquillaje.

Deje desabrochados los primeros botones de la camisa y me arremangue las mangas a los codos.

Cuando termine, los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente.

Pobre Naruto. Cada vez que me acordaba de lo que había pasado, un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. ¿Por qué no había podido ser más insensible? Quizá lo conseguiría con el tiempo, pero en aquel momento sentía como si hubiera ayudado y animado a un asesino.

Después de unos minutos, por fin salí del despacho y recorrí con la vista el club en penumbras en busca de Sasuke, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte. Todavía estaba avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido. No sabía si me daba vergüenza haberle chupado la muñeca espontáneamente o que me hubiera besado para beber la sangre que yo aún tenía en los labios.

Pero seguía desesperado por hablar con él. Si iba a servir mesas, quería que valiera la pena, que empezáramos mis clases enseguida.

No había tiempo que perder, sobre todo después de verme en el desafortunado aprieto de aquella tarde.

Sai vino derechito a mí. Llevaba un esmoquin igualito al de la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez tenía una rosa en la solapa. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas un tanto falsas, en las que mostraba aquellos deslumbrantes colmillos.

— Buenas noche, Sakura —dijo con sequedad y sin mucho interés.

— Hola —contesté—. Aquí me tienes, preparada para echar una mano. Sólo por esta noche. ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde tengo que ir?

Se lo dije de mala manera para que me respondiera algo grosero e inadecuado, pero o bien no entendió la pregunta o no estaba para jueguitos. Francamente, yo tampoco.

— No creo que haya mucho moviendo. Tan sólo has de estar disponible para los clientes que logren sobrevivir esta noche. Tenemos una carta muy limitada, la mayoría de nosotros no podemos comer nada sólido con tanta facilidad como otros.

— ¿Ah, sí? —lo interrumpí—. Supongo que eso explica todo.

Me miró parpadeando.

— ¿Qué explica?

— Mi pérdida de apetito. Es bueno sabes que es algo normal entre los vampiros.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Sí es bastante normal. Bueno, como te iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras de mala manera, Suigetsu también estará aquí echando una mano, pero no empieza hasta las once. He intentado que viniera antes pero no contestaba el teléfono.

— Creo que puedo apañármelas. —Eché un vistazo al local vacío—. Bueno, ¿y dónde esta Sasuke? Necesito hablar con él.

— El jefe ha salido a atender unos negocios. Volverá en breve.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué le llamas jefe? Suena muy formal.

Sai suspiro con fuerza.

— Como ya te lo he dicho. Es cuestión de respeto. Él es el más antiguo de los nuestros, que yo conozca.

— Ajá. ¿Y qué es lo que suele pedir para beber?

— ¿Perdona?

— Cuando nos trajiste las bebidas ayer por la noche, le diste lo que suele beber. ¿Qué es? Me figuro que he de saber estas cosas para que no tenga que pedírmelo. No querrás que el jefe pase sed.

Sonreí con suficiencia. Sai se me quedó mirando hasta que resulto incómodo y luego por fin soltó.

— Jugo de arandanos rojos.

Me quede sorprendida.

— ¿Sin sangre?

— Rara vez toma sangre en público.

— Interesante.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

— Si tú lo dices. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Me hizo un gesto cortante y se marchó con aquel aire antipático. En serio, no sé de dónde había sacado Sasuke a ese tipo. No era mi preferido de la ciudad, pero, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Noté que me daban un golpecito en la espalda y me di la vuelta. Un tipo corpulento vestido con peto verde oliva y una camiseta negra, me puso un portapapeles delante la cara.

— ¿Puedes firmarme la entrega del barril de _O negativo_?

— ¿El barril de qué?

— De _O negativo_. Firma aquí, en la línea de puntos —dijo dando unos toques en el sujetapapeles.

Detrás de él había un barril plateado, que yo habría dicho que contenía cerveza.

Normalmente era así. Me figuré que _O negativo_ no era el nombre en código de ninguna bebida alcohólica. Pero, ¿quién llevaba barriles de sangre a bares de vampiros?

Eché un vistazo al formulario de la entrega. La empresa se llamaba Los Chicos del Reparto de Sangre. Bueno, tenía sentido.

Firmé en la línea con puntos como una buena empleada. Luego el tipo me arrebató el portapapeles de las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. Tenía muchísima prisa. Me pregunté cuántas entregas más tenía que ser en la noche. ¿Cuántos locales de vampiros había en Toronto?

Los clientes comenzaron a llegar después de una hora, y constaté que ninguno estaba tan pasmado y nervioso como yo la noche anterior. Parecía que todos habían estado allí muchas veces y que ya estaban acostumbrados a acceder al bar por el solárium. El grupo subió al escenario a las nueve y media, y llenaron el aire cargado de humo con música oscura y sexy.

Si me hubiera quitado de la cabeza la idea de que todos ahí eran vampiros, me hubiera sentido en un club como cualquiera. No había nada fuera de lo normal. No buscaban líos. Habían ido allí a escapar de los problemas que tenían fuera y a sentirse a salvo durante un par de horas. Como yo. Era una idea tranquilizadora que duró un instante. Luego recordé lo que Kakashi y su colega le habían hecho a Naruto. ¿Qué había dicho Sasuke? Los vampiros pueden ser buenos o malos… como los humanos.

— ¿Qué quieren tomar?

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la pareja que había entrado al club. Después de un par de horas ya estaba habituada al trabajo. Nadie me lo estaba poniendo difícil. Me echaron unas cuantas miradas, eso sí. La gente no me reconocía o pensaba que era la nueva novia de Sasuke.

No perdí el tiempo discutiendo con nadie. Sasuke aún no había aparecido y esa era la única cosa que me causaba estrés. Por lo demás, me sentía a gusto en Konohagakure.

El hombre de la mesa me sonrió. Era alto y corpulento, aunque parecía más un adolescente musculoso.

— Un _AB positivo_ con jugo de naranja, por favor.

"¡Qué derrochador!", pensé. El grupo _AB positivo_ era un tipo de sangre muy raro, y me había enterado que en cuanto más rara era la sangre, más cara era la bebida.

— Genial. —Apunté el pedido en un bloc que había encontrado en el despacho de Sasuke. Mi memoria era pésima—. ¿Y para ti?

Me volví hacía su novia. De todos los de aquella noche, parecía ser la que más pegaba a un club de vampiros. Además de unos vaqueros negros, llevaba una camisa negra con un gran escote que revelaba mucha palidez y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Tenía la cara tan blanca que parecía enferma.

Llevaba un labial rojo oscuro y delineador de ojos negro, y su cabello rojo era tan largo que seguro eran extensiones. También llevaba un arco de plata en la nariz y otro en la ceja.

Me miró, como estaba de moda, con una expresión taciturna en aquella cara pálida.

— Un vodka. Sin hielo.

— ¿Con sangre?

Si decía que no, sería la primera en la noche.

— No,

— ¿Algo más?

— No.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la barra y dar a Karin el pedido.

— ¿Un vodka solo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí, sin sangre.

— ¿Para quién es?

Miré por encima del hombro.

— Para la mesa doce.

Karin miro detenidamente en la oscuridad y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Oh no, ella otra vez no.

Me volví para seguir su mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Es Juugo y su novia humana.

Las cejas se me dispararon para arriba.

— ¿Es humana?

— Se hace la vampira.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Karin seguía negando con la cabeza.

— Si Sasuke se entera de que están aquí se va a armar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Justo entonces se produjo un movimiento a la izquierda. La puerta del solárium se abrió de par en par y entró un tipo. Su cabello era color blanco y le caía a los lados. Digo no era el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto en mi vida, pero tan poco estaba tan mal.

— Hola Zanahoria. —Dijo— ¿A que viene tanta urgencia? Por el mensaje que me dejo Sai, parecía el fin del mundo.

— Lo es, Tiburoncito. Agárrate. —Karin tenía una expresión adusta en el rostro—. Quizá deberías sentarte.

La cara de _Tiburoncito_ reflejaba tensión. Se subió a un taburete y la miró con aprensión.

— Dilo ya.

— Kimimaro está muerto.

— ¿Qué? —La palabra fue más bien un gemido—. ¿Cómo?

Karin extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de _Tiburoncito_ en un gesto de consuelo.

— Fueron los cazadores, claro.

— Maldita sea —protestó con la voz llena de ira—. Maldita sea, maldita sea. —respiro y soltó aire entrecortadamente—. ¿Significa que tendré que trabajar turno doble?

Karin hizo una pausa.

— No.

— Gracias a Dios. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Kimimaro se lo tenía bien merecido. Nunca miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. —_Tiburoncito _me miró—. Hola, preciosa, ¿y tú quién eres?

La tendí un poco la mano.

— Sakura.

Tomó mi mano y en lugar de estrecharla, la besó.

— Es agradable tener por aquí a una chica nueva y preciosa a la cual admirar. Mi nombre es Suigetsu.

— Vaya. —Le sonreí—. Que encantador.

Karin llenó un chupito de _AB positivo_ del barril más cercano, mientras yo la observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿De dónde sale la sangre? —pregunté.

Sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja antes de contestarme.

— Del servicio de entrega.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

— Si, eso ya lo se. Pero ¿de dónde lo sacan?

— La mayoría de donantes. Se paga para que den su sangre, funciona bastante bien el negocio. También hay competencia porque hay unos cuantos servicios de entrega en la zona.

— ¿Hay tantos donantes en Toronto?

— Mucha viene de Estados Unidos —intervino Suigetsu—. La sangre buena y gustosa es importada de Europa. Cuando baja el suministro, siempre tenemos la versión sintética, que sabe un poco, pues, sintética. O recurrimos a algo peor… —Hizo una mueca—. A sangre de animales. Que asco.

Intenté quitar de mi rostro la expresión de asco.

— Vaya, eso sí que parece agradable.

— Tú has preguntado. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde está el jefe? Quería preguntarle por mi subida de sueldo, y como Kimimaro ya no está aquí, este es un buen momento para recalcarle lo mucho que me necesita.

— Ha salido —le dije—. Estará pronto de vuelta. Yo también tengo que hablar con él. Muy seriamente.

— Preciosa, tú acabas de empezar. Me subirá el sueldo a mí primero.

Estaba a punto de explicarle que no iba a competir por un sueldo más alto, pero decidí que no merecía la pena.

— Sí, lo que tú digas.

Karin dejo mis bebidas en una bandeja redonda.

— Lleva esto y dile a Juugo que se las beba y se largue de aquí antes de Sasuke regrese.

Tragué saliva.

— No sé si me sienta cómoda haciéndolo.

Me miró parpadeando.

— ¿Alguna vez has visto a Sasuke cuando se enfada?

— Tú no lo llamas jefe ¿eh?

— Soy demasiado vieja para llamar a alguien jefe. Contesta la pregunta. ¿Lo has visto enfadado?

Pensé en cómo había reaccionado la noche anterior cuando le mencione su intento de suicidio. En el destello de furia y violencia que se reflejo en sus ojos plateados. De repente se puso la piel de gallina en los brazos.

— ¿Se vuelve verde?

— Peor —contestó Suigetsu.

Tomé las bebidas y volví a la mesa doce. No quería ser maleducada, pero hasta Dios sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. En realidad, se me daba bastante bien. Me figure que aquella noche no iba a contar con su propina.

— Juugo, ¿no? —dije mientras le servía la bebida.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

— Así es. Eres nueva por aquí, ¿no es verdad?

— Sí. Soy Sakura.

La novia emitió un gruñido gutural de descontento.

"Tranquila, corazón —pensé—, no intento robártelo"

Dejé el vodka delante de ella.

— Consideren estas bebidas como regalo de la casa, ¿está bien?

— ¿En serio? —Juugo parecía sorprendido—. Muchas gracias. ¿Y qué se celebra?

— Que se van a largar de aquí en cuanto se terminen las bebidas.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

Me cambie la bandeja de mano.

— Soy la chica que esta entre los dos que van a poner de patitas en la calle. Ya les habían dicho que no volvieran aquí nunca más.

— Es un país libre. —Juugo subió el tono de voz.

— Tal vez ahí afuera. —Señalé la puerta—. Pero aquí dentro tienen que seguir algunas normas.

— Estúpida —me insultó la novia.

— Oye, cerillito, no quiero problemas. Créeme, con los que he tenido hoy, ya tengo para un buen rato. Así beban lo que les queda y lárguense.

La chica me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Bésame el culo!

— Sí. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Seguro que te gustaría ¿eh?

Por aquel comentario me gane un vodka en la cara. Me seque los ojos y supe que se me había corrido todo el maquillaje que me había aplicado tan minuciosamente.

— ¿Me acabas de tirar la bebida en la cara?

Atrajimos la atención de los otros vampiros que había a nuestro alrededor. Trate de ignorar sus curiosas miradas.

La novia de Juugo se puso de pie y mantuvo su actitud desafiante.

— No nos vas a echar de aquí. Nos quedamos.

— Tayuya… —La voz de Juugo tenía un punto de advertencia.

— Bien —me dijo Tayuya—, intenta sacarme de aquí, zorra chupasangre.

Cayó con un solo puñetazo. Ni siquiera había planeado golpearla. Mi puño había actuado solo, había sido el vodka que ahora me goteaba por la barbilla.

— Sakura.

Aquella voz me dejo paralizada. Su tono no me sonó amenazador; al contrario, parecía bastante tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo como para asustarme. Intente secarme la cara con el borde de la manga antes de darme la vuelta. Sasuke estaba a dos metros de mí con los brazos cruzados.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Se la estaba buscando.

No contesto. Miro a la chica en el suelo y luego deslizo la vista hacía Juugo, cuyo rostro había palidecido.

— Lo… —empezó a decir Juugo—. Lo siento jefe. Ella quería venir. Sé que debería haberle dicho que no, pero…

— Lárguense de aquí.

La voz de Sasuke aún sonaba tranquila, pero se adivinaba algo oscuro, profundo y aterrador más allá de sus palabras.

— Sí, ahora nos vamos —dijo Juugo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Una vez más lo siento.

Se levanto de la mesa y tiro de Tayuya. La chica se había llevado una mano a la nariz, que le sangraba a chorros. Supongo que yo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba

A lo mejor estaba empezando a desarrollar mi fuerza de vampiro.

Estupendo.

Sasuke no lo miro; se quedo con la vista al frente y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Pero en cuanto Juugo paso a su lado, Sasuke lo agarro del brazo y lo atrajo hacía si lo suficiente para decirle algo en voz baja… aunque no tan baja como para que yo escuchara.

— Vuelve otra vez y será lo último que hagas. Tú y tu humana.

Juugo no contesto, se limitó a asentir con un breve movimiento de cabeza. Después Tayuya y él fueron hacía la puerta y salieron al frío de las calles.

— Tú —se dirigió esta vez a mí.

De repente me sentí desnuda ante su penetrante mirada y me puse la bandeja vacía contra el pecho como un patético escudo de protección.

— ¿Sí? —dije con un rostro inocente.

Él suspiro.

— Límpiate y vuelve al trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa del rincón entre las sombras.

No me importaba el tono de voz de "jefe idiota", pero me sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Tenía que aprender a controlar mi genio. Incluso con la posible fuerza vampírica, no podía ir por ahí golpeando narices. Bueno, al menos no a todos. Me estropearía la manicura.

* * *

Volví a pintarme los labios a toda prisa, y me arreglé el pelo lo mejor que pude, puesto que mi reflejo era un asco. Intenté pensar menos en aquello porque de lo contrario el dolor y el miedo me oprimían el pecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin reflejo? No era justo.

A los diez minutos, Karin entró en el lavabo para ver como estaba. Tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que era ella porque su reflejo era inexistente.

— ¿Cómo le haces?

Señalé con la cabeza el espejo. Karin frunció el entrecejo hasta que averiguó a que me refería y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Te acabas acostumbrando.

— No creo que lo consigas nunca. Estoy a punto de tirarme sobre la primera cruz que vea.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente.

— ¿Estás bromeando, no?

— Sí, más o menos.

— De todas formas las cruces no hacen nada. Es sólo un mito.

Bueno, eso estaba bien. Me estaba preguntando si tendría que evitar las iglesias. No es que fuera mucho a misa, pero estaría bien tener la opción.

Intenté dedicarle una sonrisita.

— Y seguramente ahora me dirás que duermes en un ataúd, ¿no?

Asintió.

— Bueno, eso es verdad. Aunque solo puedo permitirme una caja de pino. —Se rió por la cara que puse—. Estoy bromeando.

— ¡Que graciosa!

Se miró en el espejo.

— Si te molesta mucho, siempre puedes ahorrar para comprar una esquirla.

— ¿Comprar qué?

— Las llaman "esquirlas". Son unas superficies reflectantes parecidas a un espejo, salvo que también funcionan con nosotros. Pero salen muy caras.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Si lo preguntas, seguramente no puedas permitírtelo. Yo sé que no puedo.

Suspiré.

— Bueno, es la historia de mi vida.

— Supongo que si odias tanto ser un vampiro, siempre te queda ir a preguntar por la cura.

"Una cura. Más bromas"

— Sí. Estaría genial. —Sonreí—. No, si logro sobrevivir un par de semanas más, me iré a México. La vida hay que vivirla, ¿no?

— Desde luego —Karin me sonrió—. Por cierto, me ha gustado el espectáculo que has hecho antes.

— ¿Qué espectáculo?

Movió el brazo en el aire.

— Cuando dejaste en el piso a la zorra esa. La última vez que vinieron quise hacerlo yo misma. Es una arpía de mucho cuidado. No sé qué ha visto Juugo en ella.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Antes salíamos juntos. Pero eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Le iba a preguntar cuánto, pero para ser sincera no me interesaba.

— Oye —dijo Karin—, como Suigetsu ya esta aquí, ¿por qué no te vas? Pareces bastante cansada.

— Y lo estoy. Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Pero tengo que hablar con Sasuke antes de irme. Siempre le preguntó a él cuando se trata de asuntos vampíricos.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres vampira?

Cerré la cremallera de su estuche de maquillaje y se lo devolví.

— Desde hace dos días.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Desde hace dos días? ¿Y tú reflejo ya esta así?

Miré al espejo e hice una mueca de disgusto.

— Sí. ¿Y?

Se dio la vuelta.

— No…, nada. No es nada.

— Yo creo que sí es algo. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Karin se volvió hacía mí, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

— Es sólo que normalmente no pierdes el reflejo hasta ese punto durante mucho tiempo… a menos que…

— ¿A menos de qué?

— A menos que te alimentes a base de… —Se calló y me miró. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios—. Ah, debe de ser eso.

Me puse la mano en la cadera y me le quedé mirando.

— ¿Tendré que darte un puñetazo a ti también? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De Sasuke y tú —contestó Karin, como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Sasuke y yo qué?

— Te ha dado su sangre. Es como oro puro a su edad, aunque esté diluida. No me extraña que se esté acelerando el proceso. —Notó mi cara tensa y que no desmentía su afirmación—. Está bien. La verdad es que es bonito. Necesita alguien como tú en la vida.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Alguien lleno de vida. Alguien que pueda darle un poco de luz a su existencia.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Mira, entre nosotros no hay nada de eso.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Si no lo hubiera, no te ofrecería su sangre, ¿no? Ya sabes que por aquí hay mucho que beber, o ¿acaso no has firmado antes la entrega del barril? Le gustas. Tómatelo como un cumplido. No le suele gustar a mucha gente.

No tenía respuesta para aquello. Sasuke no tenía necesidad de darme de su sangre cualquier sangre hubiera servido.

— Pues si le gusto, tiene una manera muy curiosa de demostrármelo.

— Así es con un montón de cosas.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

Karin se cruzó de brazos.

— Desde hace mucho. También me ayudó mucho cuando era novata. Mi creador me dejó tirada y me quedé muy mal. Le debo mucho. —Me miro—. Aunque conmigo no fue tan generoso. Tienes suerte.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho.

— ¿Los vampiros sueles compartir sangre? ¿Es algo normal?

— Sólo con los nuevos. Luego te pasas a la sangre humana. Es como cuando los bebés pasan de la leche materna a la comida sólida. —Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca—. Ya he terminado mi descanso, así que será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. ¿Te vas a ir?

— Sí, supongo. —Estaba muy cansada. Podía esperar una noche más para hablar con Sasuke. Aún estaba enojada sobre como me había estado evitando convenientemente toda la noche. Quizá yo haría la misma para devolvérsela—. ¿Crees que podrías prepararme dos especiales del novato antes de irme? No quiero que me vuelvan a dar retorcijones.

— ¿Dos especiales del novato?

Frunció el entrecejo.

— Eeeh… sí. La bebida de sangre con agua.

— Pero, ¿y Sasuke…?

Levanté una mano.

— Digamos que creo que el pozo se ha secado. Y aunque no sea así no me quiero arriesgar.

Karin asintió.

— Es muy temperamental.

— Ni que lo digas.

En la barra me dio unas cuantas botellas llenas del especial del novato para que las tuviera a la mano en cualquier momento y las metí en mi bolso enorme. Me dijo que debía asegurarme de tomarme un trago cada cuatro horas durante los próximos días. A lo mejor si bebía sangre muy diluida, no perdía más mi reflejo o no se me desarrollaba ningún efecto secundario no deseado, como lo que me esta pasando gracias a las dos dosis de sangre extrafuerte de Sasuke. No me haría daño probarlo.

Me despedí de Karin y atravesé el local en penumbra para dirigirme a la salida, lo que me hizo pasar por la mesa de Sasuke. Sentí su mirada sobre mí entre las sombras.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A casa.

— ¿Tan pronto? Creía que hablaríamos un rato.

— En otra ocasión. Quizá.

Tenía que decirle mucho más, pero no era el momento adecuado. Mañana sería otro día, y el día de hoy pronto sería un recuerdo muy lejano. Gracias a Dios.

— Muy bien —dijo.

Empecé a alejarme de la mesa, pero me detuve. Tal vez si tenía tiempo de decir algo.

— ¿Sabes? Esto no es lo que yo esperaba.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ayer por la noche me dijiste que ibas a ayudarme. Bien, ¿dónde has estado toda la noche? En vez de contestarme a un par de sencillas preguntas, me has estado evitando toda la noche. Ah, y por cierto, nunca dije que fuera a trabajar aquí. Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste, diste por sentado que te echaría la mano.

Durante un instante se quedo callado mirándome.

— Quizá me equivoque al darlo por sentado.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— No sé que quieres que diga.

— Nada. No digas nada. Se te da genial.

Me puse a caminar de nuevo.

— Sakura —me llamó.

Me di la vuelta otra vez.

— No sé ni siquiera porque aceptaste ayudarme. Está claro que no quieres verme por aquí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— Estás siendo irracional. Por favor, siéntate.

— No me quiero sentar. Ya nada tiene sentido en mi vida, sobre todo tú. Si te soy sincera, no sé que pensar de ti. Primero me ayudas y me apartas de ti. Después me besas y me apartas de ti. ¿Qué es esto?

Su boca se convirtió en una delgada línea.

— Sakura…

— Pero tengo que decir que todo lo que no entiendo, lo que menos sentido tiene es lo que estabas haciendo en el puente la otra noche. Eres un vampiro de seiscientos años al que no se le puede matar tan fácilmente, ¿por qué ibas a saltar para acabar con tu vida? ¿Crees de verdad que esa era la solución? No lo entiendo. Lo único que conseguimos fue mojarnos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

— Te dije que no quería que hablaras otra vez de ello.

— Sí, sí. Me doy cuenta que te gusta mucho evitar las discusiones desagradables para ti. Bueno ¿sabes qué? Tú ganas. La discusión se ha terminado. Me largo de aquí.

Los ojos le ardían como carbones. Me asustó. Bueno, sabía cómo dejarlos con ganas.

Empujé la puerta negra del solárium y me fui de Konohagakure por última vez, según había decidido.

El aire frío me cortó la cara, pero le ignoré. Miré al otro lado de la calle, al cartel de neón de Clancy's. No, no iba a repetir lo de aquella noche. Me iría directo a casa, pasaría de largo.

Había un taxi a una manzana, aparcado a un lado de la carretera. Por fin me salía algo bien el día de hoy. Ya era hora. Me acerqué a él tambaleándome con los zapatos de tacón que me resultaban más incómodos conforme transcurría la noche.

La calle estaba desierta. La verdad es que era un poco raro. No es que fuera la zona más animada de la ciudad, pero tampoco era tan tarde para que estuviera tan vacía un sábado por la noche. De repente me sentí muy sola.

Y tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando. O tal vez estaba paranoica después de aquel día de mierda.

No. Sin duda alguien me estaba observando. Podía sentirlo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil como para largarme del club sola sin que nadie me lleve a casa?", refunfuñe para mis adentros. Advertí que el taxi tenía un cartel que decía "FUERA DE SERVICIO" y no había ni rastro del conductor.

Nerviosa, eché una mirada al local frecuentado por cazadores de vampiros.

"¿Cuándo aprenderé? ¿Todavía seguiría respirando para cuándo lo haga?", me dije.

— ¿Hola? —Tenía la garganta seca y tragué saliva—. Quien quiera que seas, deberías saber que soy cinturón negro y que mi novio es policía. Así que lárgate.

Se oyó un ruido. ¿Un gemido? ¿O era sólo el viento?

No, sin duda era un gemido, al que siguió el sonido de algo deslizándose.

Una mano apareció en la esquina del edificio, con los nudillos blancos mientras se agarraba a la pared. Estaba manchada de sangre. Puse los ojos como platos y me llevé una mano a la boca.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunté con una voz áspera por la aprensión.

Se asomó una cara pálida y demacrada. Tenía unas ojeras muy oscuras. Llevaba una camiseta blanca rota y ensangrentada. Iba sin chaqueta en aquella noche tan fría. Las marcas de los colmillos eran recientes y estaban amoratadas. Intentó quedarse de pie, pero era en vano… Naruto resbaló y cayó desplomado en la acera.

Paralizada, miré a mí alrededor, pero no había nadie más. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Yo y el hombre al que había visto morir antes mis ojos aquella misma tarde.

Quizá debía haber huido, haberme distanciado lo más posible de aquél cazador de vampiros, pero de nuevo mis pie fueron por la libre y se acercaron cada vez más hacía el hombre que me quería muerta.

Me agaché a su lado y le aparté el pelo rubio de la cara. Se estremeció e intentó apartarse.

— No pasa nada. No te haré daño.

— Tú.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules en cuanto me reconoció. Yo traté de sonreírle.

— Sí, sorpresa, sorpresa.

Cuando lo conocí la noche anterior en Clancy's me pareció atractivo a pesar de ser un poco aniñado, pero ya no tenía nada de juvenil. Ahora era un hombre que conocía el dolor, que había pasado un infierno y se las había arreglado para volver a este mundo.

No había muerto, como yo había supuesto, pero sí que había muerto algo en su interior. No sabía nada más.

Estiré la mano para tomar su brazo tenso y musculoso. Naruto no era nada enclenque.

Tampoco tenía nada blando. Me apartó y salió pitando de nuevo hacía las sobras.

Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y me miraba como si hubiera sido yo la que lo había mordido.

— Aléjate de mí… Tú…

— ¿Monstruo chupasangre? —Terminé por él la frase—. Mira, cariño, no soy la que te ha hecho esto. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan matado.

Se rió con un sonido salvaje que me puso de punta el vello de la nuca.

— No…, no me mataron. Me hicieron algo peor. Mucho peor.

— Tienes que ir al hospital.

Intenté tocarlo de nuevo, pero la expresión de su cara me detuvo.

— Es demasiado tarde para ir al hospital. Déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Se las arreglo para ponerse de pie, pero enseguida volvió a doblarse y se llevó las manos al vientre mientras daba gritos de dolor.

Oh no.

Reconocía aquellos síntomas. Dios, lo había hecho. Kakashi y su amigo. Pensé que querrían matar a Naruto para vengar la muerte de la mujer de Kakashi. Pero no lo había matado.

Lo había convertido en uno de nosotros.

Habían transformado al gran cazador de vampiros en la criatura que él más odiaba en este mundo, en un vampiro. Era casi poético.

Salvo que, como conmigo, no habían acabado bien el trabajo. Le dolía muchísimo, de eso seguro. Necesitaba la sangre de un vampiro completo o se iba a morir de verdad.

— Vamos.

Me cambié el bolso de brazo y extendía de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez Naruto no se detuvo suficiente energía para apartarme. Se apoyó en mí. O eso o se volvía a caer en el cemento.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

— Te odio —dijo.

— Ése es el encanto que yo recordaba. Vamos, sé que el dolor es el que habla.

— Déjame. Quiero morir. Quiero llegar hasta aquí.

Seguí su mirada de dolor. Tenía los ojos clavados en Clacy's. El local de sus colegas cazadores de vampiros, bebedores de cerveza.

— ¿Crees que te van a ayudar?

— No —dijo en voz baja, moribundo—. Me matarán. Me librarán de este sufrimiento.

— Bueno, pues has tenido suerte de toparte conmigo, porque yo no voy a dejarte morir.

Sin embargo, mientras trataba de sujetarlo y, como podía, lo llevaba hasta las puertas de Konohagakure, pensé que debía estar más preocupada por mí misma. En cuanto Sasuke me viera entrar con aquel tipo a rastras, seguro que me mataría.

* * *

_Les traje el capitulo más largo para compensar la espera. Discúlpenme enserio u.u Bueno, como ven, Naruto ha reaparecido xD & las cosas se pondrán más buenas e.e ¿A que no se esperaban a Karin como un personaje bueno? Normalmente la ponen como la mala xD Pero ya verán como se desarrolla su personaje aquí e_e Bueno no jodo más. Gracias por sus preciosos reviews que tanto amo & me emocionan. Que sería de mí sin ustedes *-* _

_**Pronto volveré como Matrix… recargada con el siguiente capitulo e.e (¿Así o más bobo? xD)**_

_¡Cuídense mucho! & nos leemos pronto._

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**

_¡Púchale aquí abajito! xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hoooolaaa! Aquí me tienen de regreso (: Como se los prometí, tarde muy poco en actualizar. Este capitulo algo cortito jeje pero sólo fueron tres días de espera xD _

_En fin; ¡Enjoy this chapter!_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Menos diez minutos después de haber jurado que no volvería a pisar Konohagakure, regresaba por más. Y en esa ocasión me había llevado allí un supuesto ligue.

De momento Naruto había dejado de hacer el idiota. Estaba demasiado ocupado con dolor. Era casi una ventaja. Entré enseguida en el solárium, abrí la puerta negra con el pie y medio lo arrastré hacia el interior después de pasar junto a palmera artificial.

Suigetsu se acercó corriendo a nosotros.

— ¡Caray! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otro ataque de cazadores?

— No. —Empujé a Naruto hacía Suigetsu; un minuto más aguantando su peso y me hubiera desplomado—. Un ataque de vampiros.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño mientras examinaba de cerca la herida del cuello de Naruto.

— ¿Alguien ha pedido comida para llevar?

— Es una víctima, no un piscolabis, imbécil. Y por favor, no me digas que hablas enserio.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Tiene buena pinta.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Al darme la vuelta, mi cara se dio de lleno con el pecho de Sasuke. Ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse. Retrocedí un paso y traté de parecer serena.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakura? —preguntó cansado.

Señalé a Naruto con la cabeza.

— Lo han atacado los vampiros. Lo han convertido, pero se muere de dolor.

Sasuke miró a Naruto de pies a cabeza, y no supe qué estaba pensando porque la expresión de su rostro era neutra, igual de controlada que siempre, lo que parecía ser su sello característico.

— ¿Y por qué lo has traído aquí?

— Porque tú puedes ayudarlo, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu, quien estaba analizando a Naruto como si fuera la cena del día.

— Llévalo a mi despacho.

Suigetsu tomó a Naruto, sin esfuerzo alguno se lo echó al hombro, como si no pesara nada, y atravesó el local a grandes zancadas.

Sonreí.

— Entonces ¿lo ayudaras?

— No. —Sasuke no me miró y se volvió a sentar en su mesa, que estaba allí al lado—. Pero si lo dejo morir aquí, molestara a los clientes.

La ira me domino.

— ¿No vas a ayudarlo?

— No.

Apreté los dientes e intenté respirar con normalidad.

— Eres un idiota.

Se levantó y después de un suave movimiento, lo tuve enfrente de la cara. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños muy apretados.

— Nadie me habla como tú. ¿Tienes idea de quién soy?

— Sí. Un idiota, creía que ya te lo había dicho.

Me di la vuelta con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano e intenté caminar hacia el despacho lo más tranquila posible.

Suigetsu había puesto a Naruto en el sofá, que había tenido un día muy movido. Naruto se retorcía y se apretaba el estómago.

Karin se asomó por la puerta para saber que era todo aquel jaleo.

— Vamos —les dije—, alguien tiene que ayudarlo.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

— Ni de broma.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento, pero Sasuke ha dicho que no.

Noté como la cara se me enrojecía por el enfado. ¿Es que siempre tenía que hacerlo yo sola? Abrí el bolso. No me hacía falta su ayuda. Allí tenía las botellas del especial del novato, rosas e inocentes en el fondo de mi bolso. Saqué una, desenrosqué el tapón y se la acerque a Naruto.

Sasuke apareció detrás de Karin. Me miro con una ceja levantada mientras me arrodillaba frente al sofá.

Alcé una mano en su dirección.

— Ni intentes detenerme.

— Ni se me había ocurrido —dijo—. Por favor, continúa. No dejes que te interrumpa.

Bien.

— Aquí tienes. —Acerqué la botella a los labios de Naruto—. Bebe esto.

Apartó la cara y me empujo con fuerzas. Fruncí el ceño y le di en el hombro.

— ¿Es que quieres morir?

— Sí.

Fue más un gemido que una palabra.

Cuando era pequeña mi familia tenía un Labrador Retriever. Lo llamé _Princesa_. No creo que superara aquel nombre desafortunado, ya que era un perro bastante macho, ¿pero que puedo decir? Las niñas ponen a todo nombres bonitos. Total, _Princesa_ se puso enfermo una vez y teníamos que darle tres pastillas al día para curarle la infección. Intentamos engañarlo escondiendo las pastillas en su comida o recubriéndolas con queso, pero _Princesa _no quería ni probarlas. Él lo sabía. Después de probar una y otra vez a darle las pastillas por las buenas, mi madre al final hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Al fin y al cabo era por su propio bien.

Se me ocurrió intentar otra cosa con Naruto.

Le tapé la nariz.

— ¡Eh! —protestó Naruto e intentó apartar mi mano.

Estaba débil. Podía con él. Levanté la vista hacía la puerta. Sasuke parecía divertirse con la escena. Le lancé una mirada asesina.

Luego me subí al sofá, me subí un poco la falda para maniobrar correctamente y me senté a horcadas sobre el pecho de Naruto para inmovilizarle los brazos con las rodillas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El dolor que reflejaba su voz no ocultaba muy bien su sorpresa.

— Te trato como el perro malo que eres —contesté y luego le tape la nariz.

Le puse en los labios la botella de sangre diluida y la deje ahí un rato.

Se retorció un poco pero lo tenía bien sujeto. De hecho, al cabo de unos minutos casi me dieron ganas de cobrar al público por el espectáculo. Había sido muy diferente con _Princesa_. Mi padre le había abierto el hocico y mi madre le había echado al gaznate la pastilla. Así de fácil. No como el rodeo Naruto en Konohagakure. Eh, eso sonaba a película porno.

Por fin Naruto abrió la boca para respirar y se atragantó con el agua, no sin antes verse obligado a tragar un poco. Sonreí por la pequeña victoria y perdí la concentración por un lapso de segundo.

Liberó su brazo izquierdo y se incorporó. Perdí el equilibrio, me deslicé hacía atrás y me caí del sofá. Naruto tenía la botella en las manos. Pensé que la iba a tirar, pero la inclino y acabó de bebérsela.

Estiré la falda negra que Karin me había prestado y me puse de pie despacio.

— ¿Ven? —Informe a los espectadores—. Justo como yo lo había planeado.

Sasuke entró a la habitación.

— ¿Hace cuánto qué se ha ido?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo lo convirtieron?

— Fue esta tarde, cuando le atacaron. Justo antes de llegar yo aquí.

Sasuke asintió.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Qué ves?

Naruto tiro la botella como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba lamiendo una araña.

— Monstruos —gruñó mientras se ponía de pie—. No quiero formar parte de su mundo maligno.

Intenté sonreír.

— Me alegra ver que has vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco?

— Tengo que encontrar a Danzou. —Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sasuke se interpuso en su camino—. Quítate de en medio, vampiro.

— Sí, antes ya me pareció reconocerte. Eres un cazador. Te vi de lejos la otra noche.

— Ahí es dónde te sugiero que te quedes. Bien lejos de mí. Ahora deja que me marche.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos pero no se movió.

— ¿Para que le cuentes a tus amigos dónde estamos? Creo que no. Además, dudo que llegues muy lejos en tu estado.

— ¿Mi estado? —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Me encuentro bien.

— ¿Con más de ocho horas sin intervención? Ya veremos.

Sasuke se apartó.

Naruto parpadeó, no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer, pero logro serenarse.

Caminó con seguridad a la puerta, y luego gritó y se encorvó mientras se sostenía en el marco. Hice el ademán de acercarme a él, pero Sasuke extendió un brazo para detenerme.

Naruto se sujetaba el vientre mientras caía al suelo

— No —consiguió decir—, otra vez no.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Sasuke—. Ya le he dado sangre.

Sasuke se quedó delante de mí, sin decir nada, y giró lentamente la cabeza hacía Suigetsu y Karin. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y cerraron la puerta al marcharse.

Le tomé de la manga para obligarlo a que me mirara.

— Vamos. Dime que pasa.

Suspiró y se sacó la manga de mi puño.

— Hace por lo menos ocho horas que se ha ido. Un cóctel de sangre suave no lo sacará de ésta.

Me confundió lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, pero luego me acordé. En su casa… comentó algo de unas toxinas vampíricas. Eran como veneno en el torrente sanguíneo y tenía que contrarrestarse con la sangre del creador de uno lo antes posible para no acabar…

Muerto. Era una muerte horrible, llena de dolor, que podía durar horas.

Mis botellas de novato no podían contrarrestar aquello. Noté que el pánico se aferraba a mi pecho mientras observaba cómo Naruto sufría.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— No vamos a hacer nada, Sakura. Es un cazador de vampiros. Mata a los nuestros sin piedad. ¿De verdad quieres ayudarlo?

Tenía el cuerpo tan tenso como mis puños.

— No puedo quedarme aquí y ver cómo muere.

— Pues vete.

— Sasuke, por favor. Haz algo. ¿Qué necesita?

— Necesita la sangre de un vampiro fuerte, y mucha.

Miré a Naruto y luego me volví para mirarlo a él.

— Tu sangre.

No contesto.

— Sasuke por favor, ayuda a Naruto.

— No se merece tu compasión inapropiada.

No tenía respuesta para aquello, ¿o si? Naruto era uno de los malos. Eso lo había entendido. Pero antes había visto algo en él, algo que no era tan malo. No le gustaba lo que hacia. Lo que era. Me pregunté si no se habría hecho cazador por la presión que ejercía el hecho de la forma en la que habían muerto sus padres.

— Lo sé —dije por fin—. Ya lo sé. Pero por favor, ayúdalo de todas formas.

Sasuke fue hasta su escritorio despacio y luego se quedó allí de pie, mirándome durante un minuto entero.

— Tendremos que retenerlo aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que no revelará dónde estamos.

Asentí.

— Por supuesto.

— Si lo hago, me tienes que prometer que harás algo por mí.

Naruto gimió de angustia y lo miré antes de centrar toda mi atención en Sasuke.

— Está bien. Lo que sea. ¿Qué es?

Me fulminó con la mirada.

— Te lo diré más tarde. Lo único que quiero es que me prometas que me ayudaras.

— Te lo prometo.

De repente volvió a tener el cuchillo en las manos. Ni siquiera lo había visto tomarlo. Naruto lo vio acercándose y sus facciones se contrajeron de dolor. Cuando descubrió el cuchillo, noté el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Murmuró algo por no lo oí. Intentó retroceder, pero ya estaba pegado a la pared y no podía ir más allá.

Sasuke se hizo un corte rápido en el antebrazo izquierdo. Tiró el cuchillo a un lado y apretó el brazo contra la boca de Naruto.

— Bebe, cazador.

Observé en silencio mientras desaparecía la última pizca de resistencia. Al final fue demasiado y se relajó. Todo menos sus manos, que seguían aferradas al brazo de Sasuke como un bebé a su biberón. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Sasuke retiró el brazo y ayudo a Naruto a subir al sofá. Se quedo dormido al instante.

Sasuke recogió el cuchillo del suelo y salió de la habitación sin mirarme. Fui detrás de él hacía el club.

— Gracias por hacerlo —le dije.

— Creo que dormirá un rato. No estará contento cuando despierte.

— Sí, no parece muy madrugador.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

— Si has puesto en peligro a todos los que ven este lugar como un refugio, no me hará nada de gracia.

Tragué saliva.

— Lo sé.

— Vete a casa, Sakura, descansa.

— Bien. —Me di la vuelta para marcharme—. Ah, ¿qué es lo que he prometido? ¿A qué quieres que te ayude?

Sasuke se recostó en su asiento y tomó un trago del vaso de jugo de arándanos rojos.

— Cuando los cazadores se hayan ido de la ciudad y este seguro de que vas a estar a salvo, me ayudarás a acabar con mi existencia de una vez por todas.

Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras antes de reaccionar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a suicidarte? —farfullé.

Tal vez lo había entendido mal.

Se me quedó mirando.

— Exacto.

Me dejé caer en el asiento. Tenía la cara y las manos frías.

— ¿Has pensado en ir a ver a un terapeuta? A lo mejor deberías probar algún tipo de antidepresivo.

Sonrió, pero sin que se le reflejara en los ojos.

— Lo he pensado mucho, Sakura. Mi existencia ya no significa mucho para mí. Ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Al ser como soy, no he podido disfrutar de una vida normal y morir por causas naturales; por lo tanto debo elegir yo mismo el momento adecuado, ha llegado la hora.

— Y en el puente…

— En el puente estaba considerando todas las opciones posibles. Por supuesto, era muy consiente de que la caída no me haría nada, pero la estaca de madera que llevaba en el bolsillo era algo muy diferente.

— Ah, ¿era una estaca? —dije—. Creía que te habías alegrado de verme.

Frunció el entrecejo.

— Es broma. —Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa—. Ni siquiera sabía que llevabas una encima la otra noche. Perdona. Es típico de mí hacer bromas en el momento más inoportuno.

— Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Respire hondo.

— No me gusta nada, pero he prometido ayudarte en lo que hiciera falta.

Aquello era lo más alejado del sí que podía decir en aquel instante. ¿Por qué quería acabar con su vida? Tenía todo lo que desearía un hombre. Una vida larga, atractivo, un negocio próspero… una tipa buena enfrente. Bueno, tres de cuatro no está nada mal.

— Volveremos a hablar más tarde —dijo—. Ahora duerme un poco. Haré lo que pueda para cuidar a tu amigo.

— Se llama Naruto, y es más que un rollo pasajero. —Eché un vistazo durante un segundo al local lleno de gente—. Muy bien, me voy, pero volveré a primera hora de la mañana para comprobar que todo va bien.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que todo irá bien mañana?

Volví a morderme el labio inferior y aparté la mirada.

— Traeré donitas.

* * *

_Después de una corta espera, aquí me tienen de regreso xD ¿Les gusto? ¿Sí? ¡Me alegra! Muy bien supongo que no hay mucho que decir ahora :/ Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que será un capitulo más larguito, por lo que tardaré un poco ya que es laborioso el transcribir y últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo u.u_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Awww me emociono mucho al leerlos, ¡de verdad! Son tan lindos*-* Que sería de mí sin ustedes (:_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Pronto volveré como Matrix… recargada con el próximo capi :D xD_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**

_¡Púchale aquí abajito! :D xD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana acabo siendo las nueve cuarenta y cinco. El despertador no sonó. Ya lo sé, excusas. Había dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera había oído que llamaban el teléfono. Había dos mensajes en el contestador de casa y ambos eran de mi madre. Quería saber qué planes tenía para la boda de mi prima Ten-Ten. Me preguntaba cuándo iba a llegar y si llevaría pareja, y me dijo que para recibirme había hecho mis galletas preferidas con trocitos de chocolate. Era al día siguiente.

Por poco y me muero al recordar ese pequeño detalle. El tiempo vuela cuando te persiguen por la vida inmortal que acabas de comenzar. Me había tomado tres días de fiesta, pero eso ya no venía al caso. En veinticuatro horas se suponía que debía emprender camino como si nada a mi pueblo natal, el lugar donde mi prima se casaría.

Yo era una de las damas de honor. Me pregunté si creerían que tenía gripe.

O tal vez les contaría la verdad. Les diría que me habían desangrado hasta casi dejarme seca para convertirme en una criatura de la noche, un monstruo chupasangre que apenas tenía reflejo. Me pregunté si eso significaba que no saldría en las fotos de la boda.

¿O sólo pasaba con los espejos? Debía averiguarlo antes de ir a alguna parte.

Tenía que librarme de ir. No había más remedio. Ser una dama de honor en mis condiciones estaría mal en todos los niveles. Pero ya pensaría más tarde en lo que iba a decir. En ese momento debía ocuparme de Naruto.

* * *

El taxi me dejo enfrente del solárium. Había decidido ir en taxi a cualquier sitio mientras pudiera permitírmelo. La idea de caminar sola por la calle, incluso bajo la cegadora luz diurna, me ponía más nerviosa conforme pasaban los días.

La puerta de delante estaba cerrada, así que di la vuelta por detrás. Me sorprendió ver a Suigetsu apoyado en la pared exterior con una cara de mal humor y unas enormes ojeras.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? —dije—. No me digas que no te marchaste anoche

La expresión de su cara no era nada agradable.

—Ah. Has vuelto, gracias por dejarnos con ese lunático.

— ¿Lunático? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué ha hecho?

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué no ha hecho?

Le di la espalda a Suigetsu y empujé la puerta para entrar. Enseguida oí un estrépito, un ruido fuerte y constante.

Karin que parecía agotada se acerco a mí.

—Gracias a Dios que por fin estas aquí. Ha estado preguntando por ti, bueno, más bien gritando.

—Estupendo—dije sarcásticamente—. ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

—No lo sé, pero quería que te diera esto.

Karin me tomo la mano y colocó sobre ella una pistola plateada, grande, pesada y con mango negro. ¡Una pistola! Nunca en mi vida había tocado una.

— ¿Para qué demonios es esto? —farfulle.

—Para protegerte.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo pinta de Harry el Sucio?

Caminó cansada hasta la barra y se sirvió un trago de lo que parecía su maleta personal y se lo bebió.

—Me agradas, Sakura. De verdad. Pero eres la que lo dejo aquí y luego se fue. Ahora te toca a ti ocuparte de él. Yo ya he tenido bastante.

Recogió su abrigo azul de detrás de la barra, se lo puso y se marcho del club por la puerta trasera.

Tragué saliva. Bueno, al menos Suigetsu aún estaba ahí para ayudarme.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Suigetsu al asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

Corrí hacia la puerta antes de que se cerrara, lo agarré por la camisa blanca y tiré de él hacia dentro.

—Ah, no, tú no. —Lo sacudí por los hombros—. No me vas a dejar aquí sola.

Suigetsu parpadeo.

—Estás muy sexy cuando te pones dominante.

— ¿Significa eso que te vas a quedar?

— ¿Me darás una paliza si no lo hago?

—Seguramente.

Me dedico una gran sonrisa.

Detrás de nosotros se oyó un gran estruendo en el despacho de Sasuke.

Vaya, quien sería.

— ¡Sakura! —Naruto tenía la voz ronca como si llevara gritando toda la noche—. ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!

Me volví a Suigetsu.

— ¿Por qué no ha salido de ahí aún?

—Reforcé la puerta. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Como tú.

—Suigetsu no vas a conseguir nada con esos cumplidos.

Me puse la pistola en el costado como había visto a los policías en las películas y me dirigí al despacho. Llamé con unos toques suaves.

— ¿Naruto?

El golpe de contestación fue como si Naruto se hubiera lanzado con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta. — ¡Sácame de aquí de una puta vez!

—Bien, seguro que te has dado cuenta que eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

— ¡Déjame salir ya!

Miré a Suigetsu y volví a centrarme en la puerta.

— ¿Te has quedado sordo después del mordisco? Escucha, nadie se fía de ti, sobre todo yo. Si te dejamos salir, se lo dirás a tus amigos cazadores y entonces todos moriremos.

En ese momento bajo la intensa luz del día, todo cobraba más sentido. Quizá había cometido un error garrafal al volver con Naruto al club. Eh, ¿quizá? Bien, estaba claro que había cometido un enorme error, lo admito. No se me da bien la violencia, la muerte y todas esas cosas desagradables. En realidad, por lo general no tenía que vérmelas con este tipo de situaciones- supongo que mi cerebro desconectó la parte de su senado común y me gobernó la estupidez. No me convertía en una vampira mala, sino que tenía más posibilidades de que me mataran.

Pero era responsable de Naruto, me guste a o no.

—Bien Naruto, ¿por qué no te tomas un buen tranquilizante? Quiero hablar contigo cara a cara.

Esperé su respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

—Para que lo sepas —continué tratando de sonar tan firme y segura de mí misma—, tengo una pistola. Una de las grandes. La he usado antes y no tengo ningún problema en una hacerte un enorme agujero si me das problemas.

Miré a Suigetsu. Asintió para darme su aprobación y casi levanta el pulgar.

Volví a esperar respuesta, y al final Naruto dijo:

—Muy bien, entra y tendremos una agradable conversación.

¿Por qué me costaba tanto tragarme su sinceridad? Ah, podía ser por el tono sumamente falso de su voz.

Agarré con más fuerza la pistola, estaba empezando a pesar.

—Es automática —susurró Suigetsu—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es apuntar y disparar.

—Igual que una cámara de fotos —dije— Oye, Suigetsu, si las cosas se ponen feas ahí dentro, ¿puedes decirle a Sasuke que lamento haberle llamado bastardo ayer por la noche?

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Lo llamaste bastardo? Eres mi heroína.

Me encogí de hombros y luego me volví al despacho.

—Bien Naruto —dije más alto—. Apártate de la puerta…—Y añadí—; o ya verás.

Suigetsu metió una llave en la cerradura y la giró. Me puse tensa y me preparé para apuntar enseguida. Le dispararía a las piernas si es necesario. ¿Las balas mataban a los vampiros? No lo tenía muy claro, aunque seguro le dolería muchísimo.

Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta un poco para asomar la cabeza. Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Parecía que estaba rezando.

En cuanto dí el primer paso para entrar, Suigetsu cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Oí el clic de la cerradura y el estómago me dio un vuelco.

"Muchas gracias —pensé—. ¿Por qué no me hechas a los leones?".

Naruto levantó despacio la cabeza hasta que se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

—Pues estamos aquí —dijo con sequedad—. Hablemos.

— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Genial.

Clavó la vista en mi pistola. La levanté aún más para apuntarle directamente.

— ¿Por qué me cuesta creer que alguna vez has disparado un arma? —preguntó.

—Porque eres un machista.

—No la necesitas, no te voy a hacer nada.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no te creo con lo simpático que has sido hasta ahora?

Miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es que soy muy codiciosa y te quiero todo para mí sola. Me has conquistado con tu encanto.

Me miró desconcertado. Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy siendo sarcástica.

Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime.

—En el bar la otra noche, ¿tenías planeado matarme?

— ¿Perdona?

Bajé un poco la pistola.

— ¿Ibas a morderme? ¿A convertirme en vampiro?

—No. —Casi me río—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los vampiros, muerden gente.

—Yo todavía no he mordido a nadie y no tengo pensado hacerlo, al menos por ahora. ¿Significan algo para ti las palabras "asqueroso" y "antihigiénico"?

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Pareces tan normal… aún no me creo que no supiera lo que eras. Lo que eres.

—Me ha llegado al alma.

—Bueno, ¿y qué estabas haciendo en Clancy's la otra noche?

—Seguro que no me crees si te digo que sólo había ido a tomar un trago.

—Seguro que no. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver yo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Carajo, eres un completo egocéntrico. Siento estropearte la historia, amigo, pero no había salido a por ti, si eso es lo que piensas. Me apetecía beber algo y por eso entré al bar. Vi a un chico lindo sentado en la barra y me puse a flirtear con él.

— ¿Un chico lindo?

Levantó las cejas y enseguida noté que me subían los colores

—Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema. Se supone que estábamos teniendo una charla sobre el porqué no puedes matarnos a todos.

— ¿Pensaste que era lindo?

—Confía en mí. Ya lo he superado. Has sido una verdadera molestia desde que te conocí y eso le ha quitado gracia al asunto.

—Y ese hombre, el alto vestido de negro, ¿es tu novio?

—Sasuke es un amigo, pero no del tipo que estas pensando. ¿Qué importa eso?

Naruto se levantó. Era una cabeza más alto que yo. Retrocedí un paso y alcé la pistola que había bajado casi hasta el suelo.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar —dijo.

Noté tensos todos los músculos de mi cuerpo cuando avanzó otro paso hacía mí.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves a sentarte? Es un sofá muy cómodo.

Dio un tercer paso hacía mí. No quería disparare, pero cada vez se me hacía más fácil conforme se acercaba.

Se detuvo y suspiró.

—Mira, Sakura, sé que sin tu ayuda hubiera muerto ayer por la noche.

— ¿Y?

— Y se que eres diferente a los demás.

— ¿Quiénes son los demás?

—Los demás vampiros.

—Lamento darte la noticia. Pero ahora también tú eres un vampiro.

Un destello de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, por lo que sabía estas ves no era dolor físico.

—Lo sé. Aún así no me siento diferente a cuando era normal.

— ¿Lo ves? Eso era lo que intentaba explicarte.

—Pero… Ahora soy diferente. —Su voz reflejaba tristeza—. No puedo ser la misma cosa que mató a mis padres, un muerto chupasangre y perverso.

Agachó la cabeza y luego empezó a sollozar muy bajo. Como sollozan los hombres. De un modo silencioso, seco y lo más discreto posible. Si no hubiera estado de pie justo enfrente de él, no me habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tragué saliva, pero no bajé la pistola.

—Naruto eso no es cierto. Tú no eres así. Yo no soy así.

—Somos cosas muertas —dijo—. Unas cosas muertas y repugnantes.

—No, no lo somos.

Salvé el espacio que había entre nosotros, le tomé una mano y me la llevé al pecho para que notara el latido constante de mi corazón. Enseguida empezó a bombear de un modo embarazazo cuando me di cuenta de que lo había obligado a tocarme un pecho.

Lo solté, pero no retiró la mano. Su respiración se entre corto cuando alzó la vista para mirarme a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Desde luego que no estamos muertos.

Se inclinó hacía mí con la mano todavía apretada tiernamente contra mi pecho. Noté que algo se tensaba en mi interior cuando clavé la mirada en aquellos ojos de color azul intenso; debió ser el deseo… o la necesidad. No lo sabía. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: era guapo, vulnerable y estaba de muerte. Y yo iba a besarlo. Estaba a punto de besarlo.

La pistola se me cayó al suelo cuando lo abracé. Sentí la presión de una mano sobre mi hombro y salí disparada unos pasos hacía atrás, dando bandazos, lejos del alcance de Naruto.

Me di la vuelta. Sasuke estaba detrás de mí y parecía muy disgustado. Miró a Naruto y lo levantó contra la pared detrás de su escritorio, donde lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —grité—. No iba a hacerme daño.

Sasuke tenía agarrado a Naruto por el cuello y lo había levando unos centímetros del suelo. Pero me había oído. Lo fue bajando despacio, muy despacio, y cuándo lo soltó, Naruto empezó a farfullar y toser hasta que acabo tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí adentro tú sola? —Me dijo Sasuke—. Nunca había visto tanta estupidez.

Noté que se me enrojecía la cara.

—Lo tenía bajo control.

— ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que es? Es un cazador. Caza a los tuyos. Abre los ojos niña, o no vivirás lo suficiente para recoger los frutos de lo que eres.

—Te he dicho que lo tenía bajo control.

Naruto se puso de pie lentamente.

—No le diré ni una palabra a nadie. Les debo mi vida a los dos.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando.

—Palabras, sólo palabras. Nada me garantiza que lo que dices es verdad.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces no sé que decirte.

—Pues me darás algo más que palabras —dijo Sasuke—. Harás una promesa. Que si sales de aquí y pones en riesgo la vida de cualquiera de nosotros, a cualquier cliente, a cualquiera de mis empleados, o a Sakura, la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti.

—Entiendo…

—Tú no entiendes nada —le cortó Sasuke—. Te haré responsable yo personalmente. Por lo tanto, todo en tu vida a lo que le tengas mucho cariño, todas las personas que conozcas, tus amigos, tus amantes o tu familia, caerán en mis garras y los destruiré frente a tus narices. Las palabras carecen de sentido a menos que quieras respaldarlas, así que se te quede grabado lo que acabo de decirte, cazador.

La cara de Naruto había palidecido considerablemente y estaba segura de que la mía también. Sasuke podía dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Suigetsu entró en la habitación y nos miró de uno en uno hasta llegar a Sasuke.

—Eh, jefe. ¿Es cierto que ayer por la noche Sakura le llamó bastardo?

— ¡Suigetsu! —protesté—. ¿Ahora? ¿Tienes que decirle eso ahora?

— ¿Es un mal momento? —No espero contestación ni tampoco una respuesta a su primera pregunta—. Como no he oído ningún disparo, me imaginaba que era un buen momento para largarme.

—Vete —le dijo Sasuke, que tenía la vista clavada en mí. Lo sabía incluso sin mirarlo porque notaba una inconfundible sensación abrasadora en aquella parte de la cara.

Suigetsu sonrió y me lanzó un beso antes de irse.

Se hizo el silencio durante un instante, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Tú y yo nos entendemos, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, por supuesto —dije.

—Estaba hablándole al cazador.

Advertí por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación que las marcas en el cuello de Naruto habían desaparecido a tal punto que a penas las podía distinguir. La poderosa sangre de Sasuke había actuado de nuevo. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardaría Naruto en perder su reflejo.

Él no se dejaba intimidar por la intensa mirada de Sasuke.

—Sí, creo que nos entendemos muy bien —respondió.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando un rato más. —Pues vete. No intentaré detenerte.

Naruto hizo ademán de irse, pero entonces se volvió a mí.

—Lo de antes iba enserio. No se lo diré a nadie.

Le dedique una sonrisa forzada y asentí. En cuanto salió por la puerta miré a Sasuke.

—Perdona, se que ha sido una estupidez.

Suspiro.

—Pero aún así lo hiciste.

—Tenía la pistola que me habías dado.

—La función de la pistola no era darte falsos ánimos. No era para que entraras aquí agitándola como sabes que has hecho. Además ahora esta en el suelo.

—Ah —me incliné para recogerla y la puse con cuidado sobre su escritorio. Él abrió el primer cajón y la guardó adentro—. Bueno, ¿y dónde estabas? Cuándo llegue aquí Karin no sabía a dónde habías ido.

—Había un problema en otro club.

—Entonces, ¿tienes más de uno?

—Sí, soy el dueño de tres.

— ¿Cuál era la emergencia? ¿Te había dejado tirado alguien?

Cerró el primer cajón y se sentó ante su escritorio.

—No, me temo que era un poco más grave que eso. Justo después de la medianoche se produjo un ataque de cazadores. Mataron a casi todo el mundo y el local quedo echo cenizas.

Me quedé sin respiración.

—Por eso… —continuó— espero que perdones mi brusco comportamiento con tu amigo, puesto que sus colegas han sido responsables de lo sucedido.

Me quedé pálida.

—Dios mío, Sasuke, lo siento muchísimo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que últimamente he estado muy enfrascado en mis problemas, pero ha sido la gota que colma el vaso para darme cuenta de los peligros que nos rodean.

— ¿Has reconsiderado lo de suicidarte? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No. De hecho esto me ha confirmado que mi decisión es correcta.

Abrí la boca para discutir con él, pero hizo gesto para que no insistiera.

—Me gustaría estar solo un rato, Sakura, si no te importa.

Asentí con aire de gravedad.

—No hay problema, me iré a casa supongo. Tengo que ocuparme de un par de cosas. —Me volví hacía la puerta—. Ah, por cierto, probablemente estaré fuera hasta el miércoles. Me pasaré por aquí a mí regreso.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que irme por un asunto familiar.

Sí, supongo que fue un cambio muy repentino por mi parte, pero había decidido que la boda era inevitable. Sería mejor que fuera para quitármelo de encima. Por otro lado, en ese momento me parecía muy buena idea salir de la ciudad.

Bueno, para Sasuke no, me miraba enfadado.

—Pensaba que te había dicho que dejaras atrás tu vieja vida, y eso no incluye atender "asuntos familiares". ¿En cuántas situaciones peligrosas te tienes que meter antes de hacer lo que te he dicho?

—Es la boda de mi prima en Abottsville. Tengo que ir, todos me están esperando. Cortaré relación con ellos justo después. Te lo prometo.

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para marcharme mientras me preguntaba por qué me sentía culpable.

—No —dijo.

— ¿Perdona?

Sasuke respiró hondo y se frotó las sienes antes de contestar.

—He dicho que no, no puedes ir a esa boda.

Fruncí el entrecejo, enfadada, y noté como la ira ascendía por mi pecho.

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Iré a dónde se me de la gana.

Sasuke estaba de pie, agarrando el borde del escritorio con las manos y el enfado había hecho que su rostro adoptara una expresión oscura.

—Para de hablar como una niña. No puedes ir dónde se te da la gana, no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Ya no. Lo que hiciste ayer ha puesto en peligro todo a tu alrededor. ¿No lo comprendes? Si te marchas de la ciudad ya no podré protegerte, y ya tengo bastantes problemas aquí de los cuales preocuparme.

Noté cómo se me cerraba la garganta, pero no me iba a echar para atrás. No podía intimidarme, me daba igual el miedo que diera. Ni hablar. De ninguna manera.

— ¿Cómo pretendes protegerme aquí metido mientras planificas el mejor modo de suicidarte? Sí, eres muy útil. Y perdona por haber salvado a Naruto. Supongo que no puedo dar la espalda a una persona que se está muriendo en la calle. Soy así de rara.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Sakura.

—No, lo que quieres es que obedezca tus órdenes como lo hacen todos los de aquí. Bueno, pues olvídalo, eso no va a pasar.

Me di la vuelta otra vez para marcharme, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Sasuke ya estaba ahí para cerrarme el paso. Me agarró y me atrajo a él. Durante un instante creí que iba a besarme de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo. Se me quedó mirando mientras clavaba sus dedos en la parte superior de mis brazos.

—Si te marchas ahora e ignoras mis advertencias…. —Hizo una pausa—. Ni se te ocurra volver. Estarás completamente sola.

El enfado desapareció de su voz, fue una simple afirmación monótona. Me soltó.

Alcé la vista para mirarlo mientras una lágrima caliente rodaba por mi mejilla. Tragué saliva.

—Me parece bien.

Pasé por su lado y abrí la puerta. Me ordené a mí misma no darme la vuelta para mirarlo, para ver si tenía alguna expresión reveladora en su cara. El enfado se me fue tan rápido como había llegado. Estaba mareada, cansada, y me sentía muy sola.

El problema principal de Sasuke es que era demasiado estricto. Era blanco y negro, con él no había términos medios negociados.

Mi problema es que yo era exactamente igual.

Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Agachar la cabeza y decir: "Si, amo, lo que tú ordenes, amo"? Ni de broma.

Ahí acabo todo. Me marché de Konohagakure por la puerta trasera y traté de alejar de mi mente sus palabras que me carcomían el cerebro como termitas.

¿Me estaba engañando a mí misma? ¿Era un error ir a la boda? Mi pueblo natal era tan seguro como cualquier otro. Casi demasiado seguro. Estaría bien, muy bien, sin ese Sasuke Uchiha, arrogante, sexy y exigente en mi vida.

A pesar de que me inquietaba volver sola a mi apartamento, me aguanté y tomé el transporte público en lugar de un taxi. Estaba de tan mal humor que los cazadores debían temerme. De camino a casa alquilé tres películas sobre vampiros para verlas en lo que quedaba de la tarde y olvidarme de todo.

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando abrí la puerta. Corrí para descolgarlo y tiré el bolso y los DVD en la encimera de la cocina. Tenía que ser Sasuke, lo sabía. Se disculparía por la discusión y todo volvería a estar bien entre nosotros.

— ¿Dígame? —dije sin aliento.

— ¡Sakura! Me alegro que estés ahí.

Baje los hombros de inmediato… era Ino. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que me había abandonado en la zona de restaurantes del centro comercial, justo antes que empezara mi aventurita con Naruto. Esperaba que no se hubiera gastado mucho dinero para intentar sentirse mejor. Tenía una deuda importante con la tarjeta de crédito. Pero yo tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparme.

—Ino, respecto a lo de ayer…

—Olvídalo.

— ¿Que lo olvide?

—Sí, creo que quizá me comporté de forma irracional. No es asunto mío si te estás viendo con un chico nuevo. De hecho, me alegro muchísimo por ti.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, es un bombón. Se llamaba Naruto, ¿no?

—Naruto. —De repente noté que me entraba jaqueca. O tal vez era un tumor cerebral—. Sí, así se llama.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo se conocieron?

Intenté inventarme una buena mentira, pero desistí. Me dolía mucho pensar.

—Ligué con él en un bar y no se ha despegado de mí desde entonces.

—Que lindo. ¿Quién ha dicho que ya no se puede conocer a un buen chico en un bar?

—Pues yo.

—Bueno, tonta, supongo que ya sabrás que estabas equivocada. Oye, no quiero entretenerte, yo sé que estás ocupadísima preparándote para la boda, pero sólo quería darte las gracias.

— ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

Soltó una risita.

—Cuando ayer los dejé solos como tortolitos, me marché para compadecerme de mí misma y acabé conociendo a un chico fantástico con el que nunca me hubiera topado si hubiera pasado la tarde contigo. Y me compré unos zapatos geniales. Espera a verlos.

—Ah—dije sorprendida. Bueno, no muy sorprendida. Se trataba de Ino—. Estupendo. Lo del chico, digo. ¿Cómo es?

Respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar con entusiasmo.

—Bueno tiene algo que lo hace ser supersexy. Es nuevo en la ciudad, así que tal vez haya sido el destino. Creo que podría ser el elegido. Te va a encantar. De hecho estoy pensando que cuando vuelvas de la boda, tú, Naruto, mi choco y yo podríamos salir juntos en una cita doble.

No respondí al momento.

—Sakura —Dijo Ino—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué te parece una cita doble? Sería divertido, ¿eh?

Asentí, sobre todo porque imagine que no sería nada divertido.

—Sí, superdivertido.

—Megasuperdivertido. ¿Por qué no me llamas cuando regreses y organizamos algo?

—Bien, te lo prometo. —Estaba con los dedos cruzados—. Ah, y, Ino…

— ¿Sí?

—Lo siento. En serio. Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal ayer…

Ino se rió.

—Olvídalo. ¿Cuándo habíamos tenido novio a la vez? Es genial.

Colgué sintiéndome culpable. Esa doble cita no iba a tener lugar. Por un montón de razones. No era la primera vez en la semana que aceptaba algo que no iba a cumplir. Además, con la trayectoria de Ino, ya estaría con su siguiente hombre perfecto a la vuelta de mi viaje.

El resto del día lo pasé sentada en el sofá viendo las tres películas, una tras otra, mientras me compadecía de mí misma. Cada pocas horas tomaba un sorbo de las botellas con el especial del novato que Karin me había preparado.

No aprendí mucho de aquellas películas, aparte del hecho que cuando eres vampiro, por lo visto, tienes la necesidad de clavar los dientes en cualquier vena a tu alcance. La idea me puso un poco enferma. No pensaba hacer nada de eso. Nunca. Lo juro, que me muero ahora mismo si…

Ah, no importa.

Hice la maleta y me fui pronto a la cama. Quería que todo fuera como una seda los días siguientes. Demostrarle a Sasuke que se equivocaba. Aún podía tener una vida normal. Todo saldría bien. Después de la semana que había tenido, no estaba de humor para más cosas malas. Ahora enserio, ¿qué podía salir en esa boda?

* * *

_¡Holaaa! ¡He vuelto después de más de un mes de ausencia! u.u Lo lamento, pero la escuela se me complico muchísimo, luego me enfermé & bueno, como todos, tuve unos problemillas personales, los cuales evitaban que continuará la adaptación._

_Disculpen si encuentran algún error de ortografía, o si algo no concuerda con lo demás capítulos; pero ahora no tuve tiempo para revisar y corregir._

_De todas maneras muchas gracias por esperar, espero & este capítulo haya sido de su agrado (:_

_También me gustaría agradecerles por seguir la historia & dejarme tantos reviews. No me cansó de leer sus preciosos comentarios*-*_

_Bueno me despido ;) Espero actualizar pronto, además dentro de un par de semanas saldré de vacaciones & tendré más tiempo para continuar :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientitos?**

_Púchale aquí abajito :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

Abottsville está a tres horas de Toronto. Tiene una población de poco más de ocho mil personas felices y alegres, que están orgullosas de su pueblo y de sus casas con valla blanca. En otras palabras, es el infierno en la Tierra.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de mi pueblo natal justo después de cumplir los dieciocho años para ir a la universidad de Toronto, donde me matriculé en Psicología y estudié Arte dramático. Tenía la ilusión de convertirme rápidamente en una famosa estrella de cine. Pero aparte de conseguir el papel principal en un anuncio local de compresas, mis idealistas planes fracasaron bastante rápido.

Tenía tanta prisa por marcharme de casa porque tres semanas antes del baile de graduación, mi novio del instituto me había sorprendido pidiéndome matrimonio. Su sueño era hacerse cargo de la farmacia de su familia y que yo me quedara en casa y pariera cuatro hijos antes de los veinticinco años. Para algunas chicas puede que fuera el objetivo de su vida, pero yo no era una de ellas. Allí terminó nuestra relación.

Hace poco me enteré que le había tocado la lotería y se había mudado a Hawai con una antigua modelo de Playboy. Pensar en lo que mi vida podría haber sido es un asco.

De vez en cuando volvía al pueblo para visitar a mis padres, aunque no tan a menudo como debía. Siempre me acompañaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no era tan malo como el malestar que sentía cuando pasaba el cartel que decía: BIENVENIDO A ABOTTSVILLE, EL HOGAR DE LA CALABAZA MÁS GRANDE DE ONTARIO.

Prefería vivir en la ciudad. Allí tenía todos los días las horas punta, la polución y unos capuchinos más caros de lo normal, muchas gracias.

Había alquilado un coche económico para ir hasta el pueblo, donde se iba a celebrar la boda. El lunes fue una sucesión de reuniones familiares felices y alegres, y también tuvo lugar la prueba final, sumamente desagradable, del vestido, que lo único que me comprobó es que mi nuevo "régimen" de líquidos no me había ayudado a perder ni un kilo. Que injusto.

Se suponía que el vestido de dama de honor debía ser feo, pero el que Ten-Ten había elegido me había provocado un caso grave de trastorno postraumático. Consistía en una falda corta y brillante con una pretina ancha, que destellaba, y un top de satén escotado, muy escotado. El color elegido se llamaba "pasión berenjena". Me sentía como una corista de un espectáculo sórdido de Las Vegas.

Estaba claro que mi prima se había fumado algo fuerte.

Pero al fin y al cabo era su día, y ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? Las otras dos chicas que había en la fiesta tenían peor pinta. Al menos yo lucía los zapatos más bonitos, pues había insistido en llevar mis sandalias plateadas, "sólo para ocasiones especiales".

Aparte del vestido, había tenido un día tranquilo en el pueblo de mi juventud. Me estaba demostrando a mí misma que podía pasar como humana cien por cien. Y el estúpido Sasuke quería que me olvidara de mi vida anterior… estaba demostrado que podía permitir que las cosas siguieran siendo tal y como eran sin que nadie notara la diferencia.

Me quedé mirando mi reflejo apenas visible mientras intentaba retocarme el brillo de labios en el tocador de la iglesia. Estaba mintiéndome.

El último día había sido una pesadilla en proporciones épicas. No exageraba un ápice.

Lo único que quería es que todo acabara para subirme a mi auto alquilado y marcharme del pueblo.

¿Por qué lo pasé tan mal? Estos son los motivos. En primer lugar, lo del reflejo. Es sorprendente la cantidad de superficies reflectantes que hay en el planeta. Si alguien veía que no tenía reflejo, ¿qué explicación iba a dar yo? Evitar la ocasión es lo mejor que podía hacer.

En segundo lugar, en la cena de ensayo me sentí obligada a tragar unos tallarines con salsa. Y cuando los vomité en el centro de la mesa, aprendí lo que les pasa a ciertos vampiros cuando ingieren comida sólida.

Por no mencionar que uno de mis primos se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo de la carne y casi repito con él mi incidente con Saunders. Gracias a Dios que encontré un bistec crudo para chupar. No fue nada agradable.

Ahora todos me trataban con prudencia, como si me faltaran dos minutos para cruzar la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura, o algo parecido. No andaban muy desencaminados.

Lo más positivo del día fue, que gracias a una cámara digital que salió de no sé dónde en el ensayo de la boda, descubrí que me veía perfectamente en las fotos, aunque no salía muy bien, pero eso ya me lo esperaba.

— ¡Sakura! —me llamó Ten-Ten desde la otra punta de la iglesia. Me levanté de un salto y dejé mi copa de champán en el tocador antes de ir hacia el vestidor. — ¿Qué pasa?

Intenté sonar preocupada. No era la primera vez que mi prima se había puesto a llorar desde mi llegada. Estaba muy emocionada, o tal vez quería llamar un poco la atención.

Probablemente ambas cosas.

Ya éramos dos.

Ten-Ten dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

—No sé si hago lo correcto.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver si podía pasarle la batuta a alguien. Pero estábamos completamente solas en el vestidor. Bueno, salvo por las doscientas personas sentadas en la iglesia cerca de nosotras.

Incluido el repulsivo reverendo Micholby. La noche anterior se había pasado echándome miradas diabólicas. O tal vez celestiales, puesto que era un reverendo. Da igual.

—Vamos… —saqué un pañuelo de papel de una caja que había cerca y se lo di—. Todo irá bien.

— ¿Si? No lo sé. No sé si estoy preparada.

—Neji es un buen chico. Los dos van a pasar una magnifica vida juntos.

Se sorbió la nariz.

—Ya sabes que somos muy diferentes. Somos tan diferentes que hasta da un poco de miedo.

—Oye, pues… Viva la diferencia. Polos opuestos se atraen y todo eso.

—Pero, ¿y si se harta de mí cuando tenga cincuenta años, cuando sea vieja?

—No lo hará. Todo ira bien. ¿Quieres un poco de champán?

Le serví una copa. Ten-Ten la tomó y se la bebió toda de un trago. Yo di otro trago directamente de la botella. La bebida gratis estaba ayudando, aunque no tanto como lo hacía antes.

—Es un tipo genial, ¿eh? —preguntó.

Me limpié la boca intentando no quitarme el brillo de labios.

—Sí, es genial.

La verdad sea dicha, sólo había hablado con Neji, el novio, cinco minutos antes de la cena de ensayo. Era guapo, joven y con dinero. No estaba mal, pero yo no era la que se iba a casar con él.

Ten-Ten también era joven y bonita. Había conocido a Neji cuando chocó contra su Volvo azul. Sí, el amor en Abottsville nunca iba a ser más apasionado que eso.

Las primeras notas empezaron a sonar fuera del vestidor, en la iglesia. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Era la hora de lucir ese vestido "pasión berenjena".

—Salvada de milagro —dije— ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Iglesia, milagro? —Ten-Ten se me quedó mirando sin entender nada—. No importa. Están tocando nuestra canción.

Ten-Ten se levantó y sonrió.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Sakura. Ojala vinieras más seguido al pueblo.

Me abrazó, aunque no muy fuerte para que no estropeáramos el maquillaje.

—Sí, ojala —mentí y forcé una sonrisa cuando me aparte de ella. Mi miro con el ceño fruncido

—Tienes los dientes un poco raros.

— ¿Ah si?

Me pasé la lengua por encima y noté un dolor en toda la boca. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Allí estaban. Por fin habían salido. Como agujas diminutas, antes de lo previsto gracias a la sangre superpotente de Sasuke.

Mis colmillos, estupendo.

—Hummm —intenté hablar sin abrir mucho la boca—. No es nada, uso esas tiras blanqueadoras. Supongo que están más blancos de lo normal. Bueno, es la hora del espectáculo. Nos vemos delante.

Me escabullí justo cuando mi tío apareció para acompañar a Ten-Ten hasta el altar. Me coloqué junto a mis compañeras vestidas de berenjena, las damas de honor. Se estaban estirando los dobladillos de sus vestidos, pero cuanto más estiraban hacía abajo, mayor se hacía el escote del top.

— ¡Que mierda! —dijo una chica llamada Lin antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Era la primera. Yo la segunda. La dama de honor que estaba a punto de tener urticaria salió detrás de mí y luego Ten-Ten, que fue la última.

—Respira —le dije a Kimi, la tercera dama de honor—. Todo ira bien.

—Me siento como una puta foca —dijo.

No tenía respuesta, así que empecé a avanzar por el pasillo tirando bien fuerte mi ramillete de claveles rosas y blancos.

Bien, ya tenía mis colmillos de vampiro. Otra cosa más de la que preocuparme. No pasa nada.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Era una mierda. La excusa de las tiras blanqueadoras no se la tragaba nadie. Quizá no se daban cuenta. Tenía que pasar el resto de la tarde sonriendo lo más mínimo.

Eché un vistazo para ver dónde estaban sentados mis padres. Tenía que hablar con ellos. Tenía que explicarles que iba a cortar la relación y que no me verían por mucho tiempo. Que me iba a mudar a Australia por motivos de trabajo. Lo aceptarían sin hacer muchas preguntas, ¿no?

Los dos se volvieron hacía mí en su banco y me sonrieron, parecían muy contentos. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. Estaban casi demasiado contentos. ¿Por qué estarían tan contentos justo ese día?

Cuando me moví a un ángulo desde el que los veía mejor, me detuve allí mismo, en medio del pasillo. Se me cayó el ramillete al suelo. Sentado entre mis padres y con una expresión de aburrimiento, estaba Suigetsu.

— ¡Qué demonios! —dije en voz alta, y oí un grito ahogado que recorrió toda la iglesia.

Me incline para recoger el ramillete y luego casi corrí por el resto del pasillo para llegar al altar.

La mayoría de la gente reunida se estaba recuperando del shock de oírme blasfemar en la casa de Dios. Yo me estaba recuperando de ver a un vampiro camarero sentado muslo con muslo con mi madre. A mi madre, en cambio, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

Un trío de músicos de un grupo del instituto empezó a tocar una versión poco ensayada de la "Marcha Nupcial" y Ten-Ten avanzó por el pasillo. No podía dejar de mirar a Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le dije articulando para que me leyera los labios.

Al parecer estaba bastante ocupado, con la mirada clavada en un tapiz de Jesús me ama. Intentado ignorarme con todas sus fuerzas.

Se me pasaron un millón de cosas por la cabeza. ¿Había ocurrido algo malo en Konohagakure? ¿Quizá Sasuke había matado a Naruto en mi ausencia? ¿Sai había encontrado una personalidad? No podía esperar a que acabara la misa.

En cuanto se acabó la ceremonia, la fiesta continuó fuera para hacernos las fotos en el frío y cegador exterior antes del convite. No quería estar allí. Sólo deseaba llegar hasta Suigetsu para saber qué pasaba. Lo único que recuerdo de las fotos fue que el fotógrafo y yo nos peleamos porque quería que me quitara las gafas de sol. El perdió.

La recepción se celebro en una sala de banquetes del campo de golf de Abottsville. Fue muy incómodo estar allí de pie recibiendo a todo el mundo y estrechando manos sudorosas, mientras trataba de sonreír sin enseñar mis nuevos colmillos a doscientas personas cansadas y hambrientas. Por fin mi padre se acercó a la fila. Estaba muy elegante, si se me permite decirlo. Su traje gris y su corbata verde azulada eran impecables, aunque estaba segura de que la flor que llevaba en su solapa la había comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma más cercana. Era una de esas flores de plástico que echaban un chorro de agua para hacer reír. La miré con recelo.

—Cariño —dijo y me dio un gran abrazo—, estás fantástica. Si alguien podía conseguir que ese vestido le quedara bien ésa eras tú.

Sonreí con la boca cerrada.

—Gracias, papá.

—Creo que tu madre tiene un nuevo novio. —Me guiñó el ojo—. ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

Dicho esto, avanzó hacía la siguiente dama de honor.

Mi madre iba agarrada del brazo de Suigetsu cuando se acercaron para saludarme. Él parecía querer estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

Ya éramos dos.

—Mira a quién me he encontrado —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro—, a Suigetsu.

Lancé a Suigetsu una mirada asesina, aunque algo burlona.

— ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Suigetsu? —le pregunté a mi madre.

—No lo conozco, tonta. —Le dio unos golpecitos afectuosos en el brazo—. Al menos no lo conocía hasta hoy. Supongo que esto explica tu comportamiento extraño y tu carácter avinagrado que has tenido desde que llegaste aquí.

— ¿El carácter avinagrado?

—Los dos tortolitos tuvieron una pelea, y él ha venido hasta aquí para pedir perdón, nos lo hemos encontrado merodeando por fuera de la iglesia. Ni siquiera me habías contado que estabas saliendo con alguien.

"Así que tortolitos, ¿eh?" pensé.

—Mamá, siempre has sido muy perspicaz —dije.

—Es un don, cielo. No te preocupes, tu padre y yo le encontraremos un sitio en nuestra mesa.

Siguió avanzando para hablar con Kimi, que estaba incómoda a mi lado. Fulminé a Suigetsu con la mirada.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? —Sonrió como si para él fuera la cosa más natural del mundo estar delante de mí en la boda de mi prima—. ¿Puedo decirte que estás fantástica? Ese vestido está para morirse.

—Tú si que vas a morir si no me dices que estás haciendo aquí.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Sólo he venido a pedirle perdón a mi pastelito por la desagradable discusión que tuvimos. Eso es todo. Cariño, por favor, olvida lo que te dije.

Le tomé la mano y le clavé las uñas hasta que le dolió.

—Hablaremos más tarde, mi vida. Y será mejor que me vengas con algo un poco más decente que eso.

Enseñó sus colmillos con una sonrisa que era más una mueca y siguió caminando.

Ah, bien. Lo hablaríamos más tarde. Sasuke estaba detrás de aquello. Lo sabía. Había enviado a Suigetsu para espiarme. No había otra explicación.

No podía soportarlo. Mis dos vidas, la normal y la vampírica, se estaban desmoronando.

Ya nada tenía sentido. No podía seguir viviendo así, al límite y preocupada todo el tiempo porque algo horrible llegara a suceder.

Cuando sirvieron la cena, el olor de mi pollo cordon bleu intacto me estaba poniendo enferma. Aparté el plato de mí lo máximo que pude y recorrí con la vista la sala en busca de Suigetsu. Había una silla vacía en la mesa de mis padres, allí debería estar él.

Necesitaba aire fresco, estar a solas un rato donde no me rodearan personas normales que, con su propia presencia, me recordaban que ahora yo era muy diferente.

Fuera, me apoyé en la pared de la sala de fiestas e intenté respirar. Olisqueé el aire, fruncí el entrecejo y me volví hacía mi izquierda.

Kimi, una de las damas de honor, había encendido un cigarrillo cerca, al lado de la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Quieres?

Señaló el paquete de tabaco.

—Sabes que eso te perjudica, ¿no?

—Que va. —Dio una buena calada y luego soltó unos cuantos aros de humo hacía el frío aire de la noche—. No lo había oído nunca. Bueno, nadie vive eternamente, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Yo antes también pensaba así.

—Tu novio está muy bueno.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero luego la cerré.

—Gracias, él opina lo mismo.

— ¿Puedes creerte lo de estos vestidos? —Kimi negó con la cabeza—. Han quedado inmortalizados para siempre en esas malditas fotos. Me voy a tener que emborrachar mucho para superarlo.

—La noche es joven. Y hay barra libre.

—Amén.

—No digas amén. Podrías atraer al reverendo Micholby. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a ese hombre?

Kimi volvió a dar otra buena calada al cigarrillo.

—Se marchó del pueblo durante un tiempo. Se rumorea que tuvo una crisis nerviosa o algo así. Ésta es la primera boda que oficia después de su vuelta. Aunque no me preocuparía, quizá actúa de un modo extraño por los vestidos. Le ofenden moralmente.

Asentí.

—Seguro que es eso. Bueno, sí a mí me ofenden moralmente, ¿por qué no iba a parle lo mismo a él?

Nos reímos un rato y empecé a sentirme un poco mejor. Al menos hasta que Kimi empezó a ahogarse con su última calada. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda justo cuando una camioneta se paró a nuestro lado con un chirrido. Un tipo con pinta de agobiado saltó del asiento del conductor, salió disparado hacia la parte trasera, abrió las puertas y sacó con esfuerzo un barril mediano, plateado. Lo llevó rodando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —nos dijo—. No sabía que este pueblo estaba tan lejos de la ciudad. Tenía que haber llegado hace horas.

—Ah, no importa —dije—. ¿Qué traes? ¿Cerveza?

—Sí. —se rió un poco—. Es cerveza, guapa. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de firmar esto por favor? Tengo mucha prisa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

Acabó de llevar el barril hasta la puerta, luego volvió junto a mí y me puso un sujetapapeles en la mano. Había un bolígrafo barato sujeto con una cinta negra. Me señaló la última línea para que firmara y yo coloqué el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

Entonces me quede helada.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo un extraño deja vu? Levanté la vista para mirar al chico. Me resultaba muy familiar. Miré el logo que había en la parte superior del formulario.

LOS CHICOS DEL REPARTO DE SANGRE. ¿NECESITAS SANGRE? LA ENTREGAMOS A DOMICILIO.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Kimi—. No tienes buen aspecto.

Garabateé mi firma en el formulario y se lo devolví al chico. Él me sonrió, y la luz de la luna se reflejó en sus colmillos. Me dio las gracias, luego subió a su camioneta y se marchó. Me sentí débil.

—Creo que voy a volver adentro.

—Sí, yo también. —Kimi tiró la colilla del cigarro en un árbol que había al lado—. Me apetece una cerveza.

Volví a sentarme en la mesa principal, estresada perdida, y me bebí de un trago una copa de vino, pero no me hizo sentir mejor. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué están aquí Los Chicos del Reparto de Sangre? ¿Era por Suigetsu? ¿Los había llamado él? ¿O alguien me estaba haciendo una broma? Si así lo era, no lo encontraba para nada gracioso. Ni lo más mínimo.

Eché un vistazo a la mesa de mis padres. Aún no había rastro de Suigetsu. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

La cena llegó a su fin y sirvieron el postre, un pastel de chocolate con muy buena pinta.

Me encantaba el chocolate, pero no quería repetir la experiencia de la noche anterior, así que no me moleste en probarlo. En su lugar, me tomé otra copa de vino. Con la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, tendría que estar ya como una cuba; sin embargo, me sentía como si en toda la noche no hubiera bebido más que agua del grifo.

Después de los discursos, el Dj empezó a poner música, entonces Ten-Ten y Neji tuvieron su primer baile. Con el rabillo del ojo vi que Suigetsu entraba en la sala de fiestas y se dirigía a la mesa de mis padres para sentarse. Fui directamente hacía él y levantó las manos como si esperaba que fuera a pegarle. Lo agarré de la muñeca y lo levanté de su asiento. El reverendo Micholby estaba sentado en la mesa de mis padres y se me quedó mirando con una expresión fría.

— ¡Sakura! —Mi madre puso mala cara—. Tal vez ese comportamiento agresivo fue lo que lo ahuyentó.

La ignoré y saqué a Suigetsu del salón, tan lejos como pude de aquella música tan alta.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?

Di a Suigetsu un golpe en el pecho.

—Ay. Por ahí, echando un vistazo por el pueblo a ver si había algo interesante para hacer. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero estaba vacío.

—Está bien Suigetsu, habla.

Sonrió.

— ¿Te he dicho que estás fantástica?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Acaso está mal que quiera apoyar a Ten-Ten y a Neji en la nueva vida que van a comenzar juntos? —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara—. ¿Ya tienes colmillos? Felicidades.

Lo ignoré. No me parecía correcto advertir los colmillos de una mujer en público.

— ¿Te ha mandado Sasuke?

Se sentó en un sofá de aspecto rústico y suspiró profundamente.

— ¿De verdad crees que estaría aquí si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más.

—Es un hombre difícil de comprender. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, que los hombres difíciles son los buenos.

Sonrió abiertamente. Estaba intentando tener paciencia. De verdad que si.

—Pero en vez de venir, te ha enviado a ti para que me espíes.

—Estaba muy ocupado. Han atacado otro de sus locales.

— ¿Los cazadores?

Levanté las cejas. Suigetsu asintió, triste.

—Por lo general sólo atacan a los vampiros al aire libre, pero este año están encontrando todos nuestros escondites. No sé cómo.

— ¿Sasuke te ha enviado para que me eches un ojo, para que te asegures que estoy bien? —pregunté con suspicacia.

—Sí, le gustas.

—Todo el mundo insiste en decirme lo mismo. Pues tiene un modo muy curioso de demostrarlo. —Respiré muy hondo, temblando levemente, y lo miré—. Lo he pasado muy mal aquí, Suigetsu. Siento como si mi vida entera se estuviera desmoronando. No se lo digas a Sasuke, pero creo que tenía razón. No puedo fingir que soy normal. Bueno, al menos no soy como antes.

— ¿Por qué hay que ser normal? Lo normal es aburrido.

Alcé la vista cuando unos de los padrinos de Neji salió de la sala de fiestas. Me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Oye Suigetsu, tú por casualidad no habrás hecho que te traigan un barril de sangre, ¿no?

—No.

—Enserio, puedes decírmelo si lo has hecho. Ya he firmado el recibo de entrega.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Enserio no he sido yo.

Me recosté en el sofá.

—Pues no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué han hecho un reparto aquí?

—Me figuro que por el novio —contestó Suigetsu. Me incorporé enseguida.

— ¿¡Disculpa?

—Por el novio. Es uno de los nuestros. ¿No le has visto los colmillos?

—No voy examinando la boca de todas las personas con las que me cruzo, ¿sabes? Además, los colmillos son pequeños, apenas se notan a menos que estés muy cerca. —Sacudí tan fuerte la cabeza que me mareé—. No puede ser. No es un vampiro. No puede ser. Es imposible.

Justo en ese instante el padrino apareció arrastrando el barril plateado detrás de él.

Despareció del vestíbulo con una gran sonrisa. Mientras lo observaba, me quedé con la boca tan abierta que algún niño pequeño podría haberse visto tentado a tirarme cosas adentro. Me volví hacia Suigetsu.

—Y sus amigos también —dijo.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? Traté de no tardarme tanto tiempo como la vez pasada :D _

_Al parecer Ten-Ten ha tenido la suerte de casarse con un vampiro sexy*-* Qué envidia, ¿no? u.u _

_A que no se esperaban que Suigetsu llegara a la boda xD seguro que la mayoría pensó que iba a ir Naruto o Sasuke; pero no xD_

_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews. Siempre me ponen contenta :D_

_Bueno en fin, no hay muchos comentarios para hacer el día de hoy. Sólo que espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capitulo, ¡& no desesperen! Que nuestro amado Sasuke-sexy-kun hará aparición in the next chapter:D (Ya sé; mi inglés apesta u.u)_

_No tardaré en actualizar, enserio :D_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**

_Púchale aquí abajito :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

—No puede ser—Negué con la cabeza—. Neji no es un vampiro. Ni sus amigos tampoco. No seas absurdo.

Suigetsu se levantó del sofá.

—Lo que tú digas. Supongo que no importa.

Le agarré la pierna y levanté la vista para poder mirarlo.

—Pues claro que importa. Es muy importante. ¿Por qué has pensado una cosa así?

— ¿Aparte del porque el barril de sangre que acaba de atravesar la pista de baile? Simplemente lo sabía. Es una especie de sentido arácnido. Ahora que también tienes colmillos, me sorprende que no lo sientas.

— ¿Un sentido arácnido? No. Que va.

—Bueno… —Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Pasamos a otra cosa? El jefe quiere que te acompañe personalmente de vuelta a Toronto. Entonces, ¿te parece mañana, sobre el mediodía?

Me levanté. Estaba tensa, desde mis horribles pendientes de cuentas lila hasta mis bonitas sandalias plateadas.

—No puedes decirme que mi prima se ha casado con un vampiro así como si nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…—agité las manos—. Porque es un vampiro, por eso. Tenten es humana. ¿No te acuerdas? Y después de lo que pasé ayer, doy fe de que es una mala idea. A menos que…—Me llevé una mano a la boca para contener un grito ahogado—. A menos que Tenten sea también un vampiro. ¿Lo es?

—No tiene nada de vampiro.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Qué suerte tiene Tenten.

—Entonces tengo que contarle en que se ha metido. Ya se ha celebrado la boda, pero siempre se puede anular. —Hice una pausa—. Sólo espero que no acabe con más gastos por culpa de esto.

—Sí, tú corre a decírselo. —Suigetsu sonaba como si le importara un comino—. Y yo me voy a bailar.

Nos separamos en cuanto entramos de nuevo a la sala de fiestas. Suigetsu se hizo con la pista y arrastró a mi madre a bailar con él mientras yo recorría la sala con la vista. Antes de hablar con Tenten tenía que enfrentar a Neji. Necesitaba saber que carajo pensaba que estaba haciendo casándose con la pobre e ingenua de mi prima. Pero no se le veía por ningún lado. En realidad tampoco estaban sus amigos ni el barril de sangre que acababan de entregar.

Vi a Tenten en la pista de baile con Lin y Kimi. Se habían acercado con sigilo a Suigetsu y estaban ligando con él descaradamente. Me hicieron señas para que las acompañara, pero les hice un gesto con la mano para que pensaran que iba a buscar otra copa.

Así que Suigetsu percibía a otros vampiros, ¿eh? Me pregunté si yo también podía hacerlo, si tenía esa habilidad. Estaba perdiendo mi reflejo antes de lo normal gracias a la sangre de Sasuke con extra de cafeína. También me habían salido los colmillos demasiado pronto. Quizá con aquello de la percepción me ocurriría más o menos lo mismo.

Al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

Cerré los ojos y traté de ignorar la música y las voces a mí alrededor. Respiré hondo por la nariz, solté el aire despacio por la boca y me concentré al máximo.

Luego abrí los ojos, fui directa al diminuto guardarropa que había pasado el bar, a la derecha de la sala de fiestas, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

Neji y sus amigos me miraron, llenos de sorpresa. Estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas junto a una fila de abrigos, con un barril entre ellos, y cada uno con una copa en la mano.

Levanté las cejas. Anda, mi sentido arácnido había funcionado. Quién iba a decirlo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—pregunté.

—Shh…

Neji me agarró por la muñeca y estiró de mí hacía el suelo. Luego empujó unos abrigos colgados para colocarlos entre nosotros y la puerta, de modo que quedáramos parcialmente ocultos, y me levanté para apagar la luz. Los ojos se me adaptaron sorprendentemente rápido a la penumbra.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó un chico rubio, amigo de Neji.

No esperó respuesta y me pasó la copa de líquido rojo extrañamente apetitoso. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta.

—Bueno, sólo una—. Le hice un gesto admonitorio con el dedo índice—. Pero después quiero saber que demonios pasa aquí.

Otro de los amigos de Neji levantó la copa.

—Por Neji y Tenten.

Brindamos y bebimos. No estaba segura de qué tipo de sangre era, pero estaba deliciosa.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Se miraron los unos a los otros.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Neji.

—Tú eres un vampiro.

—Y tú. —Se encogió de hombros cuando solté un grito ahogado—. Perdona, pero es que es bastante evidente. Lo del bistec crudo de ayer por la noche te acabó de delatar. Pues sí, soy un vampiro. ¿Y qué?

"¿Cómo que y qué?" Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Se supone que no debes mezclarte con humanos. Está mal y es peligroso, además de otras palabras que no me salen ahora. En resumen, no puedes ser un vampiro y vivir como humano. Eso no se hace.

— ¿Y a ti quién te lo ha dicho?

—Un vampiro superior.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

—Oh, un vampiro superior —dijo el rubio—, mira como ti-ti-tiemblo.

—Qué miedo—dijo el pelirrojo sin reírse—. Voy a cerrar mañana mi librería y a mudarme bajo tierra con los demás monstruos.

—¿Hay monstruos bajo tierra?—pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tómate otra copa.

Lo hice. Y luego otra.

—Mira, Sakura. Está muy bien que te preocupes por Tenten. Tienes razón, no es fácil mezclar dos vidas tan diferentes. Pero a veces merece la pena. Tenten merece la pena.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Y no vas a intentar morderla?

—Sólo cuando se porte mal. —Al ver la cara que puse, hizo un gesto de negación con la mano—. Era broma. Escucha, Sakura. En su día, los chicos y yo éramos compañeros de habitación en la universidad. La ciudad era demasiado estresante, estábamos siempre esquivando a los cazadores. En un pueblo como Abottsville todo es más tranquilo y más fácil. Sí, de vez en cuando hay unos pocos…—Hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada—. Hay algunos "incidentes", pero nos las arreglamos.

— ¿Qué incidentes?

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo.

—Han aparecido algunos mal informados que se creían "caza vampiros". —Puso él mismo las comillas con un gesto de las manos—. Es por esa maldita serie de televisión. Por eso somos tan reservados como nos es posible. Si alguien descubriera la verdad, quizá vendrían por nosotros con horcas y antorchas.

—Horcas. —Resoplé con una risa al imaginármelo—. Qué gracioso, aunque extrañamente espeluznante.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿y te gusta tu nueva vida? —preguntó Neji.

— ¿A mí? —Me calmé y puse una cara avinagrada—. Creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que convertirme en vampiro es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida. De hecho, tengo el extraño deseo de querer tirarme de un puente.

—Eso no es bueno. —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza con aire serio—. Además sería un total desperdicio pues estás muy buena.

—Vaya, gracias.

— ¿Sabes?—dijo Neji—. Si te afecta tanto, deberías intentar encontrar una cura.

Me volví a sentar.

—Me parece que no he oído bien.

Neji suspiró.

—Una cura para el vampirismo. He oído que algunos científicos llevan años trabajando sobre ello en Europa.

¿Una cura? Mi mente se aceleró. Bueno, todo lo rápido que puede ir una cabeza embotada por la sangre y el vodka. ¿Karin no había mencionado algo de una cura? Pensaba que estaba bromeando.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Existe una cura?

—Lo cierto es que sólo es un rumor que he oído por ahí, pero si de verdad odias tanto ser una vampira, deberías comprobarlo. Pero ahora enserio, Sakura, dale tiempo. No es tan malo como crees.

—Chicos, son geniales—Me incliné y di a Neji un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Tenten tiene mucha suerte de estar contigo.

Le pasé un brazo por detrás y lo abracé como sólo podía hacerlo una mujer borracha con un vestido escotado color berenjena.

— ¿Ah, sí?—dijo Tenten detrás de mí.

Me levante de un bote y me di en la cabeza con el perchero otra vez. Me froté la cabeza, y me di la vuelta. Tenten se asomó entre los abrigos para verme babear por su marido nuevo y reluciente.

— ¡Tenten! Hummm, esto no es lo que parece.

—Es gracioso, porque lo que parece es que se está celebrando la reunión semanal de Vampiros Anónimos en el guardarropa de mi boda.

Alargué la mano, le agarre del collar de perlas y estiré de él hasta que se agachó a mi lado. Pegó un grito y le puse la mano en la boca.

—En primer lugar—dije—, ¡shhh! Y en segundo lugar, no tiene ninguna gracia.

Apartó mi mano de su boca, luego volvió a ponerse de pie y se sacudió la parte delantera de su vestido de novia.

—Por Dios, Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que voy a lanzar el ramo de flores. Ahora tengo que retocarme el maquillaje. Muchas gracias.

—Perdona. Pero entonces, ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué son…? —Señalé a los chicos—. Bueno, ya sabes qué.

—Pues claro que lo sé.

— ¿No te importa?

A Tenten le tembló el labio inferior.

—Por supuesto que me importa. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Neji y yo somos muy diferentes. Me preocupa que dentro de cincuenta años yo sea vieja y él esté exactamente igual de guapo…

—Tenten—dijo Neji—, ya lo hemos discutido.

Ella se sorbió la nariz.

—Lo sé.

Neji me miró.

—Me he ofrecido a convertirla en vampiro, pero se ha negado. Yo respeto su decisión y nunca dejaré de amarla.

Aquello era muy dulce, pero yo siempre había sido una romántica sin remedio. Y hago hincapié en lo de "sin remedio".

—Y a ti prima querida…—Tenten se volvió hacía mí—. ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

Suspiré.

—Tuve una mala cita a ciegas. Por lo visto ahora tengo toda una eternidad para recuperarme.

Ella asintió.

—Lo supe cuando me enseñaste tus colmillos. Con que tiras blanqueadoras, ¿eh? Bueno. Vamos a lanzar el ramo: Estoy lista para mi luna de miel. —Se inclinó hacía adelante para besar a Neji.

Uno a uno todos salimos del guardarropa, mientras tratábamos de parecer lo más tranquilos posible. De vuelta a la sala de fiestas, el reverendo se me quedó mirando desde un rincón de la pista de baile. Llevaba una bolsa grande echada al hombro. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego me tapé la boca con las manos. Tenía que acordarme de no ir por ahí enseñando mis nuevos y relucientes colmillos. Y hablando de un momento incomodo, me estiré la falda para que me llegara hasta las rodillas y por poco se me sale un pezón. El reverendo pestañeó y apartó la vista.

Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que fuera el momento perfecto para cortar relación con mis padres. Calculé que aún me quedaban algunos minutos antes de que Tenten saliera del lavabo. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlos?

Tenía que cortar relación, quitármelo de encima, darles la noticia de que no me iban a ver por un buen tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, quizá no se lo tomarían a mal.

Noté unos golpecitos en el hombro y me di la vuelta.

—Sakura—dijo mi padre—, tu madre y yo te dejamos.

— ¿Me dejan?—grité—. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Demasiado vino blanco gratis. Tu madre esta borracha.

— ¡No estoy borracha!

Mi madre arrastró las palabras desde la mesa que estaba a tres metros de distancia, con el abrigo echado sobre los hombros. Luego soltó un fuerte hipo.

—Pero, papá, yo…

Me dio una palmada cariñosa bajo la barbilla.

—Hasta luego.

—Pero yo…

Sin mediar palabra con él y mi madre… habían roto la relación conmigo. Al menos por lo que quedaba de la noche. Los observé atónita mientras se marchaban del salón de banquetes y de repente me sentí huérfana.

—Muy bien—dijo el dj cuando terminó la canción—, ¿Pueden salir a la pista todas las chicas solteras para el lanzamiento del ramo?

Me acerqué con dificultad a la pista de baile y miré a mi prima.

—La que lo atrape será la próxima en casarse—dijo Tenten—. ¿No es divertido?

Me hice espacio con los codos para prepararme. Tenten se dio la vuelta y, después de poner nerviosas a las diez solteras con dos intentos falsos, lanzó el ramo al aire. Pasó por encima de nuestras cabezas y fue directo a las manos del reverendo, que estaba de pie justo detrás de nosotras. Se quedó mirando el ramo por un instante y luego lo tiró al suelo, delante de él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario sobre si mismo como futura novia, el reverendo abrió la bolsa grande de tela gruesa que había llevado encima toda la noche y sacó una estaca de madera y una enorme cruz plateada.

—Por favor, presten atención—dijo con calma—. Me he enterado de que aquí hay vampiros. ¿Podrían acompañarme afuera para que pueda matarlos, por favor?

Solté un grito ahogado y me agaché en medio de las solteras. Por desgracia, los demás desaparecieron de la pista de baile y me dejaron allí sentada mirando al reverendo de día y cazavampiros de noche.

Él se me quedó mirando con unos ojos fríos y decididos.

—Muy bien, empezaremos por ti.

Tenten se acercó a él.

—Reverendo, ¿qué pasa aquí?

—Hay monstruos—dijo él con toda naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando de un asunto desagradable alrededor de la mesa del restaurante—. Eso es lo que pasa. Tuve un presentimiento con ésta, y cuando me mostró sus colmillos, supe que era mi obligación hacer algo. Tengo el deber sagrado de mantener a mi pueblo a salvo de la prole de Satán.

— ¿La prole de Satán? —Tenten se rió, pero me miró nerviosa—. Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas. Los vampiros no existen, desde luego que no.

El reverendo en lugar de quitarme el ojo de encima, agitó la cruz en mi dirección. Era una cruz muy bonita. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que si me preocupaba era la estaca afilada que sujetaba en la mano.

—Es uno de ellos—dijo el reverendo entre dientes mientras me señalaba con la cruz—. Es un chupasangre maligno. Y hay más. Estoy seguro. Los encontraré y los destruiré a todos.

El salón estaba en completo silencio. Nadie tomaba la iniciativa para correr a salvarme. Quizá pensaban que estaban presenciando una pequeña pieza teatral extraña de una cena de espectáculo.

—No soy un vampiro—dije con una voz forzada y chillona.

—Calla, pelandusca del demonio. Vas vestida para seducir y matar.

Me puse de pie con dificultad.

—Este traje no ha sido idea mía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó alguien de entre la multitud de espectadores.

—Está loco—grité, lo suficiente para que me oyeran el resto de las personas que había en la sala de fiestas—y borracho. Loco, borracho y quizá también drogado.

El reverendo dio un paso hacía mí, pero Tenten aún se encontraba en medio de su camino. La empujó y ella gritó al caer al suelo. Neji corrió a su lado y la apartó del peligro. El reverendo se acerco más y yo seguí retrocediendo hasta que noté la mesa del dj detrás de mí.

De repente, Suigetsu estaba a mi lado. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que tenía que protegerme. Pues sí que se había tardado.

—Perdona. —Me pasó un brazo por el hombro—. La llamada de la naturaleza.

El reverendo tardó un momento en volver a analizar la situación mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada. Después levantó alto la estaca, por encima de su cabeza y la bajó directa hacía Suigetsu.

Suigetsu dejó escapar un chillido de dolor al ver la estaca que ahora sobresalía de su pecho. Cayó de rodillas y se dio de bruces contra la pista de baile, antes de ponerse poca arriba. Yo me quedé paralizada, en estado de shock, y el reverendo se acercó lo suficiente para apretar fuertemente la cruz de plata contra mi cara.

— ¡Oye!—grité—. Para.

— ¿Quema, verdad demonio?

—Pues no—Apreté los dientes—. Pero esto probablemente sí.

Le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Gritó, se dobló y oí la cruz repiquetear en el suelo. Me restregué la amoratada mejilla y caí de rodillas junto a Suigetsu. Algo confusa, me di cuenta de que todo mundo se había puesto a gritar y corría hacía las salidas.

— ¡Suigetsu!—Le retiré el cabello de la cara—. Suigetsu, mi vida, ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame!

Suigetsu se quedó mirando el techo con los ojos vidriosos

—Ay.

Me obligué a mirar la estaca. Tenía una mancha oscura alrededor, en la camisa. La observé durante un instante.

—La estaca no está sobre el corazón, está sobre todo el hombro. Te tiene que dar en el corazón para matarte, ¿no? Debes de haberte movido justo a tiempo. —Dejé escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había contenido—. Es una buena señal, ¿a que sí? —

Suigetsu giró la cabeza y me miró parpadeando.

—Ay.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Aunque te ha estropeado la camisa.

Miró detrás de mí, luego intentó incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió

—Ay—repitió y señaló con debilidad.

Me di la vuelta. El reverendo se estaba levantando con una expresión de verdadero odio en el rostro. Le hubiera aplastado o no los testículos, iba a destrozarme con sus propias manos. Y por lo que veía en la sala de fiestas, ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

Con una mano apoyada en Suigetsu, alcé la otra mano para detenerlo mientras se tambaleaba hacía mí. Bueno suerte.

Oí un gran estrépito y el reverendo se detuvo en seco. Se le vidriaron los ojos, cayó de rodillas, luego hacía delante, de bruces en el suelo; su cabeza quedó a unos poco centímetros de mí. Levanté la vista con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke estaba detrás de él.

Suigetsu lo miró.

—Ay.

Me quedé sin habla, así que me limite a mirarlo, seguramente con cara de idiota.

—Y bien… —Sasuke se volvió para echar un vistazo a la sala de fiestas vacía—. ¿Qué tal ha estado la boda?

Tragué saliva.

—Ha sido preciosa. Deberías de haber estado aquí.

Se agachó y levantó una ceja cuando miró a Suigetsu.

—Prepárate. Va a doler.

Suigetsu estuvo a punto de protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasuke agarró la estaca de madera y tiró de ella para sacársela del pecho. Hizo un horrible sonido de succión.

Suigetsu soltó unas cuantas palabrotas que yo jamás había oído. Las añadí a mi vocabulario mientras observaba como la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida. Sabía que a esas alturas debería estar muerta del asco, pero el estómago me rugió de hambre al verlo. Decidí guardarme aquella revelación perturbadora.

— ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Sí. —Sasuke tiró la estaca ensangrentada a su lado—. Con el tiempo.

Le eché un vistazo al reverendo.

— ¿Está… está…?

— ¿Muerto?—acabó de decir Sasuke por mí—. No.

Sacó un móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y llamó a la policía, que se presentó diez minutos más tarde. Después de hablan con Sasuke en privado, esposaron al reverendo medio inconsciente y se lo llevaron mientras los invitados de la boda pululaban por allí.

— ¿Qué les ha dicho?—preguntó.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

Ayudó a Suigetsu a levantarse y a caminar hacía la puerta.

—Sasuke—lo llamé. Se volvió y dejó que Suigetsu se apoyara en él—. ¿Por qué has venido? Suigetsu me dijo que lo habías enviado porque estabas muy ocupado. No era que esperara que alguien después de… bueno, después de nuestra pequeña discusión del otro día.

Respiró hondo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no debería haber venido?

—No; no digo nada de eso. De hecho, has llegado justo a tiempo. Es que… Suigetsu me contó que estabas preocupado porque los cazadores habían vuelto a atacar. ¿Han…?—Tragué saliva—. ¿Han matado a alguien?

—Por suerte, nadie resultó herido en el último ataque; sin embargo, otro de mis locales ha quedado tan dañado que he preferido cerrarlo. —Me miró a los ojos y luego apartó la mirada—. Sentí que me necesitabas y vine.

Esperé une explicación más larga, pero no la tuve.

— ¿Vas a volver a Toronto ahora?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Suigetsu no está en condiciones para hacer un viaje largo en coche. Te recogeremos mañana a las ocho. Por favor, estate preparada. A menos que tengas planeado quedarte más tiempo aquí.

—No, no. Estaré preparada.

Continuó hacía la puerta.

—Sasuke—lo llamé otra vez. Se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta—. Gracias.

Se marchó sin emitir ningún otro sonido, salvó por el último quejido de dolor por parte de Suigetsu cuando se golpeó con el marcho de la puerta. Abottsville era hermosa por sus puertas estrechas.

Salí para ver como Tenten y Neji se iban de luna de miel. Un poco decepcionante, pero no estuvo mal. Oí los murmullos de la gente mientras hablaban sobre el reverendo, que al final había perdido los estribos, un acontecimiento que por lo visto, ya se había pronosticado desde hacía años. ¿Por qué aquello no me hacía sentir mejor?

Tenten me dio un abrazo rápido.

—Estarás bien—me dijo.

Asentí, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo para que me sintiera mejor.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Los monstruos chupadores de sangre siempre caemos de pie.

Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero la detuve.

—Tú también estarás bien. —Sonreí—. Neji te cuidará.

Asintió, y Neji me sonrió desde el interior de la limusina. Tenten subió al coche y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Nadie llevaba confeti, así que sólo les dijimos adiós con la mano.

Intenté tragarme el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta mientras miraba como se alejaban.

* * *

_¡Holaa chicas del coro! Aquí les vengo a dejar el capitulo número 12 (: Es la una de la mañana, me duele la cabeza & me tengo que ir a dormir, así que comentarios no hay para esta vez u.u_

_Trataré de tardar lo menos posible en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que va a estar bueno e_e _

_Muchas gracias por todos su reviews que me alientan a seguir esta adaptación. Que sería de mí sin ustedes (: _

_¡Besos a todas! (& que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones las que lo estén -como yo- :D)_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**

_Púchale aquí abajito :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Mi madre insistió en que me quedara en casa, en mi antigua habitación. Era la segunda noche que pasaba cómoda y calientita en mi cama individual con dosel rosa de volantes.

Dentro de la habitación había muchas señales de "la que solía ser" esparcidas por todos lados. Mis diarios metidos en sus escondites secretos y mi viejo osito de peluche sin ojos porque se los había sacado a bocados mientras dormía. Supongo que tenía fijación en la boca desde siempre. En el armario estaba toda la ropa que me había comprado con cada centavo que me pagaban en un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuve. No era muy diferente ahora. Me gastaba todo el dinero en frivolidades para hacerme sentir mejor, para hacerme sentir especial. Que tontería.

Ni siquiera era media noche aún, la celebración de la boda había acabado antes de lo previsto. Di vueltas en la cama un rato, pero no estaba cansada. Salí de la cama. Llevaba un camisón muy retro que había encontrado en mi armario.

Me senté enfrente de mi pequeño tocador, dónde solía soñar que me hacía mayor. Me ponía el maquillaje que me había robado del lavabo de mi madre y me imaginaba que era una modelo mundialmente famosa, una actriz, o una azafata de vuelo.

Cualquiera de esas profesiones hubiera estado bien.

Sí, me estaba compadeciendo a mí misma, de nuevo.

Lo peor de sentarme en mi tocador de la infancia fue ver que mi reflejo se había desvanecido totalmente. Ya no existía. Nunca me acostumbraría a aquello. De todo lo malo de ser vampiro, el hecho de no tener reflejo era lo que más me fastidiaba.

Las chicas materialistas deberían de poder verse en el espejo. Se daba por sentado.

Pero se había terminado. También puede que tuviera que dejar de usar maquillaje.

¿Qué sentido tenía ya?

Bien, sé que no fue sólo la falta de reflejo lo que provocó que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por mis mejillas. Lloraba por todo lo que estaba pasando, el espejo sólo era la gota que colmaba el vaso, como dice el refrán. Odiaba todo lo que implicaba ser un vampiro, y la lista se hacía más larga conforme pasaban los días.

¿Qué había de la cura de la que había hablado Neji?

Estaba segura que era otra tontería que añadir a mi gran colección.

Así que estaba allí sola, en la habitación que había llenado de tantos sueños optimistas y maravillosos sobre mi futuro imaginario, me permití ponerme a llorar como la niña que vivía antes allí. Que descanse en paz.

—Sakura —dijo una voz grave.

Me sorbí la nariz y levanté la cabeza. Miré al espejo, pero sólo reflejaba un cuarto vacío y oscuro. Me di la vuelta. Sasuke estaba sentado en el alféizar interior, junto a la venta abierta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Intenté secarme las lágrimas. Él se levantó.

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien —dije, pero tenía la voz temblorosa. — ¿No ves que estoy bien? Nunca he estado mejor.

—Me podrías haber engañado. —Respiró hondo y no dijo nada más por el momento. Luego añadió—: Sobre lo que pasó en el club el otro día…

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpí—. Ya dije que no volvería a ir allí y no lo haré.

—No, no es eso. Bueno, en realidad sí.

— ¿Qué?

—Me equivoque al decirte todas aquellas cosas. —Mis cejas salieron disparadas ente aquella confesión.

— ¿Te equivocaste?

—Por favor deja que termine. Tengo que admitir que desde que acepté ayudarte en tu nueva vida, no he estado a tu lado como dije que estaría. Si lo hubiera hecho, no te habrías topado con Naruto. Tomaste unas decisiones desafortunadas porque eres una vampira nueva e ingenua, que necesita un creador atento. Y me equivoqué al pedirte que dejaras la única vida que conoces sin darte ningún apoyo. No debería de haberme sorprendido que fueras en contra de mis deseos. —Cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada—. Envié a Suigetsu a que te echara un ojo, para que te asegurara de que estabas bien. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho de un modo más sutil, pero lo que está hecho, hecho está.

Pestañeé.

— ¿Suigetsu está bien?

—Estará bien mañana para el camino de vuelta en coche a la ciudad, sí.

Tardé un rato en asimilar que Sasuke acababa de pedirme perdón. No hacía falta que alguien me dijera que aquello era muy raro.

— ¿Por qué estaba llorando? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Me encogí de hombros delante del espejo vacío. Luego lo señalé, por temor a hacer algún ruido extraño si intentaba hablar con aquel enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Ah —dijo Sasuke—, eso me recuerda que te he traído algo.

Se levantó, se acercó un poco más a mí y se metió la mano al bolsillo.

Sacó una caja azul no muy grande, envuelta con un lazo blanco, y la dejó delante de mí en el tocador. Alcé la vista para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un regalo.

¿Sasuke me ofrecía un regalo? Lo tomé, le quité el lazo y miré dentro de la caja. Había un ovalo de plata. Lo saqué y escudriñé a Sasuke, confundida. Parecía que le hacía gracia.

—Ábrelo —dijo.

El ovalo tenía diez centímetros de diámetro y abajo tenía un mecanismo de apertura. Apreté el botón y se abrió la parte de arriba. Era una antigua polvera de plata, como las que las damas usaban antaño para empolvarse la nariz.

—Es muy bonita —dije mientras clavaba la vista en los ojos enrojecidos que se reflejaban en el espejito.

Un momento. ¿Me reflejaba? Vi cómo se me abrían los ojos conforme era conciente.

Era una esquirla. Sasuke me había dado una esquirla, uno de esos espejos especiales de lo que Karin me había hablado. De los que eran tan caros.

Miré con los ojos bien abiertos a Sasuke.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

Empecé a llorar otra vez, pero ahora con una razón totalmente distinta. Sasuke iba a pensar que yo era un caso perdido, pero no me importaba. Se quedó consternado cuando dejé la esquirla con cuidado y me puse de pie.

—Si no te gusta —dijo—, puedo…

Lo dejé sin palabras con un enorme brazo de soso en el apreté mi camisón contra su traje negro.

—Me encanta, Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias.

Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Él sonrió. Estaba genial cuando sonreía. Me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares, sostuvo con delicadeza mi cara entre sus manos y se me quedó mirando con aquellos ojos negros. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

Me latía fuerte el corazón mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se inclinó hacia mí y sentí su cálido aliento en el rostro. Respiraba más rápido de lo habitual y su corazón latía contra el mío.

Me llevó hacía él y nuestros labios se encontraron, con suavidad al principio, pero después la intensidad fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que nos peleamos por ver quién besaba más, más dulce y más rato. Le puse las manos en la espalda, las metí debajo de su chaqueta y las bajé aún más mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

Él bajó sus manos hasta mis muslos desnudos y me levantó, giramos y caímos sobre mi cama individual deshecha, sin que sus labios se despegaran de los míos ni por un momento. Su peso me apretaba contra el delgado colchón, y empezó a besarme el cuello con un ansia cada vez mayor.

Se me pasó por la cabeza la idea fugaz de porque tenía que llevar ese camisón justo aquella noche, pero enseguida lo alejé de mi mente.

Sasuke dejó de besarme el cuello para volver a mis labios y me olvidé completamente del estúpido camisón. Pero eso sí, tenía que comprarme lencería sexy en cuanto volviera a la ciudad. Sí.

Pasé la lengua por el interior de su boca y luego rocé sus colmillos. Dejó escapar un suave gemido y se apartó un poco de mí para poder mirarme con aquellos ojos oscuros.

— ¿Así es como siempre das las gracias por un regalo?

—Por supuesto. —Lo agarré por la nuca para atraerlo hacía mí otra vez—. Ahora calla.

Su boca esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a besarme.

Los latidos de mi corazón fueron aumentando más y más, y me las arreglé para arrancarle el saco y la camisa de su traje. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis muslos al descubierto mientras me besaba con pasión. Desabroché el botón de su pantalón y acaricié su duro abdomen.

Las cosas se estaban calentando cada vez más. Sentí sus manos explorar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lograba calentar más y más mi piel con un solo roce.

Me situé encima de él y miré su rostro sorprendido. Sonreí traviesamente y me lancé a besar desesperadamente sus labios mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda por encima del camisón. Deslicé mis labios hasta su cuello y lo besé como él lo había hecho en mí hacia un momento.

Abrí ligeramente la boca y rocé con mis colmillos la piel caliente de su cuello. Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco de excitación y logró incorporarse sobre la cama, sentándome en sus piernas.

Nos miramos un momento. Él estaba tan excitado como yo.

Me acomodé mejor en sus piernas para poder besarlo y mi intimidad rozó su miembro. Los dos gemimos al unísono.

Él no esperó más y me besó con lujuria, devorando mis labios. Nuestras lenguas se unieron una vez más.

Justo en ese momento de tanta pasión, llamaron fuerte a mi puerta.

— ¿Sakura? —Dijo la voz de mi madre—. ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

—Mierda —murmuré en los labios de Sasuke. Retiré con delicadeza su cara para que mi voz no sonara amortiguada—. Nada, mamá.

—No tendrás a un chico ahí contigo, ¿eh? ¿Es Suigetsu? Dije que se podía quedar en el cuarto de invitados, jovencita. Tenemos reglas en esta casa.

Sasuke me miró y levantó una ceja.

—Hummm…., no. Aquí no hay nadie mamá. Sólo estoy yo.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

—Mamá, estoy muy cansada, lo único que quiero es dormir.

—Sakura abre la puerta.

—Está bien mamá. Espera.

Me levanté de las piernas de Sasuke con mucho pesar y me alisé el camisón. Él también se levantó, abotonó su pantalón y comenzó a ponerse la camisa. Me aclaré la garganta y traté de serenarme lo más que pude. ¿Por qué me sentía culpable de tener a un hombre en mi habitación? Ya no tenía catorce años, por el amor de Dios.

Sasuke fue hacia la ventana y yo lo miré con vergüenza. Con vergüenza, pero sexy. Al menos me esforcé para conseguirlo.

Se aclaró la garganta en silencio, se pasó una mano por su pelo despeinado y oscuro, y me sonrió.

—Te pasaremos a buscar mañana a las ocho.

—Mejor a las nueve.

—A las ocho y media. Buenas noches, Sakura.

Se subió a la ventana y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Respiré hondo un par de veces e intenté parecer calmada antes de abrir la puerta. Mi madre estaba allí, con su bata verde fuerte, un poco desmejorada por pasar la noche en vela. Quizá estaba notando los efectos de la resaca antes de tiempo.

— ¿Si mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieres huevos para desayunar?

La miré parpadeando.

— ¿Sólo querías saber si quiero huevos para desayunar?

—Es lo que te acabo de preguntar, ¿no?

Suspiré.

—Sí, unos huevos estarían bien.

— ¿Revueltos o fritos?

—Revueltos.

"Como mi vida", pensé.

—De acuerdo, cielo, que duermas bien.

Mi madre me lanzó un beso y se volvió para marcharse por el pasillo.

—Sí —dije para mis adentros—, gracias a ti dormiré mucho esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Te he dicho que duermas bien

—Buenas noches.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé allí con la espalda apoyada durante unos minutos hasta que mi corazón acelerado aminoró la marcha hasta un ritmo relativamente normal.

Luego volví a mi camita, me metí en ella y estiré bien de las sábanas. Me incliné y busqué el antiguo diario que siempre guardaba en el antiguo compartimento secreto de mi mesilla de noche. Lo abrí en una página en blanco, tomé el bolígrafo rosa con olor a fresa y escribí:

Sra. Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke + Sakura = Amor verdaderamente eterno.

Dibujé un corazón alrededor. Con una flecha y todo.

Después recuperé la suficiente sensatez y arranqué la hoja. Distraída, mordí la punta de del bolígrafo mientras pensaba que pasaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Amaneció una mañana sumamente brillante y demasiado temprana. Me vestí con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta rosa fuerte y mi chaqueta de piel negra. Usé encantada la esquirla para maquillarme. Era lo mejor que me habían regalado en toda mi vida.

Luego me tragué la mitad de los huevos que había preparado mi madre para no quedar mal y me despedí mientras rezaba para no vomitar el desayuno en el interior del elegante Audi negro de Sasuke.

Con las gafas de sol ya puestas, di a mi madre y a mi padre el último abrazo.

Todavía estaban helados por lo que les había dicho en el desayuno: "Ah, por cierto, el reverendo Micholby intentó matarme ayer por la noche y ahora está en la cárcel". Así que para no dejarlos más alucinados de lo que ya estaban, decidí oficialmente no cortar relación con ellos hasta la próxima vez que los viera. En la comida de Navidad. O quizá podría esperar a Pascua. Tendría que improvisar.

Me acomodé en el asiento trasero del coche de Sasuke, preguntándome que le había hecho al auto que yo había alquilado. Bueno, no es como si me importar mucho.

Sasuke conducía. Suigetsu estaba en el asiento del copiloto, pálido, pero vivo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

Le devolví la sonrisa y noté que me ponía colorada al recordar la sensación de su increíble cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Suigetsu?

—Ya pueden entrar a matar —dijo muy serio.

Le di unas palmaditas encima de su pelo.

—Parece que alguien necesita cafeína.

El trayecto de tres horas de vuelta a la ciudad fue tranquilo y en su mayor parte cómodo, salvo por el hecho de que me moría de ganas de pasarme al asiento delantero y sentarme a horcajadas sobre Sasuke. Conseguí controlarme de momento, pero muy pronto tendríamos que ocuparnos de la pasión que había entre él y yo. Si no, puede que explotara o al menos me quemara bastante. Me entretuve mirando el campo por la ventana. Árbol, establo, caballo. Caballo, establo, árbol.

Por fin los establos y los caballos dieron paso al pavimento y al tráfico. La ciudad nos envolvió y empecé a sentirme otra vez relativamente normal.

Me pregunté si a Ino le importaría que me presentara con Sasuke a la cita doble. Le contaría que Naruto ya era historia. Estaba a años luz. Pero entonces no pude imaginarme a Sasuke tolerando una cena y bailando con mi mejor amiga y su novio de aquel momento. El tiempo lo diría.

—He cerrado Konohagakure un par de días —dijo Sasuke al acercarnos al club—, pero necesito recoger algunos archivos y facturas.

Aparcó detrás del local y salió del coche. Yo también bajé. Suigetsu se quedó en el coche con la mejilla apretada contra la ventana. Sasuke me miró con una ceja arqueada cuando me acerqué a él desde el otro lado del coche.

—Sólo será un momento —dijo.

Sonreí abiertamente.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Ah, nada.

Sonrió antes de volverse hacia la puerta trasera.

Había una mujer sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta roja y las rodillas recogidas contra el pecho. Era, sin duda, la mujer más guapa que había visto en mi vida, al menos en persona. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y un poco ondulado, una piel totalmente blanca y unos finos, pero carnosos labios color burdeos. Le cubrían los ojos unas gafas de sol oscuras. Llevaba un vestido recto azul oscuro que hizo frufrú contra su cuerpo estilizado al levantarse. De pie, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas como las de cualquier modelo en bañador que había tenido la desgracia de ver. De repente, sentí unas ganas enormes de volver al gimnasio en cuanto me fuera posible.

—Por fin —dijo y se puso una de sus elegantes manos en aquella delgada cadera—. Llevo siglos esperando.

Miré a Sasuke. Él respiró hondo y puso una cara de molestia. No pareció como si fuera a decirle algo a la mujer. ¡Qué maleducado!

—Hola. —Le tendí la mano—. Soy Sakura.

Al sonreír mostró unos dientes blancos y perfectos, los colmillos incluidos, y me estrechó la mano.

—Yo soy Hinata —dijo—, la mujer de Sasuke.

* * *

_Heeeeey que tal jaja ¿qué tal el "lime"? jajaja un asco diría yo T-T jaja pero bueno, puse todo mi esfuerzo para traerles este capitulo antes de atrasarme más. _

_¿A qué no se esperaban que Hinata hiciera esa aparición tan controversial? Jajaja Les juro que amarán su personaje tanto como yo._

_Muchísimas gracias por esos bellos reviews. Son mi mero amor._

_Por cierto :o El día de ayer subí una nueva adaptación titulada: __**La Guía de Sakura para Citas en el Lado Oscuro**__ Las invito a darse una vuelta en esta nueva historia. Se los agradecería mucho T-T_

_En fin. Eso es todo por ahora, ojala y puedan pasarse por mi otra adaptación T-T_

_Saludos & besos a todas :D_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientes?**

_Puchale aquí abajito :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Aclaraciones: Este fic no es SasuHina, como ya saben, es SasuSaku (: Nada de SasuHina. Para evitar confusiones x)_

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga tenía poco más de setecientos años, aunque aparentaba muchísimos menos. Conoció a Sasuke en Japón durante un conflicto entre clanes y fue ella quién lo convirtió en vampiro. En ese momento, vivía en Francia, pero le había dicho un pajarito que había problemas en Toronto y pensó que podía echar una mano. Su bebida favorita era un Martini con hielo.

Escuché el resumen de su vida con la excusa más pobre para una sonrisa congelada en mi rostro. Estaba intentando decidir, mientras escuchaba cómo seguía hablando de su fabulosa vida, a quién quería matar. A ella o a mí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué opinas?

Su voz tan bonita como ella. Podría haber sido una locutora de radio. O una operadora de teléfono erótico.

Ya me había decidido. Iba a matarme a mí.

— ¿Hummm? ¿Qué has dicho?

Me quede detrás de la barra, apoyada en el borde. En un principio había ido hasta allí para beberme un trago, pero Hinata se había sentado al otro lado de la barra y me había pedido un Martini. Yo sólo le di una oliva. Ella sonrió.

—Te preguntaba si podríamos salir mientras estoy en la ciudad. Es raro encontrar una mujer con la cual hablar. Sabes escuchar muy bien.

— ¿Si? Vaya. Me parece genial —exclamé, aunque no puse tanto entusiasmo.

Después de cruzar unas palabras con Hinata para saludarle, Sasuke había desaparecido hacia su despacho al instante siguiente para dejarnos en el club. Suigetsu estaba tumbado cerca, en un banco, concentrando toda su energía en curarse, pero estaba segura de que también ponía oreja para escuchar mi conversación con Hinata. No entendía aún que hacía yo ahí, aunque no estaba segura de que la sorpresa que me había llevado tenía que ver con ello.

Sasuke estaba casado.

No era algo que hubiera surgido en una conversación informal. Me estaba costando mucho no perder los papeles. Era difícil, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Estaba casado. Bien. Ahora no vivía con su mujer, eso me lo había figurado. Bueno, supongo que cuando llevas seiscientos años casado necesitas separarte un tiempo para mantener viva la relación.

Ya llevaba cuatro tragos de vodka con B positivo desde que habíamos vuelto. No me estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Supongo que la B positivo no estaba a la altura de su optimista reputación. Estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia. Como Sasuke no había dicho ni una sola palabra para explicar que estaba pasando, tenía la impresión por el nudo en mi estomago, de que ya no me necesitaba. La guapa súper esposa había vuelto.

—Debería irme—dije.

—No, quédate. Me agradas. Y preparas un Martini excelente.

Pasó una uña con manicura francesa por el borde de la copa.

—Gracias. Ehhh, no, de verdad, me tengo que ir.

—Muy bien. Si insistes. Y oye, sé que Sasuke quiere cerrar el club, pero no te preocupes, abriremos esta noche como siempre. Sé lo difícil que es ser una chica trabajadora en una gran ciudad.

Ella pensaba que sólo era una simple camarera. "Que me mate alguien", pensé.

—Estupendo—Le sonreí con los dientes apretados—. Voy a despedirme de Sasuke.

También quería decirle un par de cosas más, pero deseaba mostrar una actitud madura. Así era yo entonces. Madura con M mayúscula.

Llamé despacio a la puerta de su despacho y luego la empujé para abrirla. Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la vista fija a sus papeles. No levantó la mirada.

—Me voy—dije.

Siguió sin decir nada.

— ¿Hola? He dicho que me voy.

Al final levantó la cabeza como si estuviera sorprendido de verme allí.

—Creía que ya te había marchado.

Sentí que el calor encendía mis mejillas.

— ¿Ah sí?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a mirar los papeles.

—Supongo que no importa.

Entré al despacho y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Podía demostrar que era madura.

Atención.

—Hinata es muy agradable.

—Sí.

Conté hasta diez mentalmente.

—No sabía que estabas casado.

Parpadeó.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. ¿No has dicho que te marchabas?

Esta vez conté hasta quince. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que no había dicho nada para hacerlo enfadar. Hasta había pensado en lo que le iba a decir antes de dejar que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Casi nunca lo hacia. No tenía motivos para comportarse como un bastardo conmigo, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

—No tienes motivos para ponerte tan grosero conmigo. Supongo que estoy intentando comprender.

— ¿Comprender qué?

Se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Sólo pensaba… bueno, en lo que pasó en Abottsville. Me imaginaba…

—Pues te has equivocado—me interrumpió—. No quier ser grosero Sakura, pero tal vez le diste más importancia de la que debías. He accedido a ayudarte hasta que te adaptes a esta nueva vida que te han impuesto, sí. Pero, por favor, no confundas una aventura en potencia con algo más significativo.

— ¿Una aventura en potencia?—farfullé—. ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

—No, tienes razón. Llamarlo una aventura sería exagerar. Al fin y al cabo, sólo fueron unos besos.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara. Durante los últimos veinte minutos me había preguntado a quién preferiría ver morir, si a mí o a Hinata. Acababa de modificar la lista para incluir a Sasuke en primer lugar.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que quizás tengas razón. Sólo fueron unos besos—Le dediqué una sonrisa forzada y no traté de que pareciera amistosa—. Ah por cierto. Si dentro de poco por casualidad tienes ganas de tirarte de un puente, no te molestes en esperar en que yo vaya a ayudarte. Tú, adelante.

Mi recompensa fue ver la cara que se le puso antes de que cerrara de golpe la puerta detrás de mí.

Veía el local a través de una niebla muy espesa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque había empezado aquella pelea. Lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza eran las palabras "aventura en potencia" ¿Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba de mí? ¿Y por qué me afectaba más aquella idea que haber descubierto que estaba casado?

Sabía muy bien porqué. Porque era una imbécil rematada y me había enamorado de él. Pero no era estúpida del todo. No se que me tienen que dar varios golpes en la cabeza para que vea la verdad. No cuando la tenía sentada ante la barra sorbiendo un Martini.

Hinata me dijo adiós con la mano.

—Comemos juntas.

Fui hacia el otro lado de la barra y me acerqué a Suigetsu.

—Adiós, Suigetsu. Que te mejores pronto.

—Sakura—dijo con una voz aún débil, pero no tanto como antes.

Se estaba recuperando bien, otra ventaja de ser vampiro.

— ¿Si?

Me incline hacía delante.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú eres mucho más guapa.

Me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente.

—Ahora eres oficialmente mi persona favorita en el mundo entero.

* * *

De camino a casa paré en el centro comercial y me compré unos zapatos nuevos. Unos zapatos de salón caros, de tacón de aguja y color rosa fuerte que había visto hacia un par de semanas en una revista de moda. ¿He mencionado que son caros? Sabía que no tenía dinero, salvo lo que había quedado de las propinas de hacia dos noches. Pero estaba desesperada, necesitaba terapia de compras.

Cuando llegue a casa saqué los zapatos de la caja, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me gustaban. Lloré por aquellos zapatos rosas durante media hora. Lloraba por los zapatos. Enserio. No porque Sasuke estuviera casado y pensara que yo sólo era una aventura.

No llamé a nadie. No hablé con nadie. Había decidido convertirme oficialmente en una ermitaña.

Mi ermitañismo duró tres horas para ser exactos. Hice aseo, me duché y di unas vueltas por mi diminuto departamento. Al final estaba tan aburrida que me subía por las paredes y decidí dar un paseo. A la mierda con el peligro.

Pasé por un parque pequeño que estaba a unas dos manzanas de mi edificio. Allí había una chica discutiendo con un tipo joven. Entrecerré los ojos al ver una melena roja, unas ropas negras y una cara pálida que me era familiar. La chica se dio la vuelta, vio que estaba observándola y entonces la reconocí.

Era Tayuya. La gótica a la que le había dado un puñetazo en el club. La novia humana de Juugo, el vampiro. También entrecerró los ojos al reconocerme. La dio un golpe en el hombro al chico con el que estaba, que no era Juugo, y me señaló.

Después comenzó a caminar hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos.

El chico la siguió diligentemente.

—Ésa—Tayuya me señaló—. Es ésa.

— ¿Quién?—pregunté—. ¿La que te pateó el trasero?

Tayuya me miró con el ceño fruncido. Su amigo sólo parpadeó un par de veces. Quizá él tenía menos idea que yo de lo que estaba pasando.

—No, zorra—me contestó bruscamente—. Una vampira.

Suspiré.

—Guau, avisa a los medios de comunicación. ¿Sabes? Juugo debería ponerte una correa y bozal.

—Juugo y yo ya no estamos juntos—dijo, y agarró del brazo al chico de aspecto tímido—Éste es mi nuevo novio.

—Te doy el pésame—dije y me di la vuelta para marcharme.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, zorra?

Levanté las cejas y me volví.

—Tienes mucha hostilidad, Tayuya. Pero al menos tu personalidad entusiasta la compensa.

—Una vampira—dijo por fin su amigo con una vocecita nerviosa.

Me pegaba más como el típico chico con corbata de lunares, sentado en una pequeña oficina, sumando listas de números, no como alguien que salía por la ciudad junto con la señorita simpatía.

Tayuya asintió.

—Exacto. Una vampira. ¿Y qué hacemos con los vampiros?

Él arrugó la frente al concentrarse.

—Eeeh…

Tayuya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los matamos. Vamos, saca la estaca y mátala.

— ¿Es un cazador de vampiros?—pregunté con una voz que carecía de pánico. Es que… por favor.

—Pues sí—respondió Tayuya orgullosa mientras su amigo buscaba en sus bolsillos—. Le estoy enseñando según los conocimientos que tengo sobre ustedes.

El chico por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Agarró fuerte una estaca con su mano derecha y temblorosa, pero se le resbaló y repiqueteó en la acera.

Me agaché para recogerla y se la devolví.

—Deberías saber que ahora mismo estoy de mal humor. He tenido un día horrible.

—Mátala—lo animo Tayuya, y sus ojos delineados de negro brillaron con una violencia incipiente.

El afortunado novio alzó la estaca.

Le di una patada en la espinilla.

Volvió a dejar caer la estaca, me miro pestañeando, lleno de dolor, mientras se masajeaba la pierna y luego echó a correr en dirección contraria.

Negué con la cabeza mientras miraba como huía.

—Sinceramente, Tayuya, para los hombres tienes un gusto peor que el mío.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla justo a tiempo de verla arremeter contra mí, con la estaca en la mano. Por instinto, la agarré de las muñecas para evitar que me la clavara en el pecho.

Su ímpetu me echó para atrás, caímos las dos al suelo y mis gafas de sol salieron disparadas. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, aparte de que me había tomado por sorpresa. Una mala combinación.

—Esto te enseñara a no abandonarme—gritó—. Se cree que no soy lo bastante buena para él, ¿no? Ya lo veremos.

Nunca se me habría ocurrido, después de enfrentarme a los mortíferos cazadores de vampiros, que tuviera algo que temerle a Tayuya. Pero la furia causada porque su novio la había dejado plantada triplicaba su fuerza y encima me veía a mí como la causa de sus problemas. Toda mi vida pasó entre mis ojos mientras luchaba contra ella.

No fue agradable. No había tenido una vida muy agradable.

Noté la punta afilada de la estaca cortando mi pecho. El dolor hizo desaparecer las imágines de mi mente y volví a la realidad.

Con las manos ocupadas para esquivar su ataque y las piernas atrapadas debajo de ella, supe que tendría que usar la cabeza si quería salir de aquélla. Debía usar la cabeza, literalmente.

Golpeé mi frente contra el puente de su nariz. Ella gritó, pero no se movió.

—Suéltame—grité.

—Ni hablar. ¡Estás muerta!

Rodamos por el suelo. No se podía negar que la chica tenía agallas. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien se lo sacara. Por desgracia, no creía que le beneficiaria el objetivo de matarme.

Luego vi a alguien por el rabillo del ojo. Gracias a Dios. Alguien iba a rescatarme.

Ese alguien no se movió. Mientras sujetaba las manos de Tayuya para apartarlas de mí, eché un vistazo.

Naruto nos miró mientras luchábamos en el suelo. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras.

—Eh—dijo.

—Hola—contesté.

— ¿Cómo va?

—No muy bien.

Esta vez aticé a Tayuya un golpe en el labio superior, lo que me dio la oportunidad de colocarme encima de ella. Iba a necesitar un poco de paracetamol cuando aquello terminara. O eso o al empleado de una funeraria.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Naruto seguía sin mover un dedo para ayudarme.

—Ah, es Tayuya—dije después de evitar por poco que la estaca me alcanzara la yugular—. Tayuya, Naruto.

Tayuya no estaba de humor para conocer gente nueva en aquel momento.

Me resultó bastante obvio que Naruto se estaba aguantando la risa de verme en aquel aprieto. Si no hubiera estado luchando por mi vida, me habría enfadado muchísimo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó al fin.

—Ah, no. Tengo todo controlado.

Tayuya rodó por el suelo, de modo que volvía a estar encima de mí, y dejó escapar un grito de guerra.

—Bien—dijo—, pues entonces nos vemos luego.

— ¡Naruto!—grite después de que me diera la espalda. En aquella postura, el sol resplandeciente de la tarde me estaba dejando ciega—. Bienvenido al país del sarcasmo. Tu ayuda me vendría de maravilla.

Sonrió abiertamente y, con una mano, agarró a Tayuya de la parte de atrás de su sudadera negra y me la sacó de encima. La chica lo arañó a él, el aire y todo lo que había en medio. Me puse de pie despacio y me sacudí la chaqueta. Tenía una mancha roja por encima del corazón, donde me había hecho el rasguño con la estaca. Naruto zarandeó levemente a Tayuya para que soltara la estaca. No parecía asustada, por lo visto sólo le fastidiaba que nos hubieran interrumpido. Naruto le sujetó con firmeza los brazos a ambos costados para inmovilizarla.

Recogí mis gafas de sol del suelo y me las volví a poner. Luego me acerqué a Tayuya y la miré lentamente de arriba abajo.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que te digo que siento lo que te ha pasado con Juugo y que todos los vampiros son malos. También estarás bien con el tiempo, sólo tienes que dejar que se recuperen tus sentimientos.

Se me quedó mirando asombrada y vi como la rabia poco a poco iba a desapareciendo poco a poco de sus ojos.

—Deja que se vaya—le dije a Naruto.

La soltó y la chica se dio la vuelta ara marcharse sin decir una palabra.

—Ah, solo una cosa más Tayuya—dije.

Se volvió y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, que ya tenía herida. Sonreí.

—Si te acercas otra vez a mí, te morderé.

Le tembló el labio inferior, se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo. Me froté la mano que me palpitaba.

—Ay, eso duele.

Naruto se limito a negar con la cabeza, y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

—Me has recordado una de las primeras cosas que me dijiste.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no eres una chica buena.

— ¡Ah, sí! Fue justo después de aquella frase de ligar horrible. —Sonreí y dejé de parecer tan simpática—. Bueno, ¿y qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Te estaba buscando.

— ¿De verdad?

Enseguida me puse en guardia.

—Relájate—dijo—, no voy a hacerte daño. Además, después de lo que he visto, no creo que pudiera. Eres bastante fuerte.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Naruto empezó a decir algo pero se callo enseguida. Abrió otra vez la boca y me miró a los ojos.

—Me quería disculpar.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Disculparte por qué?

—Por todo, y más que nada porque casi te mato. Sí, quería pedir perdón por eso y también agradecerte que me salvaras la vida.

— ¿Sabes, Naruto? Aunque no hace mucho que te conozco, espero que no te ofendas si dudo de tu sinceridad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya. Supongo que me he dado cuenta que los vam… los vampi… —frunció el entrecejo sin terminar la frase.

—Los monstruos asesinos, chupasangre. —Yo completé la frase por él. De nuevo con sarcasmo. Era un don.

Naruto suspiró.

—Me cuesta. Me crié pensando que eran malos. Ahora soy uno de ellos y no me siento diferente como era antes, lo que hace que me pregunte si he estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Tú crees?—Puse los ojos en blanco—. Dejémoslo ahí, tú te disculpas y yo digo que no pasa nada. Espero que tengas una buena vida, Naruto, de verdad.

Cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, me agarró del hombro.

—No es sólo eso, Sakura. Desde que te conocí, yo… no sé. No puedo pensar en nada más.

Miré aquellos ojos azules.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes pensar en nada más que no sea qué?

Se dio la vuelta, se rascó la frente y luego me miró otra vez.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

— ¿En mí?

—Sé que es una estupidez, porque tú y Sasuke… bueno, lo que sea. Ese tipo quiere matarme. No sé lo que hay entre nosotros, pero hay algo.

No dije nada durante un rato. ¿No podía dejar de pensar en mí? Mi mente se detuvo unos instantes y al final recuperé la voz.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Qué?

Naruto se me quedó mirando sin entender nada. Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que olvidar todo lo que ha pasado ahora que de repente te has dado cuenta de que no soy tan mala como pensabas? Si no hubiera sido por el tipo del bar, ya estaría muerta. Si no hubiera sido por Kakashi en el PATH, estaría muerta otra vez. Ni de broma. No voy a tropezar tres veces con la misma piedra. Pero ya está. Se ha acabado. Así que, ¿por qué no te buscas otra chica a la que acosar?

Se volvió a rascar la frente. Tenía la cara un poco roja, no sabía muy bien si de frotársela o de la vergüenza.

—Tienes razón. En todo. Tienes toda la razón. No me merezco tu perdón. No he hecho nada para demostrarte que no miento. Siento haberte molestado.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza como si eso fuera a borrar todo lo que acababa de decir y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Después de mi pequeño arranque de furia, me sorprendí de volver a ver a Naruto otra vez.

Era algo bueno, ¿no? No me importaba que me hubiera parecido simpático la primera vez que lo vi, que congeniáramos muy bien. Desde entonces no había sido más que un problema.

Pero aún así…

Estaba un poco confundida. ¿El cazador de vampiros convertido en vampiro acababa de admitir que estaba loquito por mí? Lo último que necesitaba eran más complicaciones.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Eso nunca me había detenido. Tragué saliva y lo llamé.

— ¡Naruto!

Se paró para darse la vuelta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué te parece una cita doble?

* * *

_Holaaaaa bellas lectoras. Woooooow llegamos a los 200 reviews. No me lo creo. Todo se los debo a ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia capitulo a capitulo. Tengo ganas de llorar de la emoción T-T Soy sentimental cuando estoy a solas u.u _

_Cambiando de tema; como ya les he dicho arriba. La historia es SasuSaku; no habrá nada de SasuHina, ya que algunas se fueron con la finta por el final del otro capi. Les aclaro para que en el futuro no haya confusiones._

_Bueno, ¿les ha gustado el capi? Naru-chan ha hecho otra de sus controversiales apariciones & es hora de que Sasuke se frustre un poco por ser tan malo con Saku xD_

_Nos leemos pronto chicas & muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews (:_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientitos?**

_Púchale aquí abajito ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mordiscos de Amor © Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ino estaba muy entusiasmada de que la hubiera llamado al trabajo. Enseguida me puso en espera para hacer la reservación y luego volvió a hablar conmigo.

—Esta noche. En la última planta de la Torre CN —dijo. Sabía que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja al pensar en nuestra cita mutua—. En el restaurante 360.

— ¿No es muy caro?

La Torre CN era el edificio más famoso de atracción turística en Toronto, una torre enorme que se alzaba por encima de todos los demás rascacielos del centro, con un restaurante giratorio de primera clase en el último piso.

— ¿Y?

—Sí, bueno, estoy en paro, ¿recuerdas Ino?

—No te preocupes por el dinero. Es una ocasión especial. Mi chico te va a encantar.

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber quedado. ¿Por qué en un momento determinado lo que sonaba genial podía parecer un error garrafal más adelante?

Pero solo era una cena. No tenía importancia. Me entretendría durante un rato en vez de pensar solamente en los problemas vampíricos.

Devolví las películas de monstruos y pagué de mala gana el recargo por haberlas entregado con retraso. Luego devolví los zapatos de diseñador y fui a comprar un vestido para la cena. Después de dos horas intensas de compras, por fin lo encontré. Corto, ceñido y de un tono violeta precioso. Además, estaba rebajado. Al comprarlo, se me dispararon las endorfinas. Quizá el día estaba resultando mejor de lo que pensaba.

Regresé a mi departamento para arreglarme. Había decidido que iba a pasar un buen rato y me iba a olvidar de Sasuke y de su encantadora y misteriosa esposa.

Funciono hasta que tuve que maquillarme. En cuanto saqué a esquirla del bolso, se me empañaron un poco los ojos. Tuve el impulso irresistible de tirarla contra la pared y ver cómo se rompía en mil pedazos. Pero no estaba tan loca. Al menos, todavía no.

Naruto me había dado su número de teléfono móvil y lo llamé para decirle cuándo tenía que pasar a buscarme. A las siete y media abrí la puerta de cristal de mi edificio y salí al aire frío de la noche con mis zapatos de siete centímetros y medio de tacón.

Me estaba esperando. Cuando sonrió, vi sus colmillos nuevos. Supongo que estábamos en la misma situación en cuanto a lo del desarrollo temprano, gracias a la sangre potente de Sasuke. También él tenía buen aspecto. Algunos hombres sabían arreglarse, y Naruto era uno de ellos. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca recién planchada, con el cuello desabrochado. El color del traje resaltaba sus magníficos ojos azules.

Aún así no lo disculpaba por haberme intentado matar dos veces.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar a la Torre CN, luego dimos el nombre de Ino en el mostrador de reservas, pasamos delante de la multitud de turistas y nos condujeron a la mesa de Ino, junto a una ventana curva que daba a la ciudad iluminada. Estaba sentada sola, con la servilleta en el regazo, bebiendo una copa de vino blanco. Al vernos, se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

Llevaba un vestido brillante, verde mar, y los pendientes que se había comprado aquel día que habíamos estado en el centro comercial. El pelo rubio lo llevaba retirado de la cara con unas horquillas verdes y brillantes, que hacían juego con el vestido.

—Estás increíble —dijo—. Naruto, me alegro de volver a verte.

Naruto sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

Le había dicho que se comportara, puesto que Ino no conocía mi identidad secreta como uno de los monstruos mejor vestidos de la ciudad.

—Mi novio aún está trabajando, pero me ha dicho que vendrá en cuanto pueda.

— ¿Hace horas extras? —Miré el reloj—. Qué chico más entregado a su trabajo. Por cierto, ¿a qué se dedica?

—Hummm. —Ino frunció el ceño—. No estoy muy segura. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el control de plagas.

Asentí.

—Que sexy.

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

— ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Naruto?

—Pues casualmente a algo parecido —contesto Naruto—. También llevaba un poco el tema del control de plagas.

— ¿En serio?

Le dí una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo es que ese trabajo requiera tantas horas? —preguntó Ino.

Naruto ignoró mi mirada asesina.

—En general, es dedicación al trabajo bien hecho.

— ¿Crees que es peligroso?

— ¿Peligroso?

—Lo digo porque mi novio no para de hacerse daño. Me preocupa. Cada vez que lo veo, tiene un chichón o un moretón nuevo.

—Es propenso a los accidentes —dije— o le atacó una cucaracha con muy mal humor. Eh, cambiemos de tema, ¿bien? Es deprimente para una desempleada vaga como yo hablar de trabajo.

—Sí, no hay problema —dijo Ino—. Naruto, ¿hace mucho tiempo que vives en Toronto?

El camarero vino a tomarnos nota de las bebidas y nos ofreció un cesto con diferentes tipos de pan para picar. Yo pedí un tequila e ignoré el pan. Naruto eligió una cerveza.

—No mucho —contestó Naruto cuando el camarero se marchó—, sólo hace unas semanas. La verdad que tenía planeado marcharme pronto, pero las cosas han cambiado. Puede que acabe quedándome aquí definitivamente.

—Bueno, espero por el bien de Sakura que así sea. —Ino nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa, tomó un trozo de pan con semillas de sésamo y lo mordió con aire pensativo—. Mi novio también es nuevo en la ciudad. Tienen ustedes dos mucho en común.

Y entonces fue cuando empecé a sentir un extraño terror respecto al afortunado chico que salía con Ino, el misterioso controlador de plagas. Comencé a atar cabos y se me acabó haciendo un nudo en el estómago.

Ino levantó la vista.

— ¡Por fin! Aquí está —Se inclino por encima de mí y me agarro la mano—. Intenta no mirarle demasiado el parche del ojo —susurró—, es muy susceptible.

Me tragué el enorme trozo de consternación que se me estaba formando en la garganta y me di la vuelta despacio. Ino tenía razón. Su novio era muy atractivo, llevaba un traje oscuro con una camiseta debajo. Un parche negro le cubría el ojo herido. Al acercarse a la mesa, le dedico a Ino una amplia sonrisa en la que reveló unos dientes blancos resplandecientes.

Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando vio que yo estaba sentada delante de su nueva novia.

Lo último que recordaba de Dientes Blancos era que mi dedo se había incrustado en su ojo izquierdo. Justo antes de que Sasuke y yo saltáramos del puente hacía una semana.

En ese momento iba directo a mí a trescientos metros del suelo. No estaba pensando en saltar desde aquella altura, pero la noche aún era joven.

Vaciló. Casi podía ver como su cerebro producía en serie diferentes escenarios, diferentes reacciones al verme. Miró a Naruto y enseguida pareció relajarse al reconocer a un compañero cazador de vampiros.

Se acerco a la mesa y se inclinó para dar a Ino un beso rápido. No paraba de mirarme con el ojo bueno.

—Oye, linda —le dijo a Ino—, siento llegar tarde.

Se sentó enfrente de mí. Me pareció que la intensidad del odio que irradiaba su único ojo me iba a derretir hasta convertirme en un charco pegajoso en el suelo del restaurante 360.

Ino tal vez por la felicidad, no era consciente de las malas vibraciones que había por encima de la panera.

—Hidan —dijo y lo agarró de la manga de la chaqueta—. Ésta es Sakura. Te he hablado tanto de ella que te parecerá que ya la conoces, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Dientes Blancos en voz baja y ronca, apenas podía contenerse—. Es como si ya te conociera…, Sakura.

—Y —continuó Ino—, éste es el novio de Sakura, Naruto.

Naruto me miró después de oír cómo lo había presentado Ino. Luego volvió la mirada a Hidan y sonrió.

—El mundo es un pañuelo.

Hidan sonrió abiertamente al oír aquello y estrechó la mano que Naruto le tendió.

—Y que lo digas.

— ¿Se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó Ino, sorprendida.

—Sí —respondió Hidan.

— ¿Ven? —Ino les sonrió a los dos—. Sabía que tendrían mucho en común con esto de que están metidos con el control de plagas, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que ya se conocían.

Me quede allí tan callada como pude. Quizá podía deslizarme debajo de la mesa, atravesar a gatas el restaurante abarrotado de gente, pasar junto a los camareros que iban de un lado a otro y llegar al ascensor. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada? Estábamos en medio de un restaurante lleno de testigos potenciales, bien vestidos. Además no se atrevería a matarme delante de Ino. Dudo mucho que mi amiga siguiera saliendo con él después de una cosa así, o al menos eso me gustaría pensar.

—Así que control de plagas, ¿eh? —le dijo Hidan a Naruto mientras me echaba el ojo encima—. Por lo visto todavía te queda trabajo por hacer esta noche.

La boca cerrada de Naruto aún mantenía una amplia sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que no quería arriesgarse a enseñar los colmillos.

—Y que lo digas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa y noté que todos tenían la vista clavada en mí. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, tomé un trazo de pan y lo unté con mantequilla a lo bruto.

—Bueno, Hidan —sentí un irresistible impulso repentino de romper el silencio—, ¿qué demonios te paso en el ojo?

Los cinco ojos de la mesa me fulminaron.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó Ino horrorizada.

—Perdón. —Me encogí de hombros—. Es simple curiosidad. Lo siento si te ofende, pero sólo quería saber si mi mejor amiga está saliendo con alguien que de verdad está herido o si sólo es un fetiche raro de pirata.

Hidan empezó a rezumar furia por todos sus poros. Ladeé la cabeza y traté de dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa. Habría funcionado mejor si no hubiera tenido la sensación de que mis labios estaban inflados de Botox.

Se acarició con ternura el parche.

—Fue un desafortunado accidente laboral. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿verdad, linda? Ojo por ojo.

Estaba francamente sorprendida de que aún no hubiera saltado por la mesa para intentar matarme con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —me preguntó Ino mientras le echaba un vistazo a la carta.

—Con la bebida tengo suficiente —contesté.

Ino cerró la carta.

—No seas tonta, pide lo que quieras. Hidan ha dicho que esta vez paga él, ¿verdad?

Le dio un golpe suave con el codo. Hidan tensó la mandíbula y yo le sonreí con la boca cerrada.

—Vaya, que amable de tu parte, Hidan. En ese caso… —Ojeé la carta en busca del plato más caro—. Creo que tomaré un entrecot. Y tal vez deberíamos pedir otra botella de vino.

—Suena muy bien —dijo Ino—, yo tomaré lo mismo.

Me volví hacia Naruto.

—Bien, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo se conocieron Hidan y tú?

—No es una historia muy interesante.

—No, vamos, Naruto —lo animó Hidan—. Vamos a contárselo todo a tu nueva novia.

¿Acaso Dientes Blancos pensaba que era totalmente ajena al hecho de que Naruto era un cazador de vampiros? Bueno, un ex cazador de vampiros. Lo dijo como si me fuera a dar un buen golpe cuando la verdad saliera a la luz. Qué imbécil.

—Trabajamos juntos en una ocasión —dijo Naruto después de un buen trago de su botella—. En realidad somos más conocidos que amigos íntimos.

—Venga, Naruto —dijo Hidan con una sonrisita desagradable—. Hemos hecho juntos muchas cosas durante estos años en el control de plagas. Hemos pasado juntos largos días y también largas noches. La búsqueda, la caza y luego la increíble matanza. La satisfacción de haber acabado con una criatura maligna con tus propias manos.

Ino puso cara de asco cuando se imaginó que su guapo novio mataba cucarachas y arañas con la palma de su mano.

—Es verdad —dijo Naruto y me miró—. Pero creo que puede que haya llegado la hora de cambiar de profesión.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —Exclamó Hidan—. ¿Incluso después de lo que pasó ayer en la noche? ¿Después de haber acabado con…? —Miro a Ino—. Ehh, ¿después de haber acabado con aquel nido de asquerosos insectos? Vamos, fue un subidón. Hacía meses que no lo pasábamos tan bien.

Los ojos se me abrieron al máximo al oír aquello. ¿Ayer por la noche? Me quedé con la vista clavada en Naruto, quería que lo negara, pero no me miró a los ojos. El corazón me iba a mil por hora.

¿Naruto seguía trabajando en lo mismo, aunque él mismo fuera un vampiro? ¿Aunque hubiera reconocido delante de mí que ya no creía que todos los vampiros fueran malos? La idea de que se hubiera unido a los cazadores en un asalto me ponía enferma. Quería pegarle, abofetearlo tan fuerte que le zumbaran los oídos. Quería que dijera que no era verdad, aunque tuviera que mentirme. ¿Por qué se me daba tan mal calar a las personas? ¿De verdad era tan estúpida? No quiero saberlo.

Hidan sonrió al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior. El camarero llegó a tomarnos la orden, pero Ino le dijo que necesitaba unos minutos más y él entonces nos sirvió más agua fría.

Naruto por fin me miró. No compartía la habilidad de Sasuke para mostrar un rostro inexpresivo. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pesaba se veía grabado en sus facciones. A menos que fuera un actor increíble. Entonces tal vez lo soportaría con más facilidad.

—No mate a nadie —me dijo en voz baja.

—No seas tan modesto —dijo Hidan—. ¿Sabes, Naruto? Creo que tu Danzou estaba muy equivocado contigo. Opino que algún día serás un gran líder. No tienes miedo de tomar decisiones difíciles, ni de perseguir a los que más cuesta dar caza. —Deslizó la mirada hacía mí—. No importa lo buena que sea en la cama.

Ino le dio a Hidan en el brazo con lo que le quedaba del palito de pan.

—Francamente no sé de lo que estás parloteando, pero ¿acabas de insultar a mi amiga? No creo que eso me haga mucha gracia.

—Ino… —me levanté de la mesa. Naruto volvía a tener la vista fija en la ventana. Ya fuera porque se sentía culpable o porque no quería reconocerlo. Podía solucionar aquello él solo. Yo no tenía más que decir—. Voy al tocador.

—Bien.

Ino se levantó y tomó su bolso. Yo metí el cuchillo de la mantequilla en mi bolsito de cuentas por si acaso más tarde necesitaba un arma. Lo sé, siempre escogía utensilios culinarios inofensivos, pero mejor aquello que nada. Tomé nota mentalmente de comprar otro bote de gas pimienta.

Abrí la puerta del servicio de damas, entramos y eché u vistazo rápido para comprobar que estábamos solas.

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de entrar al baño —dijo Ino—, sólo quería disculparme por Hidan. Después de todo, no creo que sea el elegido. No sé por qué está actuando de forma tan rara.

—Yo sé por qué.

Me sentí muy tensa y observé a Ino mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo, yo estaba de pie junto a la puerta para que no entrara nadie.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Tengo que contarte algo, Ino. Algo que ya debería haberte contado.

— ¿Qué?

Respire hondo.

—Que soy una vampira.

Ino se me quedo mirando un rato.

— ¿Eh?

—Soy una vampira. Una criatura de la noche. —Continuó mirándome sin comprender nada. Suspiré con fuerza—. Ya sabes… beben sangre, no comen nada más, viven para siempre pero tienen buen aspecto…, están un poco pálidos, tienen dientes puntiagudos…, son vampiros.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, Ino asintió y sonrió pacientemente.

—Te dije que no compraras los libros de Anne Rice. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaras a pensar así.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Soy de verdad una vampira.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas, Sakura.

Ino tendía a ser frustrante en el mejor de los casos, pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Vale, te lo demostraré. —Le enseñé los dientes—. Mira, tengo colmillos.

Se acerco a mí para examinarlos.

—Muy lindos, pero Halloween fue hace un mes. No deberíamos dejar a los chicos tanto rato solos en la mesa. Se acabarán comiendo todo el pan.

Pensé en morderla para demostrárselo. Pero no, tenía una manera mejor justo delante de mí. La tomé de la parte superior de los brazos y le di la vuelta para que mirara al espejo.

Cuando clavó la vista en su reflejo, fue todo lo que vio. Sólo se vio a ella. No a mí. Se miró a si misma y luego se volvió hacia mí, luego volvió a mirar otra vez al espejo y volvió a darse la vuelta hacia mí.

Así estuvo un buen rato.

Al final los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas por el susto.

— ¿Lo ves? —Le dije con un tono ligeramente triunfal ahora que por fin me había entendido—. ¿Qué te he dicho?

Ino abrió la boca y empezó a gritar.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Yo sé que no tengo excusa u.u Fueron 3 meses de ausencia, no? u.u Lo siento. Me declaro culpable. Bueno, no del todo ._. Mi dinosauria (mi pc de escritorio) murió & no tenia pc u.u Pero mi apaito ya me compró por fin mi lap así que soy feliz :D Aparte que estoy de vacaciones*-* bueno, ni tanto, porque mi escuela está impartiendo cursos obligatorios u.u Ya estuvo pues, no hablemos de mis problemas xD_

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ino por fin se enteró de la oscura verdad e_e Lamento que Sasukito-kun no haya parecido, pero ahora le toca a él sufrir por ser tan malo con Sakura xd_

_En fin, me despido! Gracias por leer & también por dejar reviews & por agregar la historia a favoritos*-* Arigato :DDD_

_Solo un favor más por hoy… ¿Me dejarías un review? :D Sasuke-kun te lo irá a agradecer personalmente e_e_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mordiscos de Amor **** Michelle Rowen**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Puse la mano en la boca de Ino antes de que aquel sonido espeluznante durara un solo segundo más. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró en los servicios una señora mayor con el pelo gris, que llevaba en la mano a una niña pequeña, de unos seis años, posiblemente su nieta. Me miró mientras yo agarraba bien fuerte a Ino por detrás y abrió mucho los ojos. Sus facciones reflejaron una mirada de desaprobación y negó con la cabeza, seria.

—Ay, por favor —dijo—. Nunca entenderé a estas lesbianas.

Le tapó los ojos a su nieta y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ino forcejeó para moverse y mirarme a la cara, todavía con mi mano apretada contra su boca. Dijo algo, pero no pude entenderla.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté y quité la mano.

—Eres una vampira.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, más grandes y redondos que los platos del pan que había en nuestra mesa.

Asentí.

—Me alegra que por fin lo hayas entendido. Por favor no vayas a gritar de nuevo —le rogué—. No voy a hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Se quedó mirándome un buen rato, luego se metió al baño más próximo y cerró la puerta.

—Ino…

— ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! —exclamó con voz temblorosa.

Me crucé de brazos y, nerviosa, me puse a dar vueltas por aquel pequeño lavabo.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo. Enserio. No te haré daño.

— ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te despidieran? ¿Intentaste morder a Saunders?

Pensé en aquello durante un instante.

—No.

Chupar un dedo y morder un cuello eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Chupar un dedo era un poquito menos asqueroso.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Sal de ahí y te lo cuento, Ino.

— ¡No! Cuéntamelo antes y después saldré.

Solté un largo suspiro.

—Es todo culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Deberías sentirte mal en vez de alucinar tanto.

— ¿Culpa mía? —Vi que Ino miraba a través de la rendija del baño. —Sí. Todo esto me ha pasado por la cita que me organizaste con Sasori no sé qué. Era un vampiro y me mordió.

— ¡Estás bromeando! Parecía muy normal.

Dejé que lo asimilara sin decir nada más.

—Maldito bastardo —dijo Ino en voz alta cuando el miedo y la impresión estaban desapareciendo—. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo mato.

—Sí, eso.

Decidí no contarle que ya estaba muerto y que, encima, lo había liquidado su novio. Se habría puesto histérica. Hubo una larga pausa y entonces…

— ¿Estás intentando decirme que eres una vampira buena?

—Sí, sí. Soy una vampira buena. Con alma y todo.

Espere otro minuto de silencio.

—Ino —dije al final— ¿Estás bien?

Oí la cisterna del baño. Luego sonó el pestillo y la puerta se abrió despacio. Ino asomó la cabeza y me miró con ojos escrutadores. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

— ¡Siento mucho haberte hecho quedar con ese imbécil!

Mi amiga salió tambaleándose del baño y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo también.

Se sorbió la nariz y se apartó de mí.

—No puedo creer que no me lo contaras. Eso está muy feo.

—Estaba esperando volver a mi vida normal y que nadie me notara que era distinta. Por desgracia, no está resultando tan simple.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso? —Ino estaba recuperando la voz y su amplia sonrisa volvía a aparecer—. Mi mejor amiga es una vampira. Estoy muy celosa.

—Pues no lo estés, te lo digo yo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "Qué hay de Naruto"?

— ¿Lo sabe?

Respiré hondo.

—Ésa es una de las razones por la que te quería traer aquí para contártelo. Naruto también es un vampiro.

— ¡No me jodas!

—Hablo enserio. Es una larga historia. Naruto era un cazador de vampiros. Hasta intentó matarme un par de veces. Luego lo convirtieron en uno de nosotros.

—Y se enamoraron. —Suspiró—. Ay, Dios mío, es tan romántico…

—No estoy enamorada de él—dije con firmeza.

—Pero si hacen tan linda pareja. Las fotos de la boda quedarían increíbles.

—Me temo que no es motivo suficiente para enamorarse. Pero tengo otra cosa que contarte. Algo malo.

Se le cortó la respiración.

— ¿Qué?

Soltó un grito ahogado.

—Pero si me dijo que era controlador de plagas.

—Sí, vamos a atar cabos, Ino. El control de plagas se refiere a que matan vampiros. Están del todo convencidos de los vampiros son malos, pero créeme cuando te digo que es mentira. Él es el malo.

—En tu opinión, ¿se hizo daño matando vampiros?

Ino estaba tan confundida que me daba lástima.

—Así es, Ino. Fui yo la que le hice eso en el ojo la semana pasada. Tuve que hacerlo. Estaba intentando matarme y me limite a protegerme. No lo había vuelto a ver hasta esta noche. No me dejará salir de aquí con vida. Y para colmo, no tiene ni idea de que Naruto se ha vuelto vampiro. Todavía piensa que es uno de los muchachos dispuesto a salir más tarde a cazar un poco.

—Hidan intentó matarte.

Ino no podía creer que su reluciente novio fuera capaz de hacer algo desagradable.

—Sí.

—Y crees que de nuevo intentará matarte.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un cazador de vampiros. Se dedica a eso.

—Pero tú eres mi amiga…

—Por desgracia, no creo que Hidan vea las cosas de esa manera.

—Bueno, pues no está bien.

—Te quedas corta. Lo que no puedo creerme es que de todos los tipos que hay en esta ciudad, hayas acabado saliendo con éste.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. —Suspiré—. No es culpa tuya. No es nada más que el destino dándome una patada rápida en el trasero.

—Bueno, ¿y qué plan tienes? —preguntó.

— ¿A qué plan te refieres?

—El plan para salir de aquí sana y salva.

—Tendremos que matar a Hidan —contesté.

Ino soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Es una broma. —Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y traté de no reírme a carcajadas al ver su reacción. Quizá era mala, al fin y al cabo—. Sólo es una broma. Perdona, no lo he podido resistir. No sé cómo voy a salir de aquí. Esta vez no hay forma de que me deje marchar, después de lo que le hice en el ojo.

Ino abrió su bolsa y rebuscó en el interior.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté.

—Sé que las tengo en algún sitio. Ah, bien, aquí están.

Sacó un frasco con pastillas.

— ¿Son somníferos? —De repente me imaginé a Hidan acurrucado en un rincón del restaurante, dormido, mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor sin que nos viera—. Porque sería perfecto.

—No —respondió—, son relajantes musculares. Para los dolores menstruales.

—Siento estropear tu magnifico plan, pero dudo mucho que Hidan tenga la regla.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Confía en mí, funcionará.

— ¿Vas a drogar a tu novio para echarme una mano? Eres muy buena amiga.

Me dio un abrazo.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

"¿Lo haría? Sí, claro, por qué no", me dije.

—Hidan estará muy enfadado contigo después de esto. No quiero estropear su relación.

Volvió a meter el frasco de pastillas en el bolso.

—No importa. Además, he cambiado de opinión. Está claro que no es el elegido. Mi príncipe encantado nunca se metería con mi mejor amiga. Hidan se la ha buscado.

Volvimos a la mesa. Naruto y Hidan parecían enfrascados en una intensa discusión. Pararon de hablar en cuanto nos acercamos a la mesa.

— ¿Todo va bien? —preguntó Naruto cuando me senté.

—De lo mejor —contesté sin mirarlo.

Todavía echaba chispas por que hubiera salido a cazar la pasada noche.

—Bien.

Se acabó lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

—Nos hemos adelantado y ya pedimos la cena —dijo Hidan—. No podíamos esperar eternamente.

—Habla por ti. —dije entre dientes.

—Naruto y yo hablábamos de lo que deberíamos hacer luego. —Hidan no apartaba la vista de mí—. Ino quería ir a bailar, pero se me ha ocurrido algo más íntimo. Me gustaría conocer a Sakura un poco mejor. —Pronunció mi ombre como si fuera una palabrota—. Tal vez presentársela a algunos de mis amigos.

Pues eso no va a pasar. Pero le sonreí de todas formas.

—Sólo si son todos tan encantadores como tú.

Llegaron los aperitivos. Hidan había pedido ensaladas y para él unos caracoles. Ino lo abrazaba y lo besaba de vez en cuando para distraerlo y echarle una pastillita azul en su plato. Se las tragó sin ni siquiera parpadear. Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana o hacia el vaso de cerveza que le acababan de llenar como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando sirvieron la cena, picoteé nerviosa y advertí que Naruto hacía lo mismo. Me pregunté si la comida sólida también le haría vomitar. No quería arriesgarme aquella noche. Tenía otras muchas cosas que pensar.

Eché un vistazo para ver cómo Ino metía una pastilla en el puré de patatas de Hidan. Se la tragó sin dudarlo un momento. ¿Y si el plan de Ino no funcionaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Probé a ver si había algún tipo de conexión mental vampírica entre Naruto y yo para transmitirle el plan de huida, pero por lo visto la telepatía no era una de mis nuevas habilidades. Y encima ya apenas me miraba a los ojos.

Tendría que probar con algo más explícito si quería captar su atención. Le pinché la mano con mi tenedor.

—Ay.

Apartó enseguida la mano y por fin me miró.

— ¿Qué te parece el plan de Hidan? —pegunté—. Lo de conocer a sus amigos después de cenar. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—También son amigos míos.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—No quiero decir nada.

—No, claro.

Me estaba defraudando mucho. ¿Se había olvidado de que también era un vampiro? ¿O era un completo mentiroso? Casi le había creído cuando me había dicho que no podía dejar de pensar en mí. Sin duda se refería a que no podía dejar de pensar en matarme.

Fruncí el entrecejo y miré a Hidan, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Engullía la cena con ganas. La caza de vampiros debía provocar hambre. La finura con la que agarraba el tenedor no mostrba lentitud ni torpeza que insinuara una relajación muscular satisfactoria. ¿Significaba que las pastillas estaban funcionando? No sabía qué más hacer. Me iba a llevar a conocer a sus amigos y Naruto estaba de acuerdo con todo. No me gustaba nada ese plan.

El camarero vino a retirar los platos y anotó los postres.

Traté de tener paciencia mientras sorbía mi bebida de sobremesa y esperaba con ansia que Naruto se levantara y me defendiera, que le diera un puñetazo a Hidan o algo por el estilo. Cualquier cosa habría estado bien en vez de quedarse ahí sentado, como si tuviera miedo de causar problemas.

—Peter, quiero decirte algo —dije de repente, desesperada por salir de aquélla.

No levantó la vista del postre, un pastel jugoso de chocolate con varias capas.

— ¿Qué? —soltó, y me di cuenta de que tenía un poco de chocolate en el parche negro del ojo.

—Es muy importante. Al menos podrías dejar de engullir la comida por un segundo.

Dientes Blancos apartó el plato.

—Qué.

Esta vez fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Tomé aire.

—Lo que te voy a decir lo va a cambiar todo.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Pues sí.

—Entonces suéltalo ya, cariño. —Vaciló y miró a Ino—. Quiero decir, Sakura.

Miré a Naruto.

—Tienes que mantenerlo en secreto.

—Tienes mi palabra de honor.

Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Su palabra de honor valía menos que nada… Nada menos veinte.

Volví a respirar hondo. "Ahí va", me dije.

—Naruto también es un vampiro.

— ¡Sakura!

Naruto volcó su vaso de agua, lo que captó la atención de un par de mesas contiguas a la nuestra. El restaurante entero quedó en silencio dirante una fracción de segundo, pero el bullicio se reanudó enseguida.

Desesperado, intento secar el mantel con su servilleta y se me quedó mirando con asombro.

— ¿Qué mierda has dicho? —masculló Hidan.

—Que es un vampiro. Naruto es un vampiro. Como yo. Desde el pasado fin de semana. Así que si tienes planeado matarme, tendrá que ser dos por uno. Me parece justo después de todo.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz.

—Pues créetelo amigo. No voy a caer yo sola.

Hidan negó con la cabeza despacio, lleno de incredulidad, y luego, al cabo de unos segundos, se empezó a reír.

—Eres muy graciosa, pero no me trago tus mentiras.

—No es mentira —dijo Ino—. Dice la verdad.

Se volvió hacia ella.

—Deja que adivine, ¿tú también eres un vampiro?

— ¡Ojalá! —Ino tomó el bolso de su regazo y cerró la cremallera. Supuse que se le habían acabado las pastillas. Maldita sea.

—Naruto —dijo Hidan—, dile algo a esta zorra.

—Yo… —empezó a decir Naruto. Tenía cara de desesperado—. No sé qué decir.

—No es verdad, ¿eh? No puede ser verdad.

—Es verdad —dije y rodeé a Naruto con el brazo—. Por eso estamos juntos. Enséñale los colmillos, cielo. Sí, somos vampiros. Los dos. Amantes vampiros, juntos para siempre.

Besé a Naruto en los labios y luego me volví a Hidan para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, con colmillos incluidos.

Vi como la expresión del rostro de Hidan pasaba de confusión a cólera mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero de caza. Tomó el cuchillo de la carne, su único ojo sano irradiaba furia.

—Te lo ha hecho esta zorra, te ha convertido en un chupasangre maligno.

Ino se levantó y dio un sonoro taconazo.

—No voy a permitir que le hables así a mi mejor amiga.

—Hablaré de ella como se me dé la gana —gruñó Hidan— Naruto, lo siento, de verdad. Si estuvieras en mi lugar sé que querrías que hiciera lo mismo, que acabara con tu vida. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

Naruto todavía estaba impresionado por lo que yo había dicho. No podía evitar sentirme un poco culpable. Con una frase básicamente le había jodido la vida para siempre y ya no tenía arreglo. Pero sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que fuera para apartar la atención de mí. Por desgracias, parecía que iba a funcionar al revés. Hidan tenía toda su atención puesta en mí y su cólera se había multiplicado al pensar que yo había arruinado la vida de su amigo de aquel modo tan monstruoso.

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie —dijo Naruto finalmente con la voz apenas audible—. Te lo suplico.

Hidan levantó una ceja al oír aquello y agarró el cuchillo con más fuerza.

—Sólo diré que moriste con honor a manos de una de esas terrible criaturas. Será mejor para todos que no se sepa la verdad. Bien, vamos.

Se levantó. Era más alto de lo que recordaba, debía medir casi dos metros. Era un hombre imponente, capaz de aplastarme con sus manos, como buen controlador de plagas.

Dio un paso hacia nosotros y las piernas se le doblaron. Cayó desplomado al suelo y volvimos a atraer las miradas de los clientes del restaurante. Un camarero por poco lo pisa al pasar con una bandeja de bebidas para una mesa de boquiabiertos que había ahí al lado.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Hidan intentó apoyarse en la mesa para levantarse, pero no lo consiguió—. ¿Qué demonios me han hecho?

Ino soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Gracias a Dios. No pensaba que las pastillas funcionaran. Pero supuse que veinte seguro que sí le harían algo.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y lo agarré para evitar que se acercara demasiado a Dientes Blancos.

— ¿Lo han envenenado?

—No te preocupes, sólo son relajantes musculares —le dije—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, veinte son muchas pastillas. —Me incliné hacia Hidan, que intentaba levantar hacia mí el cuchillo de carne, pero no le sirvió en absoluto porque se le cayó de la mano—. Si no te encuentras bien en diez minutos, pediré a uno de los camareros que llame a una ambulancia, ¿vale? Ah, y gracias por la cena; eres un encanto.

—Lo siento, Hidan. —Ino se inclinó para besarle la mejilla—. Pero no puedo permitir que mates a mis amigos. No está bien. Creo que deberíamos vernos con otra gente.

Tomé del brazo a un camarero que pasaba por ahí.

—Nuestro amigo ha bebido demasiado y está diciendo tonterías. Ignórelo. Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien en un minuto, pero será mejor que no conduzca.

— ¿Quiere café? —ofreció el camarero amablemente.

Asentí.

—Buena idea. Sí, tráigale mucho café.

—Lo cuidaremos por usted —dijo el camarero.

—Adiós, Hidan. —Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Gracias de nuevo por la cena. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Naruto estaba ahí al lado en silencio, pasmado. Le tomé de la mano y le dije:

—Venga, larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

_Qué tal chicas ;D Espero no haber tardado mucho tiempo ;P Ojalá que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por favor no se molesten con Naru-chan, está muy confundido el pobresito u.u De un día a otro lo convierten en lo que más odia._

_Bueno, hace rato leí sus reviews, me emocionan tanto y los aprecio. Muchísimas gracias a las que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos, pero más que nada, gracias por seguir esta historia :) _

_Me despido & nos leemos pronto. Cuidense._

_P.D. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc. No duden en hacermela saber ;)_

**_ ¿Crees que se merece un review? Sasuke-kun te lo agradecerá personalmente :D_**


	17. Chapter 18

**Mordiscos de amor © ****Rowen Michelle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Conseguimos salir a la calle, al aíre frío de la noche, antes que por fin dejara de contener la respiración. Supongo que esperaba que Hidan nos persiguiera, aunque para ello tuviera que arrastrar su cuerpo sumamente relajado como lo haría una morsa o una sirena.

Una vez fuera de la Torre CN, Ino revolvió su bolso en busca de un cigarrillo, le pegó una buena calada tras encenderlo y enseguida le dio un ataque de tos.

—No sabía que fumabas —dije.

—No fumo, es de Hidan. Pero no me parece un buen momento para empezar.

Naruto no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras bajábamos en ascensor, pero no iba a sentirme mal. Yo no tenía la culpa.

Bien, quizá un poco.

—Naruto —Me acerqué a él. Se había sentado en un banco cubierto de nieve—. ¿Estarás bien? —Estaba con la mirada perdida, y moví la mano frente a su cara—. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Mira, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer para salir de una pieza. Él lo habría descubierto de todos modos. Al final todos lo habrían sabido.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Ves?, lo sabía.

Me miro enfadado, con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo iban a descubrir, pero lo iban a descubrir porque yo se los iba a contar. No porque tú hicieras de todo esto un chiste.

Sentí como me iba calentando.

— ¿Acaso ves que me ría? A mí no me parece ningún chiste. ¿Y sabes que otra cosa no me hace ni pizca de gracia? Que ayer por la noche salieras a matar vampiros, como si nada de eso te importara. No te convierte en un héroe, Naruto, sino en asesino. No es que te ganes precisamente mi confianza cuando oigo ese tipo de cosas.

Negó con la cabeza. De repente se puso de pie y me dijo en la cara:

—Por si no lo has notado, yo no pedí esto. Cada momento de mi vida ahora es una tortura porque sé que soy una criatura como la que mató a mis padres.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso.

—Pensaré eso si se me da la gana —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sí, matar vampiros suena justo lo que tienes que hacer. ¿No podías haberte tomado la noche libre? ¿Es demasiado pedir?

—Lo intenté.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco. Miré a Ino. Mantenía su distancia, le daba al cigarrillo y fingía no estar escuchando. Chica lista.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo intentaste? ¿Intentaste no matar nada durante unas horas?

Al suspirar, Naruto emitió un sonido profundo y entrecortado.

—No sabía que otra cosa hacer.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Necesitaba la sangre de un vampiro completo. Oí lo que decías la otra noche. Entendí las reglas. Cuando volví a sentir dolor, no supe qué hacer. Quería que pasara. Quería que me matara, pero el instinto de supervivencia ganó. No iba a volver a ver a Sasuke, ni de broma. Pero, maldita sea, necesitaba sangre. Por eso…

A Naruto se le apagó la voz, como si estuviera demasiado indignado consigo mismo para acabar la frase.

Yo lo hice por él.

—Por eso fuiste al asalto —dije— para encontrar un vampiro que te quisiera ayudar.

Suspiró.

—En realidad no me importaba si querían o no. Cuando Hidan y los demás acabaron, tenía mucha sangre de la cual elegir. Me escondí hasta que se marcharon y luego hice lo que debía.

Noté como palidecía.

—Después de que murieran.

—Uno de ellos aún no estaba muerto. Pero, sí. —El rostro de Naruto estaba tenso bajo la luz de la luna—. Cuanto más viejo es el vampiro, menos queda de él. Los más jóvenes se quedan sólidos cuando mueren; los más viejos se desintegran.

Exacto. Sasuke me lo había mencionado. Entonces lo que Naruto trataba de decirme es que el asalto no fue para participar en la matanza de vampiros, si no para alimentarse. Lo miré esperando sentir repugnancia, pero en vez de eso me dio pena. Yo también había estado sola, pero había encontrado a Sasuke. ¿Qué habría hecho yo estando en el lugar de Naruto?

—Lo siento —le dije al final—. Nadie debería haber pasado lo que tú has pasado. Y ahora, encima te han descubierto.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Cómo has dicho, lo iban a averiguar tarde o temprano. Me estaba engañando a mí mismo si pensaba que podría fingir que nada me había pasado.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

No me contuve más y me acerqué a Naruto para darle un fuerte abrazo. De verdad estaba pasando por una situación difícil. Tuve el impulso de decirle que todo saldría bien, pero me detuve. Sobre todo porque no estaba segura de que saldría bien. Para ninguno de los dos.

—No sé. No sé.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo— dije mientras deshacía el abrazo.

—Sí —dijo—. Bueno. Me voy ya. Ustedes dos tampoco deberían quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí. Hidan vendrá por ustedes.

—Parece muy testarudo, ¿no?

—Me contó algo mientras estaban en el lavabo y yo… no iba a decir nada, pero…

— ¿Qué?

—Dice que está pasando algo muy importante. Que antes de marcharse este año, habrán acabado con casi todos los vampiros de la ciudad.

—Creí que ese era su plan desde el principio —dije—. El rollo ese de la temporada de caza que consiste en matar a todos los vampiros posibles y luego irse a beber cerveza a Clancy's para ceebrarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Hidan hablaba de algo diferente. Nosotros…. —Hizo una pausa—. Ellos intentan eliminar a todos los que pueden, normalmente en la calle, pero nunca ha habido una matanza absoluta en un radio de ciento cincuenta kilómetros. Esto es más grande que cualquier otra cosa que haya oído antes.

Me quedé sin respiración.

— ¿Crees que sólo estaba fanfarroneando? ¿No se estaría dando aires de macho?

—Yo también lo pensé, pero siguió hablando un buen rato de eso. Como si tuvieran un plan magistral para este año. algo de lo que no tengo idea, aunque no me sorprende porque Danzou siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus planes. Pero creo que esto va enserio. Hidan me dijo que tienen un infiltrado.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que tienen un informador. Por lo visto podría ser un vampiro el que le da los nombres y la ubicación.

Un vampiro traidor estaba vendiendo a sus iguales. Qué horrible. Ésa debía ser la razón por la que habían atacado algunos locales ese año. Por lo que yo sabía, Konoha podía ser el siguiente en la lista. Y Hinata había dicho que abrirían esa noche como siempre. Tenía que decirle a Sasuke que tuviera cuidado.

Miré a Naruto.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, muy bien —contestó—. Cuídate, Sakura.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Adiós, Naruto —se despidió Ino—. Me ha alegrado verte otra vez.

—Deberías irte a casa —le dije a Ino.

Me sonrió.

—Sí, como si fuera a hacerte caso. ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

—No te voy a llevar a ningún lado.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan seria?

—Las situaciones serias requieren ponerse seria. Vete a casa, Ino.

—No.

Mi amiga se cruzó de brazos.

—Vete a casa o te muerdo.

Dejó su cuello al descubierto.

—Bien, me gustaría ver como lo intentas.

Arrugué la nariz.

— ¡Qué asco! Muy bien, tú sigue así. Ven conmigo, pero prométeme que estarás callada y te portarás bien. No digas nada y pon cara de mala.

—Sí señora.

Tomamos el primer taxi que pasó y le di la dirección del solárium. No quería ir. No quería volver a ver a Sasuke después de nuestra discusión de aquella tarde, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Entraría y le diría lo que Naruto me había contado. Una vez acabado el trabajo, me marcharía y nunca más le volvería a ver. Parecía bastante sencillo.

Pero entonces tuve un flashback de cómo me había sentido cuando me besó en mi habitación en Abbotsville. Fue maravilloso, perfecto e increíble. Y luego todo se había ido al carajo en un instante. Cuánta complicación… Lo único que quería era que me tomara en brazos y me dijera que todo había sido una broma. Que no tenía mujer. Que sólo había sido cruel conmigo para averiguar lo que yo sentía por él. Y todo sería perfecto y maravilloso… Iríamos juntos en su magnífico Audi negro, al caer el sol, con las gafas oscuras puestas. Y viviríamos felices para siempre. Pero no era tan estúpida. El "felices para siempre" sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas, y yo nunca había leído uno en el que saliera un vampiro. Eso eran historias de terror y en ellas nadie viviría feliz para siempre.

—Estás muy callada —dijo Ino en asiento trasero del taxi—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Me sequé una lágrima solitaria.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó—. ¡Dime qué te pasa!

La miré y corregí mi respuesta.

—Todo.

Asintió como si me comprendiera y no siguió atosigándome con más preguntas.

Cuando el taxista nos dejó en el solárium, Ino rebuscó en su bolso para pagar. Parecía confundida por el lugar en el que estábamos, pero me siguió diligentemente hasta la puerta delantera como una buena amiga.

Sai estaba en el mostrador de recepción, vestido con su habitual esmoquin negro. Se puso de pie de un salto y se plantó en medio para bloquear la puerta negra.

—Ah —dijo—estás aquí.

—Sí —afirmé—, y tú ahí. Necesito hablar con Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de responderme cuando su mirada me pasó de largo y se centró en Ino. Se quedó con la boca abierta y mostró sus colmillos.

Me volví y vi que Ino también tenía la vista clavada en él.

Entonces juro que fue como si hubieran aparecido dos cupidos y les hubieran disparado una flecha al corazón. Extraño, pero cierto: fue amor a primera vista.

Levanté las cejas.

—Tienen que estar bromeando.

Sai prácticamente corrió hacia Ino, le tomó la mano y la besó con delicadeza.

—Me llamo Sai y estoy a tu servicio, encantadora dama.

—Voy a vomitar —dije.

Mi amiga me lanzó una mirada.

—Yo soy Ino—se presentó, ruborizándose de un modo encantador.

—Y pensaba que me iba a poner enferma antes. —No me contestaron—. Vale, da igual. Ustedes dos háganse compañía. No tardaré mucho.

Abrí la puerta de entrada al club. Estaba más concurrido de lo que esperaba. El grupo tocaba y la música estaba casi demasiado alta para entablar conversación. Desde detrás de la barra, Karin me vio entrar y me hizo una sea para que fuera hacia allí.

—Eh —dijo al acercarme, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos—, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Comparado con la eternidad, parece poco.

Me senté desganada en uno de los taburetes libres de la barra y me quedé mirando el local, lleno de gente y humo.

—Estás más filosófica que hace tres días.

Karin me sirvió un trago con sangre. Esperaba que me invitara a casa, pues ya no llevaba dinero encima.

—Supongo que he tenido una semana muy filosófica. Una de esas semanas que te hace plantearte un baño con una tostadora enchufada. Hay mucha gente, ¿no?

Karin echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras servía otra ronda de bebidas y las colocaba sobre un bandeja.

—No hay muchos locales abiertos estos días, así que los que quedan están abarrotados.

Suigetsu apareció a mi lado y me dedicó una de sus fabulosas sonrisas de caballero demodé.

—Eh, preciosa. Me preocupaba no verte aquí esta noche, después de tu salida dramática esta mañana.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Si estaba trabajando esta noche, significa que se estaba curando rápido.

—Cada vez que vengo, digo que no volveré jamás. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al que tú sabes?

—Si te refieres a Sasuke lo iré a buscar yo misma. Pero todavía no.

Karin me tomó la mano desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Siento lo de la recién llegada. No tenía ni idea de que nos iba a visitar.

Traté de hacerme la tonta. No era tan difícil.

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—A Hinata, por supuesto.

—Ah, ella—me obligué a reír—. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme que estuviera aquí?

Karin me observó durante unos segundos.

—Ah, por nada. —Ella y Suigetsu se miraron— Por nada en absoluto.

—Hablando de Hinata… —volví a echar un vistazo al club apenas iluminado—. ¿Ha dicho cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse en la ciudad?

—No se lo he preguntado —contesto Suigetsu— No sé por qué, pero no le gustó mucho. Parece que será indefinido.

— ¿Indefinido el qué, su visita o el hecho que no le gustas? —Karin rió.

—Probablemente las dos cosas.

Sonreí.

—Está bien que haya venido de visita. Tiene pinta de ser una persona muy interesante. Volvieron a mirarse.

—Déjalo ya, Sakura —dijo Karin—. No tienes que fingir con nosotros. Sabemos que tienes unos celos que te mueres.

Me limité a levantar las cejas y a beberme el trago más rápido de lo adecuado.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo celosa?

Karin echó una mirada a Suigetsu.

—Está muy celosa, pero no la culpo; Sasuke está para morirse. Creéme, si tuviera alguna posibilidad, yo… bueno, no entraré en detalles.

—La verdad es que no me interesan los hombres casados —dije—, y mucho menos los que omiten ese dato sobre sí mismos. Así que te lo puedes quedar, Karin.

—Ah —Karin me sirvió otro trago, esta vez de vodka—. ¿Es imaginación mía o nuestra novatilla cada vez se esconde más detrás de su escudo conforme seguimos hablando de esto?

Me tembló el labio.

—No, pero déjalo ya, ¿vale? No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero hablar de nada. —Dejé escapar un largo suspiro entrecortado—. A menos, claro, que por casualidad sepan algo sobre la cura esa del vampirismo de la que me han hablado.

— ¿Qué cura? —Suigetsu jugaba con el borde salado de una de las bebidas que aún no me había servido—. No me suena de nada.

—Yo sí la conozco—dijo Karin simplemente—. ¿No te lo he mencionado?

Estaba sorprendida.

—Pensaba que bromeabas. Bueno, ¿y qué es? ¿Cómo se puede conseguir? ¿Dónde?

Se rio.

—Pregunta por pregunta, ¿vale? Antes que nada, sí, hay una cura, si es que prefieres llamarla así. Es muy difícil conseguirla y no todo el mundo la conoce. Es algo secreto y experimental.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Suigetsu. — ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de ella?

—Supongo que porque no te mueves con las personas adecuadas. Cuando llevas tiempo aquí, así como yo, acabas conociendo mucha gente. Y a eso le añades mi vocación actual de camarera explotada y mal pagada y que prácticamente todo el mundo se pelea por contarme cosas—

Estaba asombrada.

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado averiguar algo más? —quise saber.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué? No quiero que me curen de nada. Me gusta ser lo que soy. La vida es mucho más interesante así.

— ¿Y a ti? —le pregunté a Suigetsu. — ¿Te gustaría que te curaran?

Lo pensó un momento.

—Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que te habría dicho que sí, pero ahora no. Bueno, sólo mírame. Si no fuera vampiro, ya tendría ochenta años y estaría encerrado en un asilo rogando que me cambiaran el pañal—

Karin se recargó en la barra.

— ¿Estás diciendo que buscarás la cura?

—A lo mejor. —Fruncí el ceño—. Antes de que existiera, la deseaba; pero ahora sé que de verdad hay una cura. No estoy segura.

—No tendrá nada que ver con que hayas descubierto que Sasuke está casado, ¿no?

—No—respondí enseguida—. Lo único que sé es que antes nadie había intentado matarme ni me llamaban monstruo. Me podía ver en el espejo y mis dientes eran normales, no tenían esta forma puntiaguda. Mi vida era muchísimo menos complicada y segura.

—Una vida sin complicaciones no es divertida—opinó Karin.

—Supongo que depende de cómo definas "complicaciones"—

Vi que se acercaba a Suigetsu un hombre alto y pálido y le daba unos toques en el hombro.

—Llevamos un buen rato esperando las copas. ¿Quieres propina o qué?

Suigetsu tomó la bandeja llena de bebidas y se la pasó al hombro sin apenas mirarlo.

—Aquí tienes. Te puedes quedar la propina.

El vampiro se quejó sobre lo malísimo que era el servicio, pero se llevó diligentemente la bandeja a su mesa tratando de no derramar nada.

— ¿Ves, cielo? —Suigetsu me rodeó los hombros con un brazo—. Las cosas son tan complicadas como tú permitas que sean.

— ¿Sabes qué? Puede que tengas razón. Estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Voy a dejar de preocuparme. Y la próxima vez que un engreído bastardo decida jugar con mis sentimientos, voy a limpiar el suelo con su… —

Me callé. Los rostros de Karin y Suigetsu habían perdido su expresión y ya no me miraban. De hecho, trataban de mirar a cualquier parte menos a mí.

Me di la vuelta despacio. Sasuke estaba justo a mi espalda, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y la cara inexpresiva, aunque juraría que vi un destello de regocijo detrás de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Has vuelto—dijo sin exaltarse, como si no hubiera oído ni una palabra de las muchas que acababa de decir en su contra.

—Sí, estoy hasta en la sopa. —Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿De dónde había sacado yo esa expresión? Ni siquiera sabía si la había usado bien.

— ¿Querías verme, Sakura?

—No especialmente. —Estaba recuperando la compostura, que iba y venía. Bueno, estos días más bien se me iba—. Pero tengo que hablar contigo.

—Entonces puede que hubiera bastado con una simple llamada de teléfono—

Suspiré.

—Si otra cosa no me dices, ésa ya la sé. Bueno, ¿podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke hizo una seña hacia su mesa del rincón y yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho? Prefiero un sitio un poco más privado. —Levantó una ceja. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada al ver que se divertía con lo que acababa de decirle—. No me refiero a ese tipo de privacidad.

—Por desgracia, mi despacho ahora está ocupado por otro asunto privado—

Entonces decidí que su mesa también serviría. No quería alargar la discusión sobre dónde sentarnos. Hablar con Sasuke me ponía nerviosa, y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Quería que todo aquello pasara cuanto antes mejor, así que me senté en la mesa y el buen Suigetsu nos trajo unas bebidas. Me guiñó el ojo antes de dejarnos solos.

—Bueno—dijo Sasuke después de un rato—, ¿de qué querías hablarme… en privado?

¿Estaba mal que deseara besarlo, incluso después de lo ocurrido? Le daría miles de besos en su bonita cara para luego bajar por el cuello hasta llegar a su camisa de seda negra. ¿Y si le metía el mechón oscuro de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja y le susurraba lo que sentía por él para que no lo oyera nadie más?

Sí, estaba mal. Estaba muy, muy mal.

—Es sobre los cazadores—dije por fin.

— ¿Qué pasa con los cazadores?

Parecía sorprendido, como si hubiera esperado que sacara otro tema. ¿De qué otra cosa iba a hablar con Sasuke Uchiha? Hummm, déjame pensar…

—Este año tienen un plan. Algo importante, es tan importante que creen que pueden matar a todos los vampiros de una ciudad de una tacada—

Frunció los labios.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

— ¿Ah sí?

Desde luego que lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo era el amo. Seguramente sabía cosas por ósmosis o esa telepatía vampírica que yo tanto estaba esperando.

— ¿Es eso todo, Sakura?

—No, no he acabado. También sé de buena tinta que hay un vampiro que nos está vendiendo al resto, que está proporcionando información a los cazadores—

Sasuke dio un sorbo a su jugo de arándanos rojos y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa sin hacer ruido.

— ¿Y de dónde has sacado tú esa información si se puede saber?

— ¿No me crees?

—No es cuestión de creer o no. Es una acusación muy grave decir que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Simplemente me gustaría saber quién te está diciendo esas cosas y qué pruebas tienen—

Sentí la necesidad de mentir o de inventarme alguna historia inaudita de dónde había oído el rumor. Pero no lo hice.

—Me lo dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se recostó en el banco.

—Naruto.

—Exacto.

—El cazador que ahora es un vampiro.

—Gracias por el resumen. Sí, es él.

— ¿Cuándo te lo contó?

Esta vez fui yo quién le dio un sorbo a la bebida antes de contestar. Suigetsu había tenido la amabilidad de traerme un especial de novato. Me figuré que estaba lista para las bebidas de vampiros expertos.

—Esta noche—contesté después de un rato.

—Esta noche.

—No tienes que repetir todo lo que digo.

—Me ayuda a entenderte mejor. Y cuando viste a Naruto esta noche, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te buscó para contarte toda esta dudosa información?

—No. —Me esforcé por mantener una cara inexpresiva como la suya—. La verdad es que habíamos quedado.

Su expresión no revelaba nada, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. ¿Qué pensaba, que iba a levantarse de su asiento de un salto en un arranque de celos? Ni de broma.

—No sabía que estaban saliendo—

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, polos opuestos se atraen.

—Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Y van enserio? No deja de ser una relación de una vampira y un ex –cazador.

—Bueno, no tenemos planeado casarnos ni nada de eso—dije con un énfasis especial en la parte de casarse.

— ¿Y es de confianza ese… Naruto?

Buena pregunta. ¿Confiaba en él? No mucho. ¿Había pensado que me mentía cuando me contó sobre los planes de los cazadores. No, era la verdad. O al menos tenía fe en ello.

—Yo le creo.

—No he preguntado si le crees. He preguntado si confías en él—

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Para serte sincera, Sasuke, puede que esté loca. Pero últimamente me cuesta un poco confiar en la gente.

—Y tenías que comunicarme la noticia. ¿Por qué has venido?

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Al parecer eres al que todos hacen preguntas por aquí. Te llaman "amo", por Dios santo. ¿En qué siglo estamos? Da igual, imaginaba que era a ti a quien tenía que informar de algo así. Así que bueno, considérate informado. Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo. No quiero tener nada que ver con todo esto. De hecho, si puedo adelantar mi viaje, estaré fuera de aquí antes de que empeore la situación.

— ¿Estás planeando marcharte del país, no?

—Hace tres meses que tengo comprados los boletos. Ino, que es mi mejor amiga, aunque no creo que te importe… en fin, ella y yo llevábamos planeándolo hace siglos. Estaba pensando en cancelarlo, pero creo que marcharme de esta ciudad es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca.

—Quizá deberías invitar Naruto que te acompañe—

Levanté una ceja.

—Pareces bastante obsesionado con el chisme de que Naruto y yo estamos juntos, ¿eh? Bueno, no puedo culparte. Está buenísimo. Se sexy y peligroso, ¿quién podría resistir?—

La comisura de los labios de Sasuke se elevó hasta convertirse en lo que parecía ser una débil sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, parece un buen partido.

—Lo es—dije—. Y oye, encima no es un suicida y no está casado.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

Vi que Suigetsu se acercaba por mi izquierda.

—Sakura, perdona que te interrumpa, pero tienes una llamada por teléfono.

— ¿Ah sí? Quiero decir, ah, claro. Sí, ahora voy. Gracias, Suigetsu. —Me volví hacia Sasuke—. Bueno, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y un poco más. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que atender una llamada de teléfono importante—

Me di la vuelta ara marcharme.

—Sakura—me llamó Sasuke y me volví.

— ¿Qué?

Nos miramos a los ojos y se me pasaron las ganas de pelear. Se me quedó mirando un buen rato.

—Nada. Ve a atender la llamada—

Caminé a tientas hacia la barra mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. El teléfono estaba descolgado, cogí el auricular y me lo acerqué a la oreja.

— ¿Hola? —me di cuenta de que tenía la voz rara.

— ¿Sakura? —Dijo Ino— ¿Eres tú? Tienes la voz un poco rara.

Ino y yo siempre estábamos en la misma onda. Bueno, casi siempre.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Me he marchado. Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes de irme—

Suspiré.

—Ha sido por Sai, ¿no? ¿Te ha insultado?

—No, nada de eso—se rió como tonta—. Está aquí conmigo.

— ¿Estás con Sai? ¿El rarito de la puerta?

—No seas mala—dijo con voz severa—. Estoy muy contenta de que nos hayas presentado.

—Yo no los he presentado, no me eches la culpa.

—Si no te echo la culpa. ¡Quiero darte las gracias! Pensaba que Hidan era maravilloso, pero Sai es espectacular.

— ¿Espectacular? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo sujeto? ¿Te he drogado o algo así?

—Sakura… —me reprendió—. Tienes que aprender a mirar más allá de la apariencia externa. Eres muy superficial.

—Sí, ésa soy yo. Sakura, la superficial.

—Sabes que nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, pero, Sakura, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Por poco me da algo.

—Me están dando ganas de vomitar. ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Qué más da? Me lo estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero que te preocupes por mí—

No tenía ni tiempo ni energía para preocuparme por Ino. Tenía tantos problemas que estaba pensando ordenarlos alfabéticamente.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Sí, lo que sea.

— ¿Le puedes dar a Sai un mensaje de mi parte?

—Espera, buscaré un bolígrafo.

—No hace falta. Sólo dile que si te hace daño, lo mataré.

— ¡No le voy a decir eso! Eres muy mala.

—Yo también te quiero. Que te diviertas.

—Te llamaré. Quizá podamos volver a tener una cita doble—

Hice una pausa.

—Antes prefiero tirarme a una cama de palillos puntiagudos.

— ¡Qué buena idea! La próxima vez iremos a un restaurante chino—

Colgué el teléfono. El nudo de la garganta se había trasladado al estómago. Tal vez debía replantarme la elección de mis mejores amigas.

Decidí marcharme a casa. No tenía motivos para quedarme más rato en el club. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Pensándolo bien, había dicho un poco más de lo que quería decir. Aunque tampoco importaba.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi unos cabellos oscuros largos. Era Hinata, que iba de mesa en mesa charlando con los clientes. No quería que me viera. Debía haber llegado en aquél momento porque no la había visto antes y costaba mucho no advertir su presencia.

Fui a la otra punta de la barra y giré por el pasillo que terminaba en el despacho de Sasuke. Conseguí que no me viera y solté un lento suspiro de alivio. Podía escabullirme por la puerta trasera. No hacía falta salir por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado.

Justo entonces oí un estrépito. Casi no se oía con la música tan alta. El grupo no se había parado desde que yo estaba en el club. Por un momento me pregunté si los miembros de la banda también serían vampiros. Tenían que serlo, de lo contrario, Sasuke no los habría contratado.

Aquél sonido parecía venir del despacho de Sasuke. Mientras estaba ahí, me esforcé por escuchar algo más. ¿Qué había dicho que estaba haciendo? ¿Un asunto privado?

Se me abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando escuché que alguien gritaba unas palabras, que no entendí, y luego se produjo otro estruendo. Encontré el pomo de la puerta y lo giré. Coloqué la palma de la mano sobre la puerta para abrirla despacio.

¿Saben que la curiosidad mató al gato? Bien, esperaba que esa curiosidad no tuviera estacas de madera en la mano.

* * *

_Oh sí, feliz 2013._

_Besos, Kanade._


End file.
